Kyuubi wants to live -- Kakashi time-travel
by ShiiroiKitsune21
Summary: Kaguya won, Kyuubi wants to live, Kakashi's on board. Will a Relatively-Good!Kyuubi, Time travel, a younger stick-up-his-ass (though not for long if Kurama has anything to say in it) Kakashi and a shocked Team Minato be enough to save the world? (First Fanfiction, slight angst in the first chapters, no romance, ever-evolving plot, some OOC-ness, just so you know)
1. Prologue: do I look like I want to die?

**Thank boomvroomshroom for his wonderful work on this chapter! Long life to all Betas! :D **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would have two little kids with an OC Uchiha.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Do I look like I want to die?<p>

On That day, it rained.

The gray clouds were storming like there was no tomorrow. Probably because there wasn't.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was staring at the sky with lifeless azure eyes. His sunshine hair was splattered with blood. Whose blood was anyone's guess.

He laid in the middle of the ruins of Konoha. His comrades' corpses were scattered around him, all in different states of wholeness.

Sasuke "Temes' King" Uchiha had a gaping wound right where his heart once was, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan opened forever at the world above him. Sakura "Pink Fury" Haruno had her body split in two halves, hands covered in blood during her attempt to made her body whole again. Shino "Nobody Notices Me" Aburame and TenTen "Weapons Mistress" were both burnt to a crisp. Hinata "Shy Heiress" Hyuuga was covered by several gashes and cuts, and her eyes were carved out of their sockets…

The list ran on for far too long. There were also nameless shinobi from the Shinobi Alliance. All the ones that ran from their villages to support Konoha, all dead.

There was only one figure standing.

Kakashi "I Think I'm Cursed" Hatake.

He didn't have his left arm anymore, he was covered from head to toe in all the kinds of wounds that ever existed, and his trademark mask was nowhere to be seen.

That was Kakashi "I Think I'm Cursed" Hatake, all right.

Somehow, the bleeding ceased to a too slow drop of blood, leaving him the last man standing alive. He limped his way towards his usually-too-cheerful student. Kakashi had nicknamed him 'The number-one knuckleheaded unpredictable shinobi to ever walk on Earth', back at the time where he was an obnoxious and loud orange brat, still a fresh genin with a childish crush and an Eternal Rivalry with the "Rookie of the year".

Back at the time when "Earth" was still "Earth."

Kakashi managed a small smile, remembering all of Team 7's attempts to see his face. Then he looked at their corpses and felt the urge to cry his heart out. He resisted: he would waste too much energy. Instead, he reached his Sensei's dead son. He held him in his arms so tightly that he expected to hear an indignant "Kaka-sensei! You're choking me! Don't hug me – dattebayo!" escape the cold lips of the boy.

_'You're going to cry yourself to death. Smooth, Hatake,'_ Kakashi thought as tears begun to fall on Naruto's whiskered cheeks. _'What will everyone think of it?'_

And immediately after, he answered his own question. _'There isn't anyone.'_

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi no Youko had just experienced the most awful experience he ever had the displeasure of experiencing. His host, that ever-cheerful brat, the only one to acknowledge him and thank him for the chakra, had died. It was like the water in the sewer-like mind was slowly freezing, the seal still open but impenetrable, like mocking him for his helplessness.<p>

He tried to take over the body, but without its soul it was too taxing even for Kurama. His nine tails waved in frustration: what could he DO?

He sure as hell wasn't going to wait for the sewer to freeze and his chakra to disperse and reform after a decade. There was a jutsu he could try, the Jikan no Fujin, but he needed another chakra to act like an anchor. Kurama didn't want to lose himself in the Time Stream, after all. He wanted to LIVE.

When the brat's sensei held tightly the corpse, Kurama felt like his prayer-like curses have been answered. Still, the Hatake wouldn't survive long if the Kyuubi didn't act fast.

Kurama started to gather all the chakra he could master, absorbing all he could from the mourning sensei and managing to tap into Kakashi's Life Chakra reserves. Depending on the energy's quantity they would travel further.

_'Further is better,'_ Kurama decided, nodding to himself. _'He'll thank me once he regains awareness'._

After gathering every drop of chakra, the Kyuubi no Youko scribbled with lightning speed the forbidden seal on the already forming ice, overloading it with chakra.

* * *

><p>Kakashi wasn't too sure why his already worn chakra reserves were depleting like this. When this odd phenomenon extended to his Life Chakra, he panicked. The jonin frantically looked left and right, stretching his senses to feel if Kaguya, the demon goddess, wanted to enjoy his agony and cheerfully admire her handiwork that led to Konoha's fall.<p>

Then the Hatake felt a tug at his soul that drew him in Naruto's mindscrape, forever leaving its right body.

He found himself in front of the Kyuubi, his expression frantic, looking like his pup was dying and he was ready to do anything to save him (which was probably the truth).

**"Hatake"** Kurama growled, **"I need every drop of your chakra to throw us backwards in time. The more energy we use, the further we go and more time for us to ensure the Kit's survival. Are you going to help me save the little kid?"**

Kakashi, although still shaken about the abrupt change of surroundings, replied instantly: "Of course I'll do anything I can to save Naruto!" His expression was worn, but his mismatched eyes held unwavering determination.

The Kyuubi grinned with a pleased expression, displaying the full smirk that normally sent lesser humans running helplessly for their lives. That day, however, Kakashi welcomed that expression with hope. Hope that he'd save his loved ones, even if he'd die trying.

Kurama absorbed Kakashi's chakra, pouring all of that and his own massive reserves into the seal with a roar.

**"FUINJUTSU: JIKAN NO FUJIN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I'll update if you tell me you like this story! Beware that English isn't my native language, so I could make mistakes… gomen (sorry) XP**

**If you need to know, "teme" means bastard (Naruto called Sasuke like that), "Fuinjutsu: Jikan no fujin" should mean "Sealing art: Seal of Time", "Kit" is the nickname Kurama gave Naruto (don't know when, but in other fanfic is like this :P)**

**However, like the description said, first fanfic ever! Before asking, read the description!**

**Beware the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 1: He's what?

**Kind-of Pre-A/N: I'm already grinning like an idiot about this story's initial success! Like I said, I post this chapter!**

**Callian31 and TegzTsinelas, I'm already drowning in happiness! This story IS a bit like other time-travelling ones and, to answer, YES, Kakashi will be THAT! Yay for Good!Kyuubi!**

**I still don't own Naruto. Otherwise, Kakashi would have drinking contests with the other Kages after the Fourth Shinobi War.**

***Cough* however… there's the Chapter 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: He's what?<strong>

Little ten-years-old Kakashi Hatake was peacefully sleeping when, suddenly, he found himself in the Nightmare (with the Capital Letters of Doom). He stared at his father's corpse without flinching; he already dreamt this more times than he would admit. Still, the sight was too sharp for his liking. The vision shifted and, in the place of Sakumo's body, there was Obito's. His right side was crushed under a massive boulder. He was trying to say something, and what Kakashi managed to understand reading his blood-covered lips made him pause. What the hell?

Eye's transplant? Jonin promotion? Protect Rin?

Kakashi started to think he lost his mind, when the Nightmare shifted again.

He gasped: he had struck his right hand in Rin's chest, who was looking at him with too much emotions to read, tears slowly falling from her cheeks. She whispered something when the Nightmare changed.

He looked down at Minato-sensei and Kushina's corpses, each of them with open wounds that passed through their abdomens, a faint newborn's cry echoing in the background of the burning woods.

And then another, one after the other, each of them older versions of his comrades and nameless shinobis: some were ANBU, a few had the jonin's green vest and others had a different hitai-ate, on which was written the kanji for "shinobi". At each vision, Kakashi's heart sunk lower and he felt like crying – even for the nameless shinobis.

He desperately wished that someone would decide to wake him up and, a split second later that he formed the thought, he felt a sharp, burning pain on his stomach.

His vision swam and all he saw was red: red that flowed endlessly from each wound, red like the fire that burned during the nights outside the village and red like the beautiful sunset seen from the Hokage's monument…

He woke up screaming his head off. Kakashi used his hands to _stop that pain, _frantically trying to extinguish the non-existing flames that burned his stomach.

After desperately trashing around for what felt like hours, the chuunin looked at where he assumed would be his wound. The skin was an angry red, with scratching marks all over it (probably a result of his need to stop the pain, he mused), but that wasn't what attracted his attention.

There was a strange seal right where the pain was worse. It was a spiral, like the one on Konoha's standard vest, with three tail-like marks parting from it; the swirl was surrounded by six strings of strange ancient writing that Kakashi didn't understand.

Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><em>A bit before<em>

Nineteen-years-old Namikaze Minato paused. He just arrived at the Training Ground 24 to (obviously) train his little team of two genins and a chuunin. He could still feel his headache from his failed dinner-plan to 'build teamwork' between the mismatched shinobis: Obito kept saying he helped old ladies to bring home their groceries, Kakashi kept lecturing Obito about Shinobi Rules and lateness, Rin kept trying to calm them down, all the while Minato kept telling himself that exuding Killer Intent would scare the genin.

The blonde grimaced: at the end Obito ran home after yelling at his silver-haired teammate, Kakashi returned to his emotionless self and Rin sighed, saying she had to leave because of her parents.

Before his thoughts drifted who-knows-where, Minato asked another time to himself: where was his cute little apprentice Kakashi? The chuunin was always at least fifteen minutes early and, checking the time, Minato arrived ten minutes earlier than the planned time; the problem was that the Training Ground was empty.

Minato flared his chackra, trying to pinpoint his student: there wasn't anything. Kakashi didn't set foot there today. He blinked, eyes wide. Maybe the little chuunin went training in another Ground? Maybe he didn't want to be around his teammates?

The jonin sighed. He didn't expect that evening to end like that and _still_ effect Team 7. He decided to wait until the others showed up, blaming his uneasiness on the headache.

Ten minutes later, when Rin showed up, Minato greeted her with a slightly cheerful "Good Morning, Rin!" The girl greeted back, but her eyes darted everywhere on the Training Ground, silently searching for her silver-haired teammate.

After a little search, she asked: "Sensei, where is Kakashi-kun?"

"No idea" Minato admitted "Maybe he just needs to cool off from yesterday evening" he then added as an afterthought, shrugging. The uneasy feeling returned full force, demanding to be considered.

Rin watched him from the corner of her eyes worriedly. "If you say so, sensei" she sighed.

An hour later a sheepish and cheerful voice shouted: "Sorry I'm late! There was a black cat crossing my path, so I took another… route… eh…" Obito's words died in his throat as he stared back at the wide-eyed looks he received. "Uhm… what's up sensei?" the Uchiha looked around "ano… where is Bakakashi?"

If possible, Minato became even paler. Kakashi was never late. The uneasy feeling smugly pointed out that Minato should have paid attention to it at the beginning. Something cold settled itself in the jonin's stomach and he felt sick. What if some Iwa-nin managed to sneak in the village and kill Kakashi? What if a group of angry jonins decided that they needed to assassinate 'the Hatake brat'? What if Kakashi could have been saved if Minato acted sooner, and now the jonin could only wait helplessly even if he reached his student?

"… Minato-sensei? Are you ok?" Obito suddenly asked, his face betraying confusion and worry. Even if Bakakashi had a stick up his ass, he was still his teammate.

Minato somehow managed to answer: "I-I… I'm going to check… on… Kakashi-kun…" the jonin had to swallow the need to run like hell while screaming and flailing his arms around in a panic attack. This wasn't going to reassure the genins.

It looked like there wasn't any need to _Shunshin_ to Kakashi's apartment, seeing that the silver-haired chuunin managed to arrive at the Training Ground. Minato was instantly relived and managed to stop himself from hugging the boy while yelling "Kashi!" only when he saw his odd behavior.

The boy looked even more pale than usual, his onyx eyes kept scanning the area for any kind of threat and he was definitely nervous about something, if the almost imperceptible shuffling of his feet was anything to go by. But what really made Minato pause was the way his hands gripped his shirt over his stomach, like he was afraid his innards were going to spill if he didn't keep the area covered.

Minato stopped that train of thought before he could go into Panic Land: he argued to himself that there wasn't any blood, not even its coppery smell, and that he should just ask him.

"Kakashi, did you get injured? Why are YOU late? What happened?! Tell me!" he frantically asked, no longer trying to keep himself controlled. Who honestly DARED to harm his student?

Kakashi looked even paler after looking at him, while Obito and Rin were behind their sensei with worried looks on their faces. Even Obito noticed the nervous behavior of the chuunin and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut, avoiding blurting something like "You're the late one now!"

The silver-haired boy looked around for a second before replying in a whisper: "Minato-sensei, can I talk to you in private?" He hated how much like a whiny little kid he sounded, but he felt a little justified for something like what happened that morning.

Minato looked like he wanted to argue, but then he shook his head and said to the two genins to warm up before they returned, promptly grabbing Kakashi and teleporting in another part of the Ground.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, what happened?" Minato asked again, still frantic.<p>

"Sensei…" the boy took a deep breath, trying to say everything right "this night I had a nightmare from which I couldn't wake up. Its details were definitely sharper than any other dream's, but I still woke up when I felt a burning pain on the stomach". Minato looked even more panicked, so Kakashi felt the urge to finish before the frantic sensei started to scream in distress: "When I checked the wound, I found a strange seal, and I think you'll understand more than me if you take a look at it". The chuunin raised his shirt to expose the aforementioned seal.

When he finished checking the seal, Minato's skin was as pale as Kakashi's hair. He looked at the seal several times, but he couldn't find any other seals that remotely matched the one he was seeing.

Someone made Kakashi a Jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun DUNNNNNNN! ****Crappy chapter and kind-of cliffhanger! :D**

**Still, if you need it I leave this:**

**"****sensei" means master (duh)**

**"****-kun" and "-sensei" are suffixes (like –sama, -san, -chan) that state the "respect-level" between people**

**"****ano" is an expression that states indecision, like "uhhh… uhm…"**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	3. Chapter 2: Someone help Minato-sensei!

**A/N (?) Three Chapters in a day's work! This is the beginning's marathon! :D**

**Again, thank you for the positive reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (a little at least…)**

**EDIT/UPDATE: Bow to boomvroomshroom for beta-ing this Chapter! **

**I still don't own Naruto. If I did I would die from happiness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Someone help Minato-sensei!<strong>

_Kakashi is a Jinchuuriki_. That thought continued to repeat itself in Minato's mind like an echo.

He took his eyes away for a morning, and someone managed to seal a BIJUU inside him? The blonde man was feeling everything from deep worry (his student had a demon in his stomach!), to rage (who dared to do this was going to die. Painfully. Multiple times.), to disappointment (the chakra of a Bijuu sealed in a scroll could be sensed even from inexperienced genins an entire mile away! What were the guards there for?), and everyone could almost see a giant _'WTF?!_' sign over his head (when did things got this out of hand? Why did someone seal a bijuu inside him?).

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Minato, in his panic, had unknowingly begun to exude killer intent. Not just a little bit, either - it was practically rolling off him in waves. Kakashi was a talented ninja, but he was still physically just a child, and even grown men wilted under that murderous gaze.

Before he could choke, the boy tried to regain the blonde's attention by whispering: "Minato-sensei? What seal is it?" The blue-eyed man blinked and clamped down his K.I. at the wake-up call, but his expression visibly darkened at the mention of the seal. He looked like he was about to say his death sentence, but instead settled with replying: "…it's a containment seal. Meaning that whoever did this…" his expression turned murderous again for a second before blanking out once more, "…used a fuinjustu to seal something inside you".

Kakashi took it quite well for a ten-year-old boy. Really, if he was normal, he would be in _hysterics_ right now. All he could do was ask as blankly as possible: "Is it dangerous? Can you take it off?"

The problem was that Minato could read him like an open book. He knew that the more expressionless Kakashi was, the more nervous and frightened he was. An urgent visit to the Hokage Tower was definitely needed. Minato dropped a Kage Bunshin to inform the kids of his absence and promptly left with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Jiraya was reporting the success of his month-long mission near the border of Kusa no Kuni when his beloved sunshine-haired student barged in the Hokage's office with a cry of "Hokage-sama! It's an emergency!" without any formality whatsoever, little Hatake in tow.<p>

The Sandaime immediately felt something was seriously wrong with the newcomers and ordered the jonin to explain. Minato looked on the verge of a panic attack, but still managed to choke out a coherent word that made both the Hokage's and Jiraya's blood freeze.

"Jinchuuriki," he whispered.

Both stared with wide eyes and paled considerably. How was it possible? How could a ninja enter Konoha's walls with a _bijuu_ ready to seal? Anyone with half a brain understood that the Hatake's presence meant the seal was on him, and neither of them were idiots.

"Who sealed a demon inside him?!" Jiraya blurted, before his brain caught up with his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was staring wide-eyed at the three adults. He was clever enough to put together the pieces. The so-called "containment seal" on his skin was meant to seal a demon inside him. He was a time bomb in the village.

But… if the swirl contained the demon… what were the tail-like streaks that exited the boundaries of the seal?

* * *

><p>Obito was left speechless by the barely restrained fright in the Kage Bunshin's eyes. Rin was the first to recover and, after blinking, she asked if the Uchiha wanted to train or try to understand what happened to their cold teammate.<p>

It was obvious that Rin was really worried, what with her eyes trying to convince the boy that they needed to know what could upset Minato-sensei and Kakashi like that. Obito decided to do both: "What if we sneak around the village to understand what happened?" he asked. "Sensei didn't want us to know, but this way we would train our sneakiness AND see discover this mystery!" the boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

The girl's face lit up and her relieved smile stretched the purple marks on her cheeks, her kindly brown eyes settling in a look of determination. Obito felt his whole face reddening at the sight of her smile directed at him.

He pulled his orange goggles over his eyes as Rin declared their intent to help their teammates at all costs. Obito agreed, and the couple ran into the village.

* * *

><p>Kakashi paled considerably when he understood the meaning of the tail-like streaks.<p>

"N-no..." he choked "T-the seal… is…" he couldn't find the appropriate words to describe that.

"The seal could release the bijuu at any second," Jiraya whispered in horror after seeing it. "The seal was created to help the release of the demon on purpose." At this point, the two ANBU near the Hokage were tensely staring at the silver-haired boy, wide-eyed: the demon could be released at any second, and the Sandaime was too near to survive something like a bijuu's homicidal rampage.

Minato, Jiraya, the two ANBU and the Sandaime were as still as humanly possible, while Kakashi was shaking like a leaf, on the verge of hyperventilating, his face as white as a paper sheet.

**"Hey,"** a deep voice said inside Kakashi's head, making him jump three feet in the air. **"Looks like we'll live together from now on, eh?"** It gave a chuckle that sounded like nails on a blackboard and was just as disturbing.

The chuunin looked frantically everywhere in the room. It wasn't real, right? This was definitely a nightmare, like the one where everyone died. But the people he saw where all alive and younger now. _'Deep breaths,'_ he thought. _'Don't go in a panic attack. Analyze the situation'_.

**"It IS real, Kakashi-chan"** the voice smugly spoke again. **"I'm the bijuu inside you; you KNOW it. You just can't accept it,"** the demon said, like it could read his thoughts (and, really, it was the truth).

"Kakashi-kun! Don't listen to the demon! Don't give in!" Minato shouted at the frozen boy, hoping that maybe his voice could snap the little chuunin out of his daze. The sensei was almost sure that the demon was trying to lure the boy into releasing it and kill everyone in its wake.

Kakashi looked back at his sensei. If whatever was in him could cause Minato to panic so much, than all of Konoha had to be downright terrified.

**"I need only a little moment of control, 'Kashi-chan,"** the voice spoke in a sickly-sweet tone. **"I could easily force my way out, but I need your survival…"** Kakashi could almost see its condescending, predator-like smirk.

"No! You won't have it! I won't give in!" the silver-haired boy shouted, not even aware he did it in his attempt to talk to the demon. Every single ninja in the room was even tenser after the chuunin's yell. Jiraya, the Third and Minato could only helplessly watch the distressed boy and hope he regained control - it wouldn't do any good putting other seals on him without analyzing the one already there.

The Kyuubi waited not-so patiently for Kakashi's surrender, but when he didn't obtain it he spoke again **"… I asked for your own good, human. I WILL take control NOW,"** he finished with a snarl.

The Jinchuuriki didn't even completely understand the bijuu's words when he felt an intense burning sensation. It was like someone decided drowning him in boiling oil would be funny. There was little he could do to relieve his agony except let out a bloodcurdling cry.

All the shinobi in the room were ready in their battle stances, though they knew that it probably wouldn't do much good. Meanwhile, Minato was holding onto the little chuunin tightly with both arms, desperately wishing that the bijuu wasn't going to rampage around the village and that the boy could still be saved from the evil within him.

Blood-red chakra was bubbling on Kakashi's skin, a demonic and poisonous red that burned Minato's hands. The waves of toxic chakra, however, never left the room: Jiraya activated chakra-suppressing seals on the office's walls in the hope that Konoha would never know of the Jinchuuriki in their mist. Obviously, if they came back alive and the room wasn't destroyed.

When Kakashi's tortured screams subsided, his whole body slumped in Minato's grip. They were both breathing heavily and the jonin had some burns on his hands and vest. The blonde pushed the younger up, trying to see his face (or whatever wasn't covered with his ever-present mask). The little boy was sweating and pale, and Minato stilled when he saw his eyes.

They weren't their normal onyx color. They were a bright shade of red with cat-like pupils that seemed to look right into the most forbidden depths of the soul. His eyes were shining with smugness and knowledge and it was obvious who won the control of the body.

**"Minato,"** it growled, with a voice deeper than the boy's, **"I'll take control of Kakashi-chan when I'll deem it necessary."** Its expression then twisted in a snarl. **"DON'T do anything to the seal, or else you'll see this little boy rejecting his own chakra, and I'll take over his body forever!"** the bijuu threatened with his most dangerous don't-mess-with-me look that he could pull off. Just to offer good advice, it then added, "**Treat my vessel well, humans. If I feel anything is out of place…"** his face twisted in rage, **"…all of you WILL regret it."**

His red eyes then slid shut and Kakashi slumped again in Minato's arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Rin!" Obito whispered to his left. "Don't you feel something is… off?"<p>

She frowned and nodded. "Hai… maybe someone noticed us and decided to warn us…?"

Obito bit his lip. What should they do? Continue their "find out what's wrong with Bakakashi" mission, disregarding the danger? Or should they back off with a strategic retreat? _'This kind of decision is more suited for Bakakashi and Minato-sensei…'_ Obito thought. He decided to look around and check their surroundings. They were right outside the Hokage Tower at 9:15 in the morning. The majority of the shinobi were out training, doing missions, or fighting outside Konoha on the battlefield. The streets were full of civilians and the occasional injured jonin or chuunin. Sometimes a genin team passed nearby while jogging.

Maybe they should continue…?

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" a voice boomed behind them, making them jump ten feet in the air "HOW ARE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?" Obito stared in shocked horror at the spandex-wearing kid. WHY did they run into GAI of all people?

"G-Gai-kun… hi…" Rin managed to greet with wide eyes: her heart was still beating like mad after that scare. "Ano… we're doing well… and you?" she then asked, just to be polite. "I'M AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER, RIN-CHAN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN!" the… overly enthusiastic genin replied. "WHERE IS MY HIP AND COOL ETERNAL RIVAL?"

"You mean Bakakashi?" Obito asked before he could stop himself. The other boy nodded with too much energy and they were sure his eyes sparkled. "…uh… we think he's there" he answered while pointing at the red building behind them.

"YOSH! THEN I'LL ENTER AND CHALLENGE HIM TO MY YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE! OTHERWISE I'LL CLIMB THE HOKAGE'S MONUMENT WITHOUT MY RIGHT ARM WHILE SINGING 'THE KUNAI IS ON THE FLOOR'!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs while he ran inside the Tower with all his youthfulness.

Obito and Rin blinked and suspected the presence of a genjutsu when they saw a rainbow in Gai's wake and a sunset on the horizon. They looked at each other and decided to wait until Kakashi left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last ending you anticipated, ne? XD It looks like every chapter is longer than the one before… I don't know how long the last will be… ugh.**

**However! Second chapter! The title is crappy, but at least it means that poor little Minato has a panic attack! Still, if you're wondering what the Nightmare meant: it's complicated. Shortly, it means the memories of Older Kakashi merged slightly with Younger Kakashi. The red pain is, of course, all of Kurama's chackra (all that he had before travelling, that's it). If you don't know why Minato promptly ignored the strange visions, it's just because there's a damn bijuu inside his student! The more urgent matter is the demon, of course. When the whole ordeal is finished, he'll ask.**

**Chibi Vocabulary time!**

**Kage Bunshin: shadow clone. The jutsu Naruto kept doing. That.**

**Kusa no Kuni: Grass Country if I'm not mistaking. The one of the Kannabi Bridge.**

**Bakakashi: Kakashi's nickname, decided by Obito.**

**Jinchuuriki: bijuu's host. Not literally, but it indicates those few ninjas.**

**Sandaime: the Third. Until I say "Tsuchikage", "Raikage", ecc., it'll mean Sandaime Hokage.**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	4. Chapter 3: Deal

**Merry Christmas EVERYONE! :D Feed me with reviews and I'll keep up with this story!**

**Answering Callian31: Kakashi could achieve the Nine-tailed mode ONLY after adapting to Kurama's chackra AND agreeing to use it (I don't think Kurama could force it without transforming like in Pain's attack… but that wasn't nine-tailed CHACKRA mode, more like breaking the seal). … I wanted to sign with "Shiiroi Kitsune21" under the end Author's Note. I'm only one person, don't worry ;) **

**Answering TegzTsinelas: Uhm… the prologue (and half-ish chapter 1) was written by me yesterday evening (?), but I couldn't upload it until morning… eh. Kushina WILL appear (there wouldn't be Minato without Kushina-chan XD), but I need to plan better her interaction. Read the A/N below to understand :D. About little 'Kashi-chan and control: Kurama said to just give him control and Kakashi REFUSED, thus the Kyuubi took over forcefully. IF and ONLY IF Kakashi decides to let Kurama take over Kakashi won't faint. :3**

**Answering Bananarock509: … you know, I didn't think about Naruto's jinchuuriki status. Oops. But of course I won't make poor little Kakashi die! This Chapter will answer… meh. :D And yes, of course you can laugh! I'll still try to sneak some sad-attempted humor, after all!**

**Answering Prescripto13: are you reading my mind? O.o**

**(Tell me if you want me to answer in private…) Beware of the Chapter 3!**

**Naruto I own not. Otherwise you would see Kakashi's little kids everywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Deal<strong>

"… Minato-kun, please calm down." The Sandaime said to the frantic jonin whose eyes were wide in panic, hands still gripping his student's clothes and shacking. Not that the Hokage wouldn't admit feeling one of his deepest fears, but he managed to keep a somewhat calm exterior to help the others do the same.

The blonde jonin looked at the elder, before forcefully slowing his breathing to regain a little of control over his strong emotions. He was completely frozen, still not believing that, in a morning, his life was turned upside down.

Jiraya managed to take off the chackra-suppressants seals from the walls, all the while with a giant 'WTF' sign over his head. He planned on… doing some research in the hot springs for the rest of the day, and instead he found himself with a damn _bijuu_ sealed inside his student's student, Sakumo's son. Could this day get any weirder?

"YOUTHFUL HOKAGE-SAMA!"

…ugh, he shouldn't have challenged Life.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ETERNAL RIVAL?" the newcomer shouted right after slamming the door open. Jiraya didn't remember his name, but little genins mustn't know anything about bijuus… expecially _living-megaphones_.

"This is confidential, kiddo. Your 'eternal rival' needs to rest and won't come… with… you…" The Sannin trailed off, seeing waterfalls of tears flow endlessly from the boy's eyes. He appeared like he wanted to shout something sappy and 'youthful', but fortunately the Sandaime cut him off.

"Hound" he called, the ANBU kneeling at the Hokage's right "bring Kakashi at the medical wing, code 342-red. Now." The other Black Ops agent tensed: 342-_red? _A Jinchuuriki with a faulted seal was something for at least a _black_ code! And saying it in front a little _genin_, no less! Still, that wasn't his decision and didn't argue.

Hound, meanwhile, disappeared with a shunshin taking the silver-haired boy away from his sensei.

The blonde's eyes lit with fury when he noticed his student wasn't in his arms, but he calmed down again at the Sandaime's hand sign to stop. For a second no one said anything.

"I SHALL CLIMB THE HOKAGE'S MONUMENT WITHOUT MY RIGHT ARM WHILE SINGING'THE KUNAI IS ON THE FLOOR' BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE TO CHALLENGE MY RIVAL! GOODBYE HOKAGE-SAMA!" the down-right weird shinobi yelled while running out of the room. Minato, Jiraya and Hiruzen exchanged glances; then the latter ordered them to keep an eye out for the unknown fuinjutsu user who might still be cheerfully roaming in the village.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found himself in a freezing library.<p>

Of all the things he thought could happen, this wasn't what he expected (like everything that happened that morning), expecially after feeling the demon take control. He shivered: THAT wasn't something he wished to experience again.

He looked around, trying to find something that could help him understand where he was. The library was huge and too wide: there were a lot of books (some were even as big as dictionaries!) on the several shelves, and there was still a lot of empty space. He couldn't even see the ceiling, and that was saying something. That still didn't stop him from asking himself _why was it so damn freezing?_

_'__You won't find out how to get out if you don't move' _ he thought _'... it's even better if you don't freeze to death'. _He really wished for something to keep himself warm, but without dry wood and Katon jutsus he couldn't create a fire and bring it with him.

A split of second after he finished the thought, a strange reddish flame burst on his right, making him jump slightly. He looked around, but he still didn't see anyone. Kakashi examined the little fire: it was obviously hot and its blood-red color held traces of his white chackra, visible on the flame's tips. The chuunin frowned: why did a random fire suddenly popped because Kakashi wanted it?

Looking closer, the boy thought he heard a faint laughter coming from it. He shook his head: after what happened that day, he didn't think anything could surprise him that much. Not even if an army of Iwa-nins decided to dress a pink tutu with shiny little gems and dance in front of his eyes while singing some dumb song backwards.

…and the little silver-haired chuunin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when his thought materialized in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to hold on his last threads of sanity left in him. He blinked twice. The imaginary army kept dancing and singing backwards. And they wore the pink tutus he was imagining too.

Now he was _sure _the fire was laughing at him.

Kakashi wished those disturbing images to disappear and, fortunately, they did.

"What's so funny?" he snapped at the fire while glaring at it.

It laughed even louder and the red part begun to grow. Kakashi found himself unable to move away from the fire, now surrounding him completely. Fortunately, it didn't reach his skin (he felt enough burning sensations for the day) and simply blocked his sight for a second. The silver-haired chuunin closed his eyes until he didn't feel the weird red fire around him anymore, only a slight warm.

The sight of a very seal-free, huge and orange nine-tailed fox smirking at him near a white bonfire was unexpected.

**"****Finally we meet, uhm?" **the fox growled **"… don't look at me like that. I politely asked for control, and you refused." **It then said, his smirk widening at the shocked expression on the boy's mostly-covered face. **"And then you wished warmth in your own mindscape. Very sad place, in my opinion".**

"What are you? Why are you HERE?" Kakashi eventually asked before his brain could tell him that yelling at a _huge_ demon wasn't his brightest idea. At the very least he knew where he was and what his new 'neighbor' was like.

**"****You don't KNOW?" **the fox snarled, his tails swinging back and forth behind it **"I'm the all-mighty, most powerful and wise of the Bijuus! I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, pathetic human! Tales of my strength are spread across the whole shinobi world, my very ****_title_**** frightfully whispered and feared!" **the newly revealed Kyuubi shouted with pride.

Kakashi was speechless.

**"****However…" **it said **"Kami chose me to see what the future will bring on the world…" **its voice raised and the Kyuubi stared at Kakashi **"…and I decided to change the bloody path it will take, inevitably leading to my death!" **It was obvious that he couldn't very well say "I came from the future with older-you's chackra to save the world because I felt pity towards my host –your sensei's brat, by the way- and your sufferings AND I didn't want to die".

…well, he COULD. But the chuunin would without a doubt spill all of it and Kurama had more pride than that to admit he felt something like _pity. _So… he lied.

Kakashi's jaw hit the mindscape's floor. The Kyuubi lowered his head on his paws (_'with deadly too-sharp claws!' _the boy's mind had to add) and waited the chuunin to process the new informations. After a few seconds, the mess of running thoughts in Kakashi's mind managed to slow down a little from 'WTF?' to 'I'm-trying-very-hard-to-understand-this-bullshit', so Kurama decided to offer a deal.

**"****Kit" **it spoke up **"I'm asking you to help me with this goal. If you agree, I'll lend you my chackra when it's necessary, offer you almost endless stamina and inhuman healing ability" **the Kyuubi said to a wide-eyed Kakashi. **"In turn, you'll let me take control IMMEDIATELY when I ask you to" **Kurama empathized on the 'immediately' with the Glare of Doom **"and don't reveal the future to ANYONE, not even the Hokage".**

The ten-years-old chuunin was even more shocked: a _deal?_ He then thought about the little fact that the Kyuubi could take control whenever he wanted, all the while gleefully drowning him with his red chackra, shivering unconsciously.

What the Kitsune was offering was rather tempting and deadly useful, too: it was like a peace treaty, where all sides gained something. Kakashi could fight for Konoha even better with the bijuu's power, true, but blindly offering control was something that wasn't too comforting. And why shouldn't he tell everything the Kyuubi said about this bloody future?

Still, Kakashi didn't have much choice (if Kurama's condescending smirk while he analyzed the pros and cons was anything to go by), but decided the less painful route of working together.

"I'll… agree" he said "if you promise to NOT destroy Konoha" he added looking at the demon's eyes. It smirked gleefully, showing all his sharp fangs in a satisfied grin. **"Agreed, little Kit" **it almost _chirped _**"I won't destroy Konohagakure no Sato, and you will listen to me. By the way…" **the Kitsune added **"… My name's Kurama, just to let you know".**

* * *

><p>"Minato-sensei!"<p>

Said blonde man was tackled by his little genins, almost falling on the ground. "Sensei! What happened to Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked with wide eyes "Will he be OK?" "Why was Bakakashi acting strange?" Obito added from his sensei's right.

"Look at who we met, Minato!" Jiraya beamed from the door with a wide smile. The jonin smiled a little seeing the tiny duo, but everyone could see the deep worry within his light-blue eyes. "…Kashi-kun will be up in no time" he answered "he'll be already jumping out of the window when we'll miss him, like usual…" the blonde closed his eyes in what he hoped was a reassuring smile, patting his genins' hair.

"…AND THEN THE KUNAI MET THE FLOOOOOOOOOR! LA, LALALALA, LA! THE NINJA OPENED THE DOOOOOOOOR! OHH, UOHH, UOHHH! YEAY, YEAY, YEAY!..."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Looking at the Hokage's monument above them, they saw that _yes_, Maito Gai was climbing it and _singing _(more like yelling at the top of his lungs). With his right arm firmly behind his back.

On a normal day, Minato would have laughed a little at the genin's weird tendencies, but right now he was too worried: at least the Hokage didn't put Kakashi in complete isolation (as was decided for the black code), allowing Minato to visit his silver-haired student.

He still couldn't shake off the feeling of absolute fear that seeing the demon's red eyes made him feel, the helplessness that froze him on the spot. He only hoped that Kakashi could hold off the demon until Minato and Jiraya do something about it. They had to contact Kushina, however: she knew a lot about bijuus and Jinchuurikis, she was a Fuinjutsu master and was the best to help Kakashi.

Fortunately, she was already returning from a mission: then Kushina could fix this whole ordeal and Kakashi could still be a shinobi. Right?

"What if we visit him later, eh?" Minato suggested to the genins and Jiraya "we'll see how is his condition and shake off this worry, don't you agree?" he added with faked cheerfulness.

The blonde really wished what he said to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chistmas update! :D**

**In the next I'll maybe insert Kushina-chan and 'don't-worry-about-me' Kakashi! … I said almost all at the beginning. Still, about Kushina: Kurama was holding his chackra within the seal, not allowing any to flow outside. Plus, the Uzumaki wasn't there, so… no problems for now!**

**Gai is still youthful and… loud. Everyone will think something's off, but they won't understand all. Ah, and Older Kakashi WAS in the mindscape: the white bonfire! :D He doesn't have enough chackra to interact at the moment, but he's slowly reforming, don't worry! … it will take a lot of time, though. **

**'****The kunai is on the floor' is something I created on the spot to add humor: YAY for Singer!Gai! **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	5. Chapter 4: What happens now?

**Reviews! Yay! AND READ MY PROFILE FOR THE NEWS!**

**Answering Bananarock509: Older Kakashi will appear LATER (how much, don't know :P). And I, uh… forgot to mention Kushina's Jinchuuriki status… ops. AND YES! KAKASHI IS TOO AWESOME FOR DEATH!**

**Answering Bursting Rage: … ops. I wrote wrong. Silly me! :D I said in the description more-or-less correct words… well, THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT! I'll change from now on! **

**If you're asking yourselves why sometimes Kurama is referred as an 'it' and others as 'him', it's because some people think of the Kyuubi as a demon that doesn't deserve to be treated like a person, while someone else thinks (Kurama included) that 'it' isn't the way you refer to a sentient being. **

**Do I own Naruto? Of course not! If I did Madara would have a better haircut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: What happens now?<strong>

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was currently observing Kakashi's mindscape and thinking. Really, there wasn't anything else to do now. At least the seal wasn't oppressive and he could use his chakra to keep himself warm and dry. Naruto's seal was really strong, even if it was open: Kurama could give chakra only to the host, while the seal rejected the one used to dry the sewer.

When Kurama travelled back in time, he didn't expect Kakashi's mind to be so… cold. _Fucking freezing_ would be the best words to say it. But the Kyuubi had to control every time the chakra's flow: too much and he would burn the boy's chakra coils, too little and the chuunin wouldn't adapt in time to the new guest inside him. Plus, Kurama had to keep the white bonfire lit, otherwise Kakashi would spontaneously reject the demon's chakra and die painfully: for a ten-years-old the Hatake had resistant coils, but without the Older Kakashi's chakra there wouldn't be anything to 'filter' the bijuu's.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>"Ano… sensei?"<p>

"Yes, Rin? What is it?"

"Why are we here? I've never seen this place…" she said, waving her arms to empathize the point.

Minato chuckled "Of course you didn't! This is the Underground ANBU Medical Facility, a place reserved for… special cases" he then replied, hoping that she wouldn't ask which cases.

The girl's eyes widened "Sensei, what happened to Kakashi-kun? Is he OK?" Rin frantically asked.

"Rin, keep your voice low!" the jonin whispered, noticing some ANBUs were watching them like hawks. Obviously, they were asking themselves 'why are there two little genins?'

The girl lowered slightly her head, but Minato could see her need to know what happened to her silver-haired teammate. But could Minato lie to his students?

Fortunately, that wasn't necessary, because Jiraya spoke up: "He was poisoned" the Sannin lied easily, even in front of the duo's shocked faces "We suspect an enemy managed to enter in the village and poisoned him with strange venom. It affects the chakra system and the medical ANBUs are doing what they can to keep him stable and heal him".

Minato was stunned by Jiraya's lying abilities. Sure, the pervert was a spy and lying was like breathing, but doing it to two little innocent genins with such poker face and ease!

"… room 342, code red. Kakashi's here" the Sannin said, opening the reinforced door.

* * *

><p><em>A bit before<em>

**"****Kit, wake up" **Kurama said **"You have visitors". **Kakashi would have jumped from the bed at the voice if he was free to do so. _'What place is this? What happened?' _he thought. He tried to move, but he was tied to the bed with thick ropes under a white blanket. The chuunin looked around: there were strange seals on the walls, five chairs and a heart monitor, which was liked to him.

**"****Those are chakra suppressants. Keh." **Kurama gave a mental smirk **"Looks like they still think I'm going to kill everyone!" **he exclaimed. _'So they tied me because you can take control?' _**"I DID say that I was feared, didn't I?" **the fox gleefully said.

**"****Now be a good boy and keep calm!" **he added, right before the door opened.

"Kashi-kun? How do you feel?" Minato asked, worry lingering his eyes. "Better than before, sensei" the boy answered "…is everyone else OK?"

"Kakashi!" Rin raised her voice "YOU were poisoned, why do you ask if the others are OK?" her face settled in a worried look, staring right into the chuunin's eyes "We all were worried for YOU!" the girl then kept talking about health and medics and poisons, but Kakashi wasn't exactly listening.

_'__Poison?' _**"****They couldn't very well say you have me, don't you think?" **Kakashi agreed. Then, in a moment, on Rin's chest appeared a hole, while her lips were covered in blood. The chuunin paled considerably and looked to his sensei.

But Minato had a hole through his abdomen, too, his face pale like a corpse's. Kakashi's eyes widened and desperately looked away, settling on Obito. He really shouldn't have.

The happy Uchiha's left was blood-stained, while his right was completely gone like dust on a windy day except for the head, which was horribly scarred. His right eye was red ('_the Sharingan_?' Kakashi asked himself), while his left was violet with strange black circles.

At this point, Kakashi started hyperventilating.

"Kakashi!" "Bakakashi!" "Kashi-kun!" "Brat!" the four people exclaimed. What's happening to him? 'The demon's taking over _again_?' Minato and Jiraya frantically thought 'This is SO not the time!' Jiraya looked at the seals on the walls: they weren't disturbed by any chakra! What caused this?

**"****OI! KIT! CALM DOWN!" **Kurama snarled in Kakashi's head **"WHERE'S YOUR CONTROL, HATAKE?" **Seeing he didn't obtain any results, the Kyuubi gave the mental version of a punch on the head (not enough to give him a concussion, only a little headache), hoping that the pain could clear his mind a bit.

Kakashi winced and his breathing _finally_ slowed, right when four ANBUs slammed the door open.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen firmly thought that he was too old for this job.<p>

Really, he didn't expect an enemy fuinjutsu user to cheerfully sneak inside Konoha AND seal a damn _bijuu_ inside one of his shinobis, all the while avoiding capture.

Right after declaring Kakashi's Jinchuuriki status an S-rank secret, he summoned the head of the Sensor's unit, the ANBU's Commander and the Elders (Homura, Koharu and Danzo) to inform them of the situation and ask them if they felt something suspicious in the last days.

"We didn't sense any enemy shinobi or bijuu-like chakra, Hokage-sama" Hikari Ryuu of the Sensor's unit affirmed "I apologize for our failure to intercept him" he bowed slightly, his spiky brown hair covering his green eyes.

The ANBU Commander gritted his teeth "We didn't feel anything too, Sandaime-sama" Hiruzen could pick up the frustrated undertone behind the white mask "Even after we examined the Hatake's apartment we didn't find any lead. It's like the unknown shinobi never existed" he finished almost in a growl, his fox-like white and red mask amplifying his anger.

"So you are saying that our _elite_ ANBU" Danzo begun, sneering the word 'elite' "Didn't sense _anything_ right where the sealing took place and the chakra should be stuck on _everything_!" the man finished with a scowl. He felt anger at their failure, but some of it was reserved for his ROOT shinobi, too: not even they managed to find anything as well.

Commander Kitsune bristled in anger and his short black hair seemed to lift slightly with K.I., then the Hokage motioned him to calm down a little.

"Hiruzen" Homura begun "we need to decide what to do with the Jinchuuriki. We can't let two of them to roam freely, expecially one with a faulted seal!" he raised his voice.

The Hokage very carefully didn't twitch at the way the Elder referred the little chuunin. "_Kakashi-kun" _the Sandaime replied "will resist with all of his will and he won't be a danger if he could help it. Plus, when the demon managed to take over, it only talked to us, even if it could have broken the seal" Danzo wanted to argue, but the Hokage blocked him "The bijuu threatened to go on a rampage ONLY if Kakashi-kun was mistreated or we tampered with the seal. For now it's better to observe how the demon is affecting him" the Elders opened their mouths to talk, but Hiruzen continued "we'll act _if_ it will try to break the seal again. But ONLY in this case."

"Hiruzen!" Danzo shouted angrily "How can you trust a DEMON? The Hatake is now a time-bomb inside Konoha and it's OUR DUTY to protect it! Did you think that the Kyuubi inside the Uzumaki wasn't enough to let free?!" "Who knows what could happen if they meet?" Koaru spoke up "Then we would have TWO BIJUUS rampaging in Konoha!" Homura was going to add his two cents, when…

"SILENCE!" the Hokage ordered with all his authority. The Elders quietly shut their mouths. Kitsune seemed slightly gleeful that Danzo was yelled at. Ryuu straightened in his seat in the Hokage's council room.

Danzo of course decided to insist "It would be better if the Hatake was under my tutelage". The Hokage would have choked if he was drinking something, but his shock was seen only by the slight widening of his eyes. "This way the two Jinchuurikis wouldn't meet and I could train him to control the bijuu" Danzo obviously didn't point out that, if the Sandaime accepted, the chuunin would join his ROOT program and all Danzo's to control, a heartless weapon.

The Sandaime was clearly suspicious, so he said: "For now we'll see how Kakashi-kun is affected by the demon. Only if he's too unstable we'll see if he wants to join you. Now you're all dismissed."

The Elders reluctantly bowed and stood up, leaving the room with Ryuu right behind them. "Kitsune" the Hokage called "Bring in my office Uzumaki Kushina. She should be already handing her mission report". The ANBU Commander bowed with a short "Hai, Hokage-sama" and promptly left the room with a shunshin.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina was really happy.<p>

She returned from a month-long A-ranked mission and she was finishing her report (should she write that the Kumo-nin mocked her beautiful red hair and Kushina kicked him right where it hurts the most? Or only that he _squeaked_ in pain?) while eating her favourite cookies, when an ANBU appeared in her room.

"Kushina-san" a fox-masked ANBU said in a monotone. Kushina glared at him (who dared to interrupt her _cookie time_?) and finished her mission report in seconds (she couldn't even add all of her amazing acts of bravery!) before asking "What is it, ANBU-san?" in an annoyed tone.

The ANBU was completely unimpressed "Hokage-sama wants you in his office immediately" he replied briskly and offered his hand. When Kushina raised an eyebrow at that, Kitsune added "I'll shunshin you there" before falling silent again.

_Now_ Uzumaki Kushina was very annoyed, but obeyed all the same.

* * *

><p>"Ah, good afternoon (yes, it's afternoon.) Kushina-san, I hope you're well" the Sandaime greeted the woman when she appeared in his office. Kitsune bowed and teleported away.<p>

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama" Kushina replied back and offered her mission report. Hiruzen took it (he didn't even ask why it smelled like cookies) and took a deep breath.

"Kushina" he begun, the red-haired woman straightening her back at the solemn tone "What I'm about to tell you is a S-ranked secret". The Uzumaki's eyes widened. What required her skills immediately after she returned from a mission?

"An enemy shinobi used a seal on Hatake Kakashi" Kushina tensed more at the name (one of Minato's students! Whatever this enemy did, he was _so_ going to pay _– dattebane_!) but stayed silent.

"The mysterious shinobi managed to seal a bijuu inside him with a purposely faulted Jinchuuriki seal without leaving any trace. I'm asking you to help him" the Hokage bluntly said.

Kushina's jaw fell open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloooooooooo! I'm updating once a day for now! And I have two stories on hold, believe it!**

**Thumbs down for Evil!Danzo! (Danzo is always evil, but oh well) If you're going to ask me if 'Kashi-chan will end up in ROOT *collective shudder*, NO, he won't. Not with Minato and almost everyone opposing that decision. **

**Feed me with reviews and READ MY PROFILE! I'M PREPARING TWO OTHER STORIES BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE YOU WANT FIRST! **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	6. Chapter 5: Who's this impostor?

**Good eeeeevening, followers! ;) (I'm still waiting for votes about the stories… check the profile)**

**Answering bananarock509: Naruto's soul already left the body (thus no Naruto's chakra)… so nope, poor little Naruto didn't travel back! I know, I'm cruel… sigh. And YES, they know it's a demon, but until Kushina (or the Kyuubi) recognizes the chakra they won't know which one! ;)**

**Answering TegzTsinelas, which review didn't appear to me until now: Kushina's Kyuubi will try to throw a tantrum about "who's that impostor?!", "why is he working with a human?", and "why isn't he breaking the seal to free me as well?" I didn't know if I should have added the "Kyuubi is acting strange" factor in Kushina's part, so I didn't. :3 And, uh, Older Kakashi's habits: no, Younger Kakashi will try to be on time, even if he'll feel like being late… and I don't think he'll read porn (not yet, BUAHAHA!). About eye-smiles, implausible excuses, aloof behavior, sarcasm ecc. … you'll have to read ;)**

**Answering Prescripto13: exactly what I thought for Kushina's intervention! The coldness should represent Kakashi's lack of emotion (I know he showed them in those chapters, but in the normal timeline he was an emotionless stick-up-his-ass, ne?) and the warmth was Kurama's chakra. The white bonfire will continue to grow and the mindscape will change a bit… ;) **

**And, uh, if you're wondering about the whole 'I-see-dead-people': the memories of Older and Younger Kakashi merged, so his vision is doubled into 'current person-corpse'! Ugh, poor 'Kashi-chan…**

**Still don't own Naruto! Otherwise Danzo would have died much before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Who's this impostor?!<strong>

The four ANBU calmly suggested Minato and the genins to leave the room (more like throwing them out, but no one was about to argue).

The ninjas of Team Minato (minus Kakashi) were more worried than ever. The chuunin didn't start hyperventilating for nothing, but that left the question: what happened to him?

Obito and Rin were staring at Minato for answers and guidance and the blonde begun: "A-ano… we'll train tomorrow… at 7:30 in the morning… at Training Ground 21…" he looked around worriedly "…I don't think that the ANBUs would agree to let us check on 'Kashi-kun…".

"But he's our teammate!" Obito yelled, even if Minato motioned him to lower his voice "They can't stop us from checking on Bakakashi! Right?" Rin bit her lip, but her look was resigned "…Obito-kun" she whispered "it looked like our presence caused that… 'scene'".

"They'll never allow us to come if he isn't dismissed" Minato concluded, but his face made known what he thought about it. Obito looked defeated. Not even sensei could do something.

Team Minato left the building and headed to their apartments.

* * *

><p>Danzo was not satisfied (he never was. But this was beside the point).<p>

He couldn't shape Kushina into a weapon (even when he pointed out how powerful she could be with the Kyuubi's power), but he wasn't about to let go the possibility to do the same with the little Hatake prodigy.

Hiruzen didn't see the danger and the value of that little Jinchuuriki because of his stupid ideals of peace, childhood and sunshine! Danzo had to become Hokage for Konoha's good, even if that meant kill his friend.

The village could rule above the whole shinobi world if all the ninja were under Danzo's command.

But for now he couldn't very well oppose the old fool's orders to just observe the Hatake. At the moment Danzo would do as told… he _did_ consider tampering with the seal to '_encourage_' the Hokage to hand him the Jinchuuriki, but it would be counter-productive having a rampaging bijuu inside the village.

His ROOT shinobis were clueless about the mysterious enemy, as were the Hokage's ANBU. This was rather worrisome and troublesome (Shikaku Nara sneezed): now they had to cover the holes in the defenses _and_ fight the war on their borders with Iwa and Kumo! Problem was that they didn't have a lot of shinobis right now, and most of them were already on duty.

Fortunately Konoha was known for the quality of its ninjas: the Toad Sage, the Slug Princess, the Snake Sannin, the Yellow Flash… and, four years ago, there was also the White Fang (then he committed suicide. Totally not Danzo's fault for once) Plus, the most powerful of the bijuu was sealed in the Red Habanero, kunoichi fighting by Konoha's side!

…this left the little Hatake, Jinchuuriki of an unknown demon and extremely loyal to the village, to find his place in the Third Great Shinobi War.

Danzo still thought that the young chuunin was wasted under the tutelage of two emotional fools.

* * *

><p><em>The next day <em>

"Hatake Kakashi" a bird-masked ANBU said emotionlessly "you're dismissed from the Underground ANBU Medical Facility" he frowned behind the mask, but concluded all the same "… you have to go to the Training Ground 45 at 8:10 this morning. Goodbye". The ANBU promptly left.

**"…****this soon?" **Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow (?) when Kakashi walked outside the building. The latter shrugged inwardly and went home to grab his equipment.

Unfortunately, the villagers were just like Kurama remembered: sneering, ignorant and hateful humans who glared at whoever they felt deserved the worst treatment possible. Even chuunin and jonins did the same towards little Naruto, but the reason, at least, was obvious: they knew the Kyuubi was sealed within him, and all of them resented the fox that almost destroyed Konoha. Of course that wasn't fair in the slightest, but that was _almost_ understandable.

However, to do the same to ten-years-old Kakashi was even more infuriating: the boy didn't do anything wrong and, for the public knowledge, he didn't have a bijuu inside him. Hell, the little Hatake was a _chuunin_ and was extremely loyal to the village! Did they want him to become a _nukenin_? Fortunately for those fools, Kakashi remained a Konoha shinobi, proving all of them wrong about their assumptions.

That didn't stop Kurama from letting his malicious chakra to bubble in anger and homicidal rage. _'Kurama?' _**"What?" **the Kitsune growled. _'… Could you calm down your chakra? Others might sense you' _Kakashi replied mentally. The Kyuubi did an award-winning effort to limit his anger and he asked in a snarl: **"Why do these ****_ignorant bastards_**** glare at ****_you_****?! How do they DARE?" **

Kakashi used all of his will to keep his face impassive during that burst. _'Because… they still compare me to Sakumo Hatake… the White Fang' _**"…He was your father, right?" **Kakashi only tensed. Kurama assumed a thoughtful expression **"How can you stand all of their unfair hate without killing them?" **the demon bluntly asked. It was something he wondered when he was sealed inside Naruto but didn't question because, when they became partners, the boy was already the world's hero.

Kakashi thought about it. He didn't have many clues. _'…in the first Shinobi Rule is written to never disobey the Hokage and betray the village'._ The chuunin could feel the Kyuubi's raised eyebrow (how does a demon have eyebrows?) and unimpressed expression, so he added _'and I would never let down Minato-sensei and Sandaime-sama!' _

Kurama still wasn't convinced about the reason, but dismissed it as a fact of life.

* * *

><p>Kushina was still shocked.<p>

Really, who could have known that little Kakashi would become a _Jinchuuriki_? She could feel the Kyuubi thrashing in her seal while snarling colourful curses. The Uzumaki asked to herself if she was ready to help Minato's student in controlling his bijuu: after all, she wasn't exactly on good terms with the Kyuubi.

(Who was still cursing. Loudly.)

And if whatever was sealed inside Kakashi could rampage around on a whim… well, that was just _what_ Kushina _needed_ to not feel pressured. Every Konoha citizen and shinobi unknowingly depended on her ability to help the little boy. And if the bijuu's chakra strengthened the Kyuubi's?

The Uzumaki shook her head. It was better if she didn't think about that and kept walking towards the Training Ground 45.

* * *

><p>As she expected, little Kakashi was already there, waiting.<p>

He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression and a tense posture (why? …ah. Jinchuuriki, faulted seal. Right.). Kushina still shouted "Hellooooooo 'Kash-kun!" with a big grin on her face.

For a moment he seemed to listen to another voice, then he quietly greeted back with a "Good morning Kushina-san" and a slight nod. He looked rightfully worried at the trees near him. "Well, Kakashi-kun, the Hokage ordered me to help you with your… 'little problem'" the red-haired woman said. The boy nodded and looked at her with both eyebrows raised in question.

"First, I need to know how he (or she) is like" Kushina declared, sitting near a tree's roots. Kakashi took a deep breath. "He's a huge nine-tailed fox" he replied, then he frowned "…he introduced himself as Kyuubi no Kitsune, but his name is Kurama".

Kushina was gaping with wide eyes at the little chuunin. What the hell? _Two furballs?_

**"****WHO DARES TO IMPERSONATE MYSELF?!" **Kushina's Kyuubi snarled furiously **"LET ME OUT, PATHETIC HUMAN! I NEED TO RIP HIM APART!" **The thrashing in the seal was so intense that Kushina winced and gripped her stomach, while the demonic chakra was desperately trying to force its way out.

"Kushina-san!" Kakashi exclaimed, alarmed. _'What's happening to her?' _**"This is not good" **Kurama grimaced _'Well, thanks Captain Obvious! And now?' _Usually, Kurama would have growled at the sarcasm, but right now there was his past self that was throwing a tantrum, and it _always_ caused problems.

**"****HE DARED TO COPY MY OWN CHAKRA!" **the enraged Kyuubi roared again **"HOW DARES ANOTHER DEMON TO THINK HE'S OVER HIS LEAGUE? I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON!" **

'_NO!' _Kushina mentally screamed. What were the chances of a _Kyuubi's imitator_? She used her chakra to reinforce the seal, tying the fox more tightly in his prison of chains, causing the demon to struggle more forcefully.

**"****KIT! Touch her abdomen and let me work!" **Kurama ordered. Kakashi wasn't about to disobey but he still asked _'Shoudn't we back off if our presence causes this?' _He could feel the fox's scowl. **"No, he won't calm if we run away" **Kurama replied and, sensing the boy's confusion, he clarified **"My past self is sealed in her and, until he lays his claws on me, he'll still try to break the seal!" **

Kakashi placed his hands on Kushina's stomach and felt a disturbing amount of energy before blacking out.

* * *

><p>The tiger-masked shinobi was a little torn between helping the two Jinchuurikis and reporting to his leader. Still, the orders were orders, so he immediately left the Training Ground.<p>

When he reported Danzo-sama looked slightly happy (and sadistic? Tiger couldn't tell) at the news: like a kid in front of a candy shop with the writing "FREE CANDIES!" on a sign over the entrance. Then the elder man started muttering something about "Hiruzen", "fools", "my sweet power", "Hokage", "rightful guidance" and "all mine" in an evilly gleeful tone.

"Tiger, come with me" Danzo-sama ordered coolly, grabbing his cane and heading towards the door. Then he stopped and called Snake, telling him to summon the Elders in the Council's room. Snake obeyed.

Danzo started walking outside and the ROOT shinobi followed him through the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was just evil, eh? ;P **

**This chapter is pretty crappy, but the next should explain how Kushina's Kyuubi will calm down and Evil!Danzo's plan to throw off Hiruzen and gain the Council's trust (Homura and Koharu are pretty evil assholes).**

**If you ask why the Kyuubi didn't recognize his future self's chakra before: it's because Kurama was holding tightly his own in the seal. And I've written a bit of Danzo's POV and Angry!Kyuubi! **

**Review, favourite, follow, ecc. ecc. (and check my profile. Really, tell me what story you prefer. I didn't want to do a survey… *puppy eyes no jutsu* pretty pleeeeease?)**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	7. Chapter 6: Friendly demon

**Yay! Evening Chapter again! :D**

**EDIT: Removed Obito's parents. His aunt and uncle aren't Mikoto and Fugaku. **

**Answering DoctorKnight: I'm drowning in happiness again! Thank you! To vote (as I've written to you and in the profile) you can simply send me a private message or type it in the reviews (the title of the story, of course) :)**

**Answering bananarock509: I agree with you but I can't kill Danzo (well, I CAN. But not without a good excuse for little 'Kashi-chan) yet. It's a really sad fact of life :'( But I'll try to make his death the most painful I can fit in the story! *evil laughter with thunders in the background***

**Answering Yungsun and shanao: thanks for the praise! I'll continue to write! ;)**

**Answering Prescripto13: Kurama saw Sakumo through Kushina's eyes and Kakashi's memories when he travelled back in time and he sealed himself in little Kashi-chan (the strange nightmare, remember?)  
>Eheh, I think Kurama picked Naruto's Epic-speech no jutsu ;) She'll think more about the bijuu's friendliness, as will the Hokage Kurama used that chakra to anchor himself in a determinate point of time AND place (Kakashi): plus little Kakashi had already good chakra coils (not like a newborn's that could adapt quickly to the reserves of a bijuu), so Kurama needed to control the amount of chakra he let free. And Evil!Danzo is still plotting in the dark… buahahahha! <strong>

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have befriended Kurama much before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Friendly demon <strong>

Uzumaki Kushina didn't expect the Kyuubi to be _this_ angry. She didn't expect to be thrown in her mindscrape, either. She looked around and, with a wary sigh, started walking towards her seal to confront the Kyuubi.

She was surprised that half of her mindscrape now was a library. A _really cold_ library, of all things. The other part was, fortunately, like she remembered: bright, gold and white space.

As she neared the seal, she could hear more clearly a few voices. Kushina felt cold: what if the two Kyuubis worked together to break their seals and destroy Konoha? With this thought and other 'what ifs' in her mind, the red-head started running.

**"****-HOW DARE YOU? HUMANS ARE WEAK CREATURES, WHY DO YOU WANT TO WORK WITH HIM?!" **

**"****If you hate seals, then it's what you have to do-"**

**"****I WON'T STEP SO LOW TO BREAK FREE! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE, SO I CAN ****_RIP YOU APART_****?!"**

**"****Who would have known I was like ****_this_****?"**

"… his screaming is hurting my hears…"

At this point, Kushina was worried sick for little Kakashi and tackled him in a bear hug. "KASHI-KUN!" she yelled right in his hear "ARE YOU OK? IS THE OTHER KYUUBI DEMANDING FOR CONTROL - DATTEBANE?"

Kurama laughed, making Kushina shiver slightly and turn to look at him. He was very… free. And, _surprise surprise_, he wasn't trying to take control or anything. He was simply laughing (_disturbingly_, but laughing all the same).

**"****Kushina" **the free Kyuubi said **"I won't force my will over the little Kit, you don't have to worry-"**

**"****YOU'RE A POOR EXCUSE OF A DEMON! HOW DO YOU DARE TO COPY MY APPEARANCE?!"**

**"****-because I decided to help him, and Konoha in turn. Turned a new tail, you know?" **he continued with a smug smirk (like the chained Kyuubi wasn't itching to kill him…).

Kushina was gaping at the friendly demon (Kurama, right?) with wide eyes. If what he said was the truth, then she didn't have to help Kakashi control him (not that she wasn't happy, but was his friendliness genuine?).

Still, there was another Kyuubi who just wouldn't give up from breaking the seal.

"What were you doing to 'calm' him?" Kushina asked. Kurama shrugged and replied **"The futility of being an asshole towards humans and struggling to break the seal". **

Kushina nodded and decided to wait there. She couldn't bind the evil demon with her chakra forever, so she agreed to let Kurama try his 'psychological approach'.

* * *

><p>"Hound remained near the Uzumaki in the Training Ground 45 with chakra-suppressants seals, prepared for the worst-case scenario" Cat finished reporting to the Hokage "He sent me here to warn you, Sandaime-sama".<p>

The older man thanked and dismissed the ANBU before sighing. Now he knew that little Kakashi had a _Kyuubi imitator_ inside him. Cat reported the chuunin's description of the demon and the strange spike of chakra that seemed to _reinforce_ Kushina's seal. A friendly demon, then?

The Hokage _did_ hear something about Killer Bee of Kumo and his partnership with the Hachibi, but that seemed a special case: plus, he heard it took _years_ to earn the cooperation of the bijuu. The fact that, in a day, this second Kyuubi was already helping Kakashi and Kushina… was strange.

Hiruzen was dubious about the reason behind the sealing: the bijuu wouldn't rampage around if the host didn't want it, but the chakra was too similar to the Kyuubi's. Maybe it was to cause the true Ninetailed Fox to destroy Konoha, boosted by the likeness between their chakras? It was still confusing, because the similar Kyuubi would help the host in stopping the attack.

The Sandaime sighed again. He was definitely too old for this job.

* * *

><p>"… and I think that the Sandaime is losing his touch: his pathetic ideals of peace and childhood are going to lead to Konoha's fall!" Danzo spoke "we have to do what is better for the village, changing the academy's training methods and training harder the new generation, the one that will take the older shinobi's place in the war! We don't have the time to coddle them and delude them into thinking the world is all rainbows and sunshine!"<p>

Danzo was sure that with his fantastic speech he convinced the two Elders. They looked at each other, frowned and then turned to face the bandaged man. Koaru decided to speak: "We agree that Hiruzen is getting too soft for the position of Hokage…" Danzo almost smirked "…but we can only propose the improvements you said: with the war at his climax, we can't afford to change Hokage". The ROOT commander wasn't too concerned: at the end of the war, he would become the Yondaime. He only had to wait.

Homura nodded. "We have to bring this up to Hiruzen before Konoha falls". Danzo smirked inwardly.

_Step one complete._

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, Kushina's Kyuubi finally roared: <strong>"FINE! I'LL LIMIT MY STRUGGLES AND I'LL TRY TO BE NEUTRAL TOWARDS THE PATHETIC HUMANS! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?"<strong>

Kurama smiled to himself. After repeating all the pros his past self would obtain if he stopped thrashing around, he finally gave up on trying to tear him apart and breaking the seal. Maybe Kurama picked up the Uzumaki's stubbornness after being inside Mito, Kushina and Naruto? Oh well. It worked, and that's what mattered.

**"****It would do for now" **he replied with a satisfied smirk **"Now we'll leave the mindscrape. Take a deep breath…"**

Kakashi was abruptly brought to consciousness. He lifted himself to sit and looked around when a dog-masked ANBU approached him and Kushina while asking "Are you OK Uzumaki-san? Kakashi-san?" The Hatake noted that the ANBU had some pieces of paper in his hands. **"They're chakra suppressants, Kit. He thought one of us demons was taking over" **Kurama answered with a smirk.

"Hai, hai… we're alright, ANBU-san" Kushina replied while rubbing her head. Hound visibly calmed down and hid himself in the trees again. The Uzumaki then looked at Kakashi.

"Well… he seems pretty collaborative" she uncertainly stated "I don't think you need my instructions to remain in control". Kakashi nodded while Kurama chuckled. "But I can't help you in controlling his chakra. After all, I didn't... dattebane…" Kushina smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm… what you think about going to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Team Minato, after the morning's training (all the while missing their silver-haired teammate), were heading towards Ichiraku Ramen to eat together.<p>

"Sensei, sensei! How did we do?" Obito enthusiastically asked. He was bruised and sweating, but on his face there was a bright smile. Minato chuckled a little "You and Rin are improving, I have to admit: your moves are really unpredictable and Rin clearly knows how to place traps to save you when you get into trouble!" The kunoichi giggled at the Uchiha's indignant "Sensei!" and looked around: the streets were crowded and all the restaurants were full of hungry people.

"Kakashi-kun!" Rin exclaimed when she saw a flash of silver hair inside the Ramen stand. Minato and Obito turned their attention towards their teammate and the blonde hugged happily the little chuunin. He was babbling about how they missed him and how much Minato was worried about his condition when Kushina decided to shout "Minato-baka! Nice to finally see you around!" from one of the other seats.

Minato yelped "K-Kushina-chan! Why are you here?" The red-head pouted and asked "Can't I eat the best food in the whole world?" "Kushina-nee! Why is Bakakashi with you?" Obito then spoke up with wide eyes. The Uzumaki chuckled "Well… Hokage-sama told me he needed a little help with something, soooo…" she trailed off.

_'__Because of the demon'_ Minato thought uncomfortably. He almost forgot about it when he saw his little student sitting on Ichiraku's stools. The genins were blissfully unaware of the bijuu and the faulted seal on their teammate and continued to ask him question about what happened and if he was OK.

Right now, though, his girlfriend and his cute little team was here and he was going to enjoy the time he had with them. A shinobi never knows when his life will end.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later<em>

"Kushina-chan, how is 'Kashi-kun?" Minato asked. He was itching to know the little chuunin's condition, and the Hokage's reason to assign him to Kushina was obvious.

His girlfriend looked at the privacy seals on the apartment's walls, then she spoke: "The bijuu inside him is a Kyuubi's imitator. Their chakra is almost the same". The blonde was left gaping. What the hell? If he didn't clearly see that the true Kyuubi was still sealed inside Kushina (and thus not destroying Konoha) he would be in a panic attack. Two similar chakra always reinforced each other, and if the same thing happened to two bijuu…

"…Minato! Don't space out!" he heard Kushina snap in front of him "as I was saying, the imitator is the complete opposite of the Furball. He was pretty friendly and cooperative, really. It was surprising!" "…and then what happened?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow. The only cooperative demon he heard of (and saw) was the Hachibi of Killer Bee… and why would a Kyuubi imitator be _friendly_?

"Then he managed to calm down a little the one in my seal. He was really angry about some demon that copied his own chakra, but after Kurama's whole speech of friendliness and sunshine the Furball became quiet…" "Kurama?" Really, Minato was starting to believe he was in some wild dream.

"Ah, right… Kurama is the other Kyuubi. And, uh… he volunteered to help 'Kashi-kun with his new chakra reserves, isn't that great?" Kushina was almost dancing in excitement about the idea.

Minato gaped again.

* * *

><p><em>That evening, after some more training<em>

"Aunt! Uncle! I'm home!" Obito announced the moment he stepped inside the building (in which he lived since his parents died years ago). His uncle replied with the trademark Uchiha Grunt, while his aunt smiled slightly and greeted him.

Obito didn't expect to be that happy when he saw that Kakashi was fine, really: and the Uchiha managed to have an almost _conversation_ with him! It was still one-sided, but Bakakashi wasn't all arrogant and didn't even nominate the rules! Whatever that strange poison did to him, it took off the stick from his ass!

Kakashi sometimes looked like he wasn't listening at all, but it was an improvement!

"Obito!" his uncle called from the kitchen "help your aunt with the food! Now!" The boy scowled, but went there all the same. He started chopping some vegetables (ugh) and tried to remember what Minato-sensei once told them about don't snap at the superiors…

_"__And remember: to make a good potatoes' soufflé, you need… good potatoes". _

Obito shook his head: where did that come from?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahaha, good potatoes. ;)**

**I took it from a video on youtube (it's in Italian "Lo svarione degli anelli"). This chapter took bit, but it isn't too bad, right?**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	8. Chapter 7: Chakra control

**Heeeello! Sorry I'm late, but there was a cute little black cat trapped on a tree… I wanted to save him, but before I needed to learn how to climb… ups. ;)**

***cough* thanks for the reviews! **

**Answering Callian31: OOoops. My mistake, sorry. I didn't remember that… ugh. They'll never appear in this story anymore… thanks for saying it…**

**Answering TegzTsinelas: I'm glad you like this story! ;D Kurama's arrogance is funny to write: the only thing you need to keep in mind is 'what would I say if I was an annoying bastard trapped in a seal and this happened to me?' eheheh ;3 For the butt kicking action we'll have to wait until the Hokage clears Kakashi for active duty, but there will be a spar! Try to guess who vs who ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chakra control <strong>

Hiruzen didn't know what to do. Kushina confirmed that Kakashi's demon (Kurama?) was friendly and helpful, but the Hokage couldn't assign yet the little chuunin to Minato: Rin and Obito didn't have the clearance to know about the bijuu, even if they deserved to know.

He couldn't even tell Kushina to help him: she couldn't control the Kyuubi's chakra and it could try to break free again if it was near Kurama's similar chakra. There weren't other Jinchuurikis in Konoha and the ANBU couldn't help in anything.

This left only the bijuu to train Kakashi controlling his own chakra.

The Hokage sighed again. He would assign an ANBU squad to stay near and check that Kakashi was OK.

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up sweating. His right hand trembled a little and he didn't know what caused that nightmare. He stuck a lightning fist inside Rin's chest and he remembered <em>every single detail<em>. Usually, nightmares weren't this clear.

_'__Kurama? What was it?' _he asked **"That was something that Kami showed me. Pretty interesting, uh?" **_'why is it in first person? Who will be Rin's killer?!' _Kakashi was getting too emotional for his liking about the future. Kurama confirmed that it'll lead to the world's end: nothing to worry about and definitely something that is necessary to keep secret! It wasn't like it involved every single living being in the whole shinobi world, noooo…

**"…****Kit, I can read your thoughts" **Kurama deadpanned **"and I have no idea about why it's in first person, thus I know nothing about the killer". **He couldn't say 'It's you the one who will kill Rin. You know, Isobu (the Sanbi) was sealed in her to destroy Konoha and she jumped right in front of your attack – which you will create in the years before Obito's death – to commit suicide'. Kakashi would go in _hysterics_.

The chuunin accepted the answer grudgingly and checked the time. It was half past six… _maybe he could sleep a little more_? Kakashi frowned: where did that thought come from? He usually got up at this time to go training. He shrugged that off and was about to have breakfast when he saw a note on his dresser near the bed.

He picked it up after he finished checking for traps (who knew if someone broke in and placed one?) and looked at it. It had the Hokage's emblem and there was a seal that vanished when Kakashi put some of his blood on it. The chuunin read it; it said that the Training Ground 46 was free, so he could gain control over Kurama's chakra; until he did, he wouldn't go on missions with Team Minato.

'_…__better start immediately'._

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**OK, little Kit" **Kurama announced in Kakashi's head **"Your first step to control my chakra is to feel it and let it flow in your coils. Got it?" **the chuunin nodded and sat near a tree in a meditation pose. He closed his eyes and focused on his normal white chakra: it felt like a soothing stream and Kakashi followed it 'uphill' to the chakra core.

He searched deeper and found Kurama's immense reserves: they looked like a huge red waterfall that mixed with the smaller white river, blocked only by a frail-looking barrier. Kakashi reached the point where the two water-like chakras converged and touched it.

He tensed as the red chakra surged inside his coils and struggled to flow deeper, rushing over the white one and releasing a limitless burning power. A definitely smaller version of Kurama joined him from behind and smirked. **"You should have expected it, Kit: tapping on my chakra for the first time is pretty painful". **"T-thanks for the warning, really…" Kakashi deadpanned, trying to keep focus on the chakra flow.

Kurama kept observing how the little Hatake was doing from the side. He didn't think the Kit could take that much chakra without fainting or giving up control: and he wasn't even completely adapted to Kurama! It must be something special about the Hatakes: a bloodline, maybe? The demon should have paid more attention to that clan when they were still alive…

While Kurama was trying to remember what was so special about the white chakra, Kakashi was finally feeling something different from burning pain: it was like that whatever damage the first surge of red chakra did was being repaired…

* * *

><p>Owl, Hound, Cat and Boar were tense. The Hokage assigned them the super-secret task of guarding the Jinchuuriki while he trained… with the demon. They remained stunned for a moment while thinking 'Are we sure it's a good idea?' before nodding and hiding in the Training Ground 46.<p>

And now the little boy was completely engulfed in an orange flame of chakra that continued to flicker every now and then. Hound was ready with some chakra-suppressants in his hands, but he signaled the other to wait until they confirmed what the chakra was doing. After some minutes, the chakra dimmed and the boy opened his eyes.

He looked surprised for a second and then he glanced right at where the ANBUs hid. Boar was almost frozen when the boy's gaze settled on him with deep red eyes.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Kurama, what is happening?' _Kakashi asked mentally. He felt all of his senses increased: his sight sharpened, his hearing picked up four other heartbeats (how cool was that?), his smell and his touch improved and he could sense the chakras of any living being in a wider radius.

Kurama chuckled. **"I directed my chakra in a way that increased your senses exponentially. I call it 'Demon Eyes' because the irises become as red as mine and it's different from the Bijuu mode". **_'What is it?' _The Kyuubi shrugged **"You aren't ready for my chakra cloak: we can't skip phases, unless you want to combust from chakra overload". **Kakashi remained silent.

**"****In the 'Demon Eyes' mode your strength is increased both physically and spiritually, thus all of your attacks and jutsus will be more powerful and deadly" **Kurama explained **"but you need to adapt to larger chakra reserves before fighting with this. Do some chakra control exercises, I'll tell you how you're doing".**

Kakashi nodded and started climbing a tree while checking constantly his chakra levels. He managed to run three meters on the bark, when he was suddenly blasted off the plant. He landed on all fours and saw his foot's stamp right there.

**"****You'll have to apply less chakra, 'Kashi-chan" **Kurama chirped in a sing-song voice.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched (now he had to relearn chakra control!) and began running on the tree again.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Minato-sensei, why doesn't Bakakashi train with us if he's dismissed from the hospital?" Obito asked in an annoyed tone. The blonde chuckled uncomfortably "The poison affected his chakra, so he has to do some therapy to use it again…" he kind-of lied. Kakashi had to adapt to his new chakra reserves (at least Kushina said so), but he couldn't do it with his other teammates there.

Rin frowned but didn't say anything. Now that their silver-haired teammate wasn't with them, Minato-sensei decided to improve their stealth (with really sad results, in her opinion), chakra control and endurance. The kunoichi had very good control but pathetic reserves, while the Uchiha had above average stamina but wasted a lot of his chakra while performing jutsus. They obviously weren't ready to fight tough enemies.

Obito huffed, but remained silent. Minato told them to warm up with some exercises and to repeat some kata while he watched the two genins. Rin uncomfortably thought that her sensei felt guilty of being too far to stop the unknown shinobi before he poisoned Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEEDS MY HELP!"<p>

Ebisu and Genma looked at each other. "How does he know it?" Ebisu whispered. The other shrugged "He seems to have a Kakashi-sensor or something…"

"I'LL FIND HIM AND I WILL HELP HIM OVERCOME THE WINTER IN HIS LIFE BEFORE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH DIE FOREVER! OTHERWISE, I'LL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE VILLAGE! YOSH!" With his new goal, Maito Gai ran in a random direction to find his eternal rival.

Jiyo-sensei sighed and face-palmed. It was impossible to teach him stealth, secrecy and patience… _expecially_ when he had these sudden outbursts of 'youth'. The sensei _did_ hear that something happened to the little Hatake, but no one specified what. He only got the warning to 'look out for enemy shinobis that might roam freely in the village targeting the little kids'.

On his left, Ebisu sighed "Can we continue our training?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi finally gained chakra control in the 'Demon Eyes' mode. It was midday and he trained nearly nonstop for five hours and a half.<p>

He still didn't feel as tired as he should and his muscles were only a little sore. **"It's because you're using my chakra, Kit" **Kurama answered **"plus, it repaired all the damages you got. You tapped slightly on your own chakra reserves, so it's obvious you don't feel tired".**

Kakashi was about to search a small river to practice water-walking, when he felt a bright chakra heading straight towards him really fast. He face-palmed when he recognized it was Gai.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kurama snickered at his host's groan. It looked like Gai never changed: always ready to join his rival, every time he needed it and whether the latter wanted it or not. And he already wore that disturbing green spandex, too.

Kakashi was going to hide when Kurama proposed **"Why don't you spar with him? You only have to control your strength and, if I feel you're going to maim him, I'll decrease my chakra level". **Thus the little chuunin waited for his self-proclaimed rival to arrive.

"I'LL CHALLENGE YOU, MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL!" Gai dramatically shouted while pointing at Kakashi "WE'LL SPAR WITH ALL OUR YOUTHFULNESS UNTIL ONE OF US WINS! AND IF I FAIL…" "Can we just start?" the 'hip and cool' Kakashi prepared himself and assumed a taijutsu stance.

Gai blinked and grinned widely. His eternal rival finally accepted his youthful challenge!

They charged at each other with their right fist raised and started fighting.

* * *

><p>Hound had to admit that the Jinchuuriki and his loud friend were definitely above average. The green boy's taijutsu was at low chuunin level and his stamina seemed endless. The little Hatake gained limitless chakra reserves and his chakra control allowed him to never waste any; he could easily keep up with the other and he had the advantage of knowing ninjutsus.<p>

"Konoha Sempou!" the loud boy shouted and kicked the Hatake. The latter saw that coming and moved out of its way, jumping up and throwing some shurikens. He started forming hand signs and the ninja stars multiplied, all heading towards the other kid.

Gai dodged to the left and ran up on the nearest tree with chakra-infused steps, resembling a blur of green. The Jinchuuriki blocked the "Dynamic Entry!" that almost hit him in the chest while he was in mid-air. He countered with a punch and, when it was deflected, he pushed himself away and landed on the bark of another tree.

They looked at each other for a second before jumping forward with two bursts of chakra, kunais in hand. The two boys were two blurs of speed that sparkled when they encountered.

In the Training Ground 46, however, there weren't only four people who watched the spar.

The fifth person felt waves of bijuu-like chakra coming from the little Hatake. He smirked: his Kage needed to know about this new Jinchuuriki immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Buhahahaha! Evil Spy in action! ;D **

**Kakashi didn't feel him because he was focused on Gai and he didn't stretch his improved senses to search for threats. And I don't remember who was on Gai's genin team, thus I placed Ebisu and Genma. If it's wrong… oh well. **

**And of course someone managed to infiltrate Konoha: otherwise, how would the rumors spread quickly in the shinobi world? ;)**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	9. Chapter 8: Mission for Team Minato!

**Some kickass action ahead! I had to do a little time skip (three or four days), otherwise it would have been too slow and repetitive (all the other worry, Kakashi trains, Hiruzen is too old, Danzo plots, ecc.).**

**Answering Nyodrite: I'm glad that I got Gai's teammates right! For Kakashi, though, I guess his 'Gai wants to find me' sense will be more dependent on Kurama's sensing abilities… but maybe he'll develop a strange feeling when Gai is in trouble, who knows? ;P About the whole 'Kit' thing… I just thought that Kurama would start calling him something other than a mockingly 'Kashi-chan'… plus, this way he always reminds himself of his goal to save the original 'Kit'. I think. ;) **

**Answering Prescripto13: thanks for the praises! :D I'm glad you liked the chakra's representation and Teacher Kurama! …but I don't know about his teaching style. I just wrote what I thought a Good!Kurama would say when coaching little Kakashi in his training… **

**Answering Callian31: you'll see, you'll see… ;)**

**Answering cor tenebris: I'm glad you like this! I'm definitely keeping up with the story, don't worry! :D**

**EDIT: THANKS TO LUPANARI THAT SIGNALLED MY ERROR! I SWITCHED GENMA AND RAIDO... UGH. THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mission for Team Minato! <strong>

_Some days later_

The Hokage summoned the whole Team Minato to clear them for active duty. The two genins were happy that their teammate was fine and they could do on missions; Kakashi was confident in his abilities and new chakra control and Minato's worry eased a little.

The whole truth, however, was that Konoha needed other ninjas and they couldn't let the Yellow Flash remain too much off duty: could the Hogake convince him to leave his students when one of them had a _bijuu _sealed in him (even if he was friendly)?

"I'll assign you a C-ranked co-op mission" the Sandaime began "you'll have to bring some supplies to the second line of defense on our border with Kumo" he pointed a line on the map in front of him "you'll start travelling two hours from now and the journey to your destination will take four days at low chuunin speed".

He looked at Team 7's sensei "Minato, when the supplies are given, you'll reach the first line and fight there until other reinforcements arrive" the blonde frowned, but nodded all the same. The Sandaime was satisfied with that and looked at Team 3's sensei "Fuuyuki, after Minato leaves, you'll be in charge of both Teams and you have to return to Konoha. If you encounter any enemy, avoid confrontation when it's possible. All clear?" The two teams nodded and said "Hai" at once.

Kakashi looked at Fuuyuki's Squad, in which there were his classmates Kurenai, Asuma and Raido. He remembered that the girl was proficient at performing genjutsus, the Sarutobi was pretty skilled in melee attacks and the last had good swordsmanship. With Fuuyuki's medical knowledge and Suiton jutsus, they were a balanced team.

They all left the Hokage's office and headed to their homes to pack their equipment and food for eight days of travel.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

Kakashi sighed "Sensei, Obito is going to be late _again_". Minato chuckled sheepishly when Fuuyuki raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't believe that the Hokage decided to charge _her _with six little children for four days… the youngest was _ten_ years old! The kunoichi was skilled, yes, but she couldn't protect all the kids if a wayward enemy decided to drop by!

Fuuyuki could only hope that the little ninjas had a good head on their shoulders and they could handle at least a low-ranked ninja without dying…

The little Hatake suddenly volunteered to bring here his other teammate (Uchiha Obito, if Fuuyuki wasn't wrong) before they would be forced to go on this mission without him. And here the jonin-sensei hoped the kids had some brain…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Kumogakure<em>

"Raikage-sama, our spy reported just now" Mabui, the Raikage's assistant, announced. The Sandaime Raikage motioned her to continue. "He wrote that Konoha's going to bring supplies to their defense lines in this period, they're switching some shinobis on the front line and… uh…" She gulped "…most probably Konoha has a new Jinchuuriki". The Raikage broke his desk with a "WHAT?!"

Mabui wasn't really used to the Sandaime Raikage antics and she squeaked in fright. "WHO IS THE JINCHUURIKI AND WHAT BIJUU IS SEALED?" the man shouted angrily. Now Konoha had another weapon! Weren't its legendary ninjas enough to fight against?

"I-It seems… that the Jinchuuriki is… the last Hatake. But we didn't discover which demon is in him" she whispered, fully expecting an outburst.

The Raikage stared. The _White Fang's brat_? Wasn't he, what, ten or something years old? _Konoha _sealed a_ bijuu in him?_ Weren't the tree huggers known to be all flowers, sunshine and cuddles? And what demon did they found? The Hachibi and the Nibi were in Kumo and the others were distributed in the Shinobi World from the Shodaime Hokage's era… how was it possible that there was a tenth bijuu?

"SUMMON THE COUNCILORS!" The Raikage ordered while breaking his window behind him "TELL THEM IT'S IMPORTAAAAAAANT!" He jumped through the shattered glass in a dramatic shower of shards.

Mabui stared. A arrived and looked down the broken window. They both sighed. "I'll tell someone to repair the desk and the glass…" she muttered, walking away. It was the _third_ time this week!

* * *

><p>The Teams 7 and 3 didn't encounter any enemy shinobi and reached quickly the second line on their border with Kumo. The worst injury they got was a bruise because Obito fell off a tree branch and slammed his face against the one in front of him.<p>

Minato didn't bring up the whole Jinchuuriki ordeal, Rin and Obito were just happy to have their teammate back (even more when Kakashi lost most of his arrogance), Team 3 asked him what happened and Fuuyuki simply observed the kids.

"Minato-san!" one of the chuunin said in awe "You're here!" he then added hopefully. Some other ninja started smiling and whispered to themselves about how they were lucky that Minato was by their side. The blonde nodded in greeting and the Commander of the second line welcomed him and the two teams. All of them gave the supplies to the shinobis while Fuuyuki healed the injured that didn't receive enough medical attention.

The Yellow Flash very clearly didn't want to separate from his students yet. But orders were orders and, once the goodbyes were said, Minato departed for the front lines.

* * *

><p>When he arrived there, he smelled a heavy scent of blood. He was greeted warmly by the survivors and he heard what happened from the Commander, a certain Hoshi of the Hyuuga clan.<p>

"Three days ago, Kumo decided to double its efforts to break the borders" he began, his surprise about the fact plainly displayed on his face (it seemed that even a Hyuuga could lose some of his emotionless façade after weeks of fightings). "They attacked with fifty other shinobis on these places" Hoshi pointed at said locations on the wet map "There were mainly Raiton, Suiton and Kenjutsu users and at the end of the first skirmish we lost five shinobis, while three are now unable to fight for the time being. On our side there are still sixteen jonins and fourteen chuunins" then he smirked slightly "we confirmed that Kumo lost fifteen ninjas and many were injured".

Minato nodded. The situation was a little better than he thought, but that sudden attack was worrying: why did they do that? It was pretty unusual for Kumo to send a lot of shinobis towards the front line: plus, with both Raiton and Suiton users the chances of friendly fire were high… it must have been difficult counting the enemies if the battlefield was a complete mess.

"With you here, Minato-san, I'm sure we'll send them back to Kumo!" Hoshi enthusiastically said "OK, ladies and gentlemen! Katon and Fuuton users ready to toast some enemies, melee experts in the front line, weapon specialists in the middle to offer assistance and medics in the backline to heal the injured! Everybody in position!" there were murmurs of agreement and all took their spots.

"Minato-san, we'll need you in the front line as well!" Hoshi added. All were dead still for a second, waiting for the order to begin their offensive.

"Attack!"

* * *

><p>The frontline was exactly as Minato remembered: chaotic, with the stench of blood in the air and corpses everywhere. He kept throwing his Hiraishin kunais and teleporting behind the enemies, slitting their throats with deadly swiftness.<p>

Someone was building his chakra on his right "Suiton: Tidal Wave no jutsu!" Instantly a huge water wave headed towards him. Minato dodged with a Kawarimi and threw two shurikens towards the enemy's head and throat.

"Katon: Supreme Fireball no jutsu!" "Fuuton: Tornado no jutsu!" a combo attack was making its way in the battlefield from behind Minato. Some shinobis were hit by the blast and screamed in agony. Minato grimaced while quickly moving out of the jutsu's range: now they had to avoid friendly fire as well! Because it wasn't enough with thirty-something Kumo ninjas…

"Kaiten!" Hoshi shouted and started spinning, deflecting the barrage of weapons from him and other two shinobis, who threw kunais with explosive tags. The chaos was unbelievable: jutsus and weapons ere thrown like candies The Kumo troops were already frightened by the legendary Yellow Flash's presence and the confusion in the battlefield wasn't helping in the slightest.

Minato took down other three chuunins when Kumo's Commander ordered to retreat. The shinobi followed as soon as they could, while the Konoha shinobi cheered for their victory and mourned their dead friends. They started counting the losses…

"There's one alive!" a black-haired medic nin announced from the middle of the battlefield. Everyone gathered around her to see a Kumo jonin with a nasty burn on his abdomen and a kunai in the knee. He had blonde hair and dark skin.

He opened slightly his eyes and they widened when he saw he has been captured by the Konoha forces. Then he looked at the Yellow Flash and smirked to himself: their plan to deviate the tree hugger's attention from the Jinchuuriki to the battlefield was working. Kumo already managed to send a squad of jonins behind Konoha's frontline with the first attack, and now other three chuunins sneaked through.

The Jinchuuriki was already in their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Kit, there's someone behind us" **Kakashi looked around and stretched his senses: all of his teammates didn't feel the four unknown shinobis two hundred of meters behind them. Obviously, the little chuunin warned the brown-haired leader: "Fuuyuki-san, I think someone is following us".

She looked a little startled (how could a chuunin sense enemies further than a jonin?), then she nodded, warned the other genins and checked behind her every few times to see if the Hatake was right. And he _was._

"Raiton: Lightning Dragon no jutsu!" "Suiton: Great Explosion!" the combo attack sliced through the trees and towards the two teams. Kakashi activated the 'Demon Eyes' mode and threw his teammates out of its way while Fuuyuki started doing hand signs.

The chuunin took his tanto when the kunoichi yelled "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" and a strong wind stripped the bark from the trees and almost knocked the enemy shinobis. However, they crouched and stuck their feet on the branches; when the wind subdued, they started throwing kunais with exploding tags. This was definitely _not_ Fuuyuki's day.

_'__Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog' _Kakashi slammed his hands to the ground and shouted "Doton: Earth Wall!" Several kunais were blocked by the wall, but the explosion of the tags destroyed it and knocked back the Jinchuuriki and Obito. Fuuyuki was deflecting most of the weapons, but the kids were all by themselves. Two Kumo jonins engaged her in a brief hand-to-hand combat before taking their swords and keeping her busy.

The other two headed towards the kids with sick grins on their faces. 'Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion!' Kurenai thought, casting a jutsu on the approaching ninjas; unfortunately they released it almost immediately. Asuma took his chakra blades and assumed a fighting stance while Raido gripped tightly his sword (they weren't stupid: what genin would charge head-on two jonins?). Obito was still stunned by the explosion, Rin took a kunai and Kakashi channeled his mixed chakra in the tanto.

"Raiton: Lightining Bolt!" one of the ninja shouted and a ball of lightning headed towards the kids. **"Kit, use my chakra to redirect it!" **Kurama ordered. Kakashi applied more of the demon's chakra in the blade and, when the ball was near enough (he used his increased reflexes, of course), he swung the tanto from right to left. (Imagine baseball. That.)

While everyone was looking to the left (all were surprised that Kakashi redirected it with the tanto), from the right the other shinobi yelled "Fuuton: Divine Wind!"

A whirlwind knocked all the children towards the trees: Rin, Kurenai, Asuma and Raido slammed their back on the plants, while Kakashi and Obito flew over the branches.

The wind's force threw them over the cliff different meters forward. They looked down at the river under them and screamed in fright. Were they going to die?

_SPLASH! _

The two ninjas fell in the water below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kickass action! :D**

**I still failed at writing the battle scenes… and I wanted them to split because of an ambush. The second line of defense didn't see the jonins because they were really skilled and sneaky. But they probably took the chuunins! It's something, right? **

**The Kumo jonin caught isn't Darui. It isn't even Killer Bee nor A. It's a random OC that I decided to capture. And Fuuyuki is OC as well: I don't know who was Kurenai, Asuma and Genma's sensei or which team they were, so I decided for Team 3. **

**Minato is suspecting something's off with the sudden attack: the Raikage decided to distract the Konoha shinobi and infiltrate some other ninjas to kill/take the Jinchuuriki. You saw what mess the battlefield is with Jutsus flying around, ne? ;)**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	10. Chapter 9: What did you do?

**Gomen! I'm late again but you see, my fluffy little kitty Inspiration got lost on the road of life and caught a cold, so I had to warm her up… eh. **

**Answering TegzTsinelas: I lacked inspiration :( I wanted to update almost daily and instead my brain blocked. Plus, I was busy on the first of January. The chapters I'm doing still don't convince me, but oh well… Happy new year to you too! ;)**

**Thanks to Prescripto13, Yungsun and buterflypuss too for their reviews! Plus, Lupanari pointed out an error in the last chapter and I corrected it (I mean, I replaced the chapter with the mistake fixed. I hope it's better now) ;) **

**Sometimes I forget to write I don't own Naruto. But I think it's pretty obvious I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: What did you do? <strong>

Kakashi didn't exactly consider himself the luckiest person in the world. But getting thrown off a damn cliff in a river with Obito was just too much.

The current was mercilessly rushing over the two boys, basically throwing them around like rag dolls in its fast flow. Every time they tried to breathe, their lungs were filled with water.

Obito was failing his arms in panic, trying to yell but instead worsening his situation. Kakashi, on the other hand, managed to stand wobbly over the water (he never tried water walking on raging rivers!) and tried to grab Obito's hand. The current always dragged the Uchiha out of Kakashi's reach and further from their teammates.

The Hatake considered abandoning the other boy, but Kurama furiously ordered him to keep trying to save him and a distant corner of his mind felt relieved that Kakashi was following the fox's command. The water's rushing became louder and he saw, with an increasing amount of dread, a really high waterfall.

**"****Kit! Leave me control!" **Kurama snarled and Kakashi quickly retreated in his mindscrape. The demon wasn't really sure the boy's body could hold too much of his chakra, but he didn't have much choice. Kurama was too far to climb on the rocks, so he had to continuously focus to maintain his footing on the rushing water. He gathered a lot of chakra around his left arm and hurled it forward, forming a red claw.

Obito was falling (and screaming) when he felt something grab his left hand. It was almost unbearably hot and it slightly burned his skin. He managed to look up (the goggles' usefulness!) and saw something red and _definitely not normal_ grab his had tightly. He screamed again (or tried to – his lungs were still filled with water) when he felt it launching him backwards.

For a moment he thought he saw Bakakashi under him, then he landed painfully on his stomach over a tree branch. He looked downwards and paled when he saw he was _too freaking high_! Obito coughed to expel the water from his lungs and to not panic (he was, like, twenty meters over the ground!).

Something landed beside him and, when he heard a cold "You better not be dead after all this trouble", he immediately knew who saved him (even if he didn't want to admit it).

* * *

><p>The jonins were <em>persistent<em>, Fuuyuki had to admit. She knocked out cold the two who kept her busy and she was currently engaging the others with the four kids. The kunoichi was sure that Minato would _slaughter_ her when he discovered two of his students disappeared under her watch.

One of the Kumo jonins charged at her with his sword, determined to kill her. Fuuyuki fought him and kept searching for a possibility to use her chakra scalpels and tear apart his muscles. Much to his disbelief, the kunoichi cut the upper leg and, when he lost focus, she slit his throat.

Fuuyuki looked around searching for the last enemy, but she didn't see anyone other than the genins. The Sandaime ordered her to avoid skirmishes when possible, but did it mean she had to abandon two little kids to fend for themselves against a _jonin_?

"Where are Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun?" the girl with purple marks on her cheeks (Rin, right?) asked worriedly. Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts and she was struggling to just stand up. Kurenai and Asuma (in a little better condition) looked around as well, searching the silver-haired boy and his teammate. Raido was waiting for orders, but Fuuyuki saw his quiet fidgeting, revealing his worry for the missing duo.

She began healing them with the chakra she could spare, but then?

* * *

><p>"SANDAIME-SAMA! MY ETERNAL RIVAL DIDN'T RETURN YET?" Gai asked loudly with tears flowing from his eyes. The Hokage frowned at the green boy. The two teams weren't expected to come back until the next morning, but the genin in front of him was acting like he knew something happened. The Sandaime looked at his teammates, a couple of steps behind the green boy.<p>

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow. Genma gulped when the Professor's look settled on him and stuttered an answer to the unspoken question of 'why is he acting like this?': "Uh… sometimes Gai has his moments… I-I think he has a s-sensor or something… he becomes m-more emotional at random times, like two weeks ago! H-he ran off searching Kakashi!"

Hiruzen himself was worried about the little boy, but he couldn't leave and check on him. He couldn't afford to send another team either.

The Hokage assigned some D-rank missions to the genin squad in front of him and tried to shake off his uneasy feeling.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Kurama, what did you do?!' _Kakashi yelled mentally. His left arm felt like it was on fire and the angry red of his skin made him shudder. The demon's chakra was trying to heal the damage, but his body kept rejecting it and slowed the process.

**"****I used a chakra claw to save him" **Kurama answered bluntly **"But ****_right now_**** you don't have time to ask me! Didn't you notice that ninja heading towards us?!" **He finished with a growl. If the little Hatake didn't pay attention to his senses it was useless increasing them.

Not a second later, a Kumo jonin appeared and tried to cut him with a sword. Kakashi jumped back and started forming hand signs (the agony of the burnt arm!) when he noticed the other was doing the same.

"Suiton: Tidal Wave no jutsu!" "Raiton: Lighting Strike!"

The water was rushing quickly towards Kakashi who, with a surge of demon's chakra, strengthened the thunderbolt that cut through the wave. The jonin moved out of its way and jumped over it to attack with his sword.

Kakashi somehow managed to land on another branch and dodged the sword's slash with a Kawarimi. He took his tanto (that miraculously was still with him) and started dueling with the Kumo jonin.

* * *

><p>Obito didn't know how Bakakashi saved him, but he wasn't about to have a debt with him when they returned to Konoha. He watched the two shinobis dodging, blocking and slashing with their weapons (the Uchiha still couldn't believe Bakakashi was keeping up with a jonin) and slowly swallowed his fear.<p>

He formed the hand signs for his jutsu. Obito would be damned if he was going to be dead weight ever again!

"Katon: Supreme Fireball no jutsu!"

Obito channeled the chakra he could master in his breath, fueling the fireball and directing it towards the Kumo jonin's back.

Kakashi noted the jutsu first (were his eyes red?) and forced the older ninja to stay still for a moment too long, preventing him from dodging the fire. Both the silver-haired boy and the jonin appeared on other branches. The latter had some burns on his back and his stance wasn't too stable.

The Uchiha didn't even see another Kakashi jumping from a branch and landing a lethal blow on the jonin's neck.

The Hatake he saw first disappeared in a cloud of smoke (when did he do a Bunshin?!) and Obito stared wide-eyed at his teammate (and the corpse at his feet).

He was putting his tanto on his back and his eyes (definitely red and creepy with slitted pupils) were staring unfocused at the corpse, like he was listening to someone Obito didn't see. Only now that Kakashi was still the Uchiha noted the painful-looking burn on his left arm and slightly labored breathing.

"B-Bakakashi!" Obito exclaimed to catch his attention. When the chuunin's gaze settled on him, his eyes turned to their normal black colour (fortunately for the Uchiha) and he raised an eyebrow. Obito tried to clean his orange goggles when he continued "Y-you killed h-him!" He couldn't believe his teammate (ten years old, for Kami's sake!) managed to kill an enemy while Obito still froze in the middle of the battle.

"Of course I did" Kakashi answered in a 'Captain-Obvious' voice "He tried to kill us, we did the same. And…" he seemed to struggle to say the next words "…thank you for helping me with your Katon". He looked away and his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Obito was speechless. What _actually happened_ to his teammate?

"…let's go back to Fuuyuki-san" Kakashi eventually ordered after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Fuuyuki resembled a gaping fish for a second before schooling her features in a stunned look.<p>

The two little boys she worried over while healing the other four almost fell off a waterfall, engaged a Kumo jonin… and _won_. A ten-years-old chuunin and a genin who froze in battle. If the little Hatake wasn't staring at her with a 'no-duh' look, Fuuyuki would have thought this was a prank or something.

The kids _did_ have a good head on their shoulders.

Obito wasn't injured but he was dripping wet (how did he manage to perform a Katon was beyond her). Kakashi was slightly drier, but he had some cuts and a strange burn on his left arm. It just _refused_ to heal with her chakra!

Fuuyuki was going to run out of chakra if she tended to his injuries, so she gave him what remained in her medi-kit and decided to walk towards Konoha until evening, eat, rest and tree-hopping the last part of their journey.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Kurama, why doesn't it heal?' _Kakashi asked during their walk. The demon seemed to think for a moment. **"I may have burned slightly your coils to use the chakra claw" **he finally answered **"right now, my healing chakra is flowing slowly because of that. If I forced it, your hand would either combust or aggravating the burn. I never tried so I don't know." **Kurama felt sincerely curious about the consequences. Kakashi gave the impression of an eyebrow's twitch without moving any facial muscle.

"Uhm… Bakakashi?" Obito questioned hesitantly. The chuunin looked at him. "A-ano… when I almost fell in the waterfall…" he frowned "something red grabbed my hand. What do you think it was?" the Uchiha finished.

Kakashi blinked. And now what he could say? **"You're a genius. They can't question it if you invented a new jutsu. They know there's always something they don't know" **Kurama said, pulling off the mental version of an eye-roll.

"It was a new jutsu I was creating" Kakashi responded with a 'you-didn't-know?' tone "it allows me to extend my chakra and shape it". Seeing the disbelief on everyone's faces, he continued "It isn't finished yet and it burns my hand when I do it" Kakashi waved his left arm a little to empathize his point.

"…I don't know what the poison did to you, but you definitely changed for the better" Obito hesitantly stated. After all, Bakakashi saved his life even if he knew it would hinder him in combat.

Rin giggled and nodded with a warm smile. Team 3's genin raised collectively an eyebrow and wondered how Kakashi was like before he was 'poisoned'.

Fuuyuki smiled slightly. Minato had certainly good students who looked out for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY I DID IT! *squeal of delight***

**I finally finished the Kumo ordeal in this mission! The start really sucks, but I think the chapter became better the more I wrote. :D**

**Ask me what you want! In the next chapter I'll answer as I can! **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

***squeal* YAY for your reviews! :D**

**Answering Bananarock509: Older Kakashi will awaken, don't worry. ;) **

**Thanks to Bananarock509, Nyodrite, buterflypuss and Prescripto13 for the praises! They make me jump up and down like an idiot from happiness! Towards Chapter 10! :3**

**I don't own Naruto! Otherwise Minato would do time-hopping every time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Awakening<strong>

Hiruzen was staring stunned at Fuuyuki's report. Was all of that real?

A skirmish with four _Kumo jonins_, a _waterfall_ and two little kids versus one of the enemies without support. And _no one died_! A team with a jonin, five genins and a young chuunin (with a bijuu inside him, but a chuunin all the same), and there weren't any losses.

_Life was so surprising_.

Fuuyuki handed her report right after the two teams returned in the morning. Most of the injuries were already healed, except for the strange chakra burn on Kakashi's left arm (the boy said it was a new jutsu, but the Sandaime had a feeling it was something about the Kyuubi imitator).

He dismissed them right after giving them their right payment for all the trouble, but ordering Kakashi to stay.

* * *

><p>Thirty-years-old Kakashi didn't know what to think.<p>

He woke in a cold library with Kurama smirking at him. He felt strange and asked what happened. The demon's creepy smile widened and he gleefully _chirped_: **"We travelled back in time and we're inside your younger self! Isn't that great?!"**

…it wasn't. It was _creepy_, but the Hatake didn't point that out.

"And where is him (_me?_) now?" Kakashi felt like there was something he was missing. **"We returned from a mission where we ran into Kumo jonins! All your little friends are OK and definitely not dead!" **Kurama announced and snickered at the Hatake's shocked (and relieved) expression.

**"****You changed a lot during your life, I have to admit" **the demon continued **"You even considered abandoning Obito before I pretty much ordered you to keep trying to save him…" **

"WHAT?!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock. He didn't know if he was more surprised about his younger self thinking about it before doing it or the Kyuubi ordering him to save Obito. Probably it was more the second.

"And during the _entire_ mission I was… unconscious?" the time-traveller asked warily. The demon nodded with a snicker (a _disturbing_ one) and he rested his massive head on his paws. Kakashi was left guessing how much time he lost. He was sure Kurama's presence caused an uproar in the Council (scratch that: it was _utter panic_); the fact that the Sandaime (not dead anymore!) sent his younger self on a mission could only mean…

"How many days passed after we time-travelled?" He asked with a sigh. Kakashi understood that his 'recover' lasted more than he thought.

**"****Fourteen or so days, Hatake" **Kurama happily supplied **"You took your sweet time to return on the land of the living. After I sealed myself in little you, you were nothing more than a chakra bubble" **the demon chuckled evilly and muttered something about a crazy human that wouldn't exist anymore if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's mountain-crushing power.

"Thus I'm a chakra ghost or something like that" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully. It could have been better, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Kurama's jutsu worked and all his loved ones were still alive (sadly, Sakumo wasn't).

Obviously, Kakashi had to ask: "What did you do until now?"

Kurama grinned and started telling what happened: **"I made a deal with your younger self…"**

* * *

><p>Ten-years-old Kakashi was a little baffled by the sudden silence from his demon.<p>

After Fuuyuki-san gave the mission's report (she started writing last night and finished it in the morning), the little chuunin remained in front of the Hokage (fortunately his teammates couldn't ask him more about the 'new jutsu' he used, invite him for lunch or fuss over him because of the injury).

The Sandaime activated some seals (for privacy, maybe?) and asked Kakashi: "What did Kurama do?"

The Hatake answered easily, even if he still wondered why the bijuu wasn't speaking: "Obito was going to fall from the waterfall and the current was too fast. Kurama created a chakra claw to grab him, but the energy burned slightly my coils. The healing is slow, but it's better to not force the recover with chakra".

He was a little disappointed that the medics couldn't do much for the burn. But Kurama's hypothesis about what could happen if he forced his chakra weren't the most appealing to test, so Kakashi didn't complain too much.

And why wasn't that fox saying _something_?

The Sandaime looked thoughtful for a moment before dismissing Kakashi as well.

* * *

><p>The little chuunin headed home as fast as he could to discover what was wrong with Kurama (his silence was a little worrying after the mission) and to avoid the glares some people sent his way.<p>

Kakashi sat on his bed and, realizing he didn't know the exact method to enter in his mindscrape, he started meditating to check if that was the correct way. His thoughts didn't reach the demon anymore and he asked himself why.

* * *

><p>Kurama finished his explanation and his head shot up when he felt another presence.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, looking around.

**"****Chibi you is searching me" **the demon stated and, feeling the imminent question, he added **"He can't hear me if I'm in this part of his mindscrape. Most probably he got worried because I wasn't talking to him" **Kurama shrugged **"He still doesn't know anything about you".**

The demon snickered, thinking about the tantrum that Chibi Kakashi was going to do.

Older Kakashi, on the other hand, was frowning. His presence wasn't explained with Kurama's cover story about the future. The truth would send his Chibi self into a panic attack if some of his (Older) personality merged like the memories. They needed to come up with another story to explain the older's presence.

Sooner or later Chibi Kakashi was going to notice him and his influence, and it would be better if they didn't meet while on a mission or something equally dangerous (assassination attempts were ought to happen if Kumo or Iwa knew anything about his Jinchuuriki status).

Future Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a _troublesome_…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the little chuunin was trying to find Kurama's seal.<p>

The mindscrape wasn't as cold as he remembered (he wasn't complaining) and there wasn't any flame near him. He wished something could point him in the right direction and, promptly, some arrow-shaped signs appeared.

Kakashi was following them when he felt _dread_. He frowned: he wasn't _that_ worried for Kurama. The Hatake didn't know what this sensation came from, but he decided to run toward the seal all the same. Maybe this was the bijuu's influence, who knows?

When he saw the massive fox, Kakashi asked flatly: "Kurama, what were you doing?" His red eyes were looking at something near his paws, then he smirked and raised his head **"Come here, Kit. There's something you need to know" **the Kyuubi answered a little too gleefully.

The more Chibi Kakashi neared the demon, the more clearly he saw a figure next to Kurama. It was taller than the chuunin and it looked like a… person. _'How did someone enter here?_' he asked himself warily.

He gaped when he saw _him_. The mysterious person wore a standard Konoha uniform and was obviously a shinobi. But his face (or what could be seen) was the thing that made Chibi Kakashi pause: he wore a navy-blue mask and a Konoha hitai-ate tilted in a way that covered his left eye. He had spiky silver hair as gravity-defying as the chuunin and his right onyx eye was looking strangely at him.

**"****Kakashi" **Kurama announced **"meet Kakashi!"**

* * *

><p>"Obito?" Rin began after a while. They were eating lunch at Ichiraku Ramen and the Uchiha was happily slurping his food, when he heard his teammate and turned his head. "What?" he blinked.<p>

"Why didn't Sandaime-sama dismiss Kakashi-kun?" she asked "I mean… he kept him in his office, but why?" Rin was worried and she suspected there was something the adults were hiding from them. Most probably the 'poison' wasn't even the real cause for Kakashi's sudden change.

If it was for the security breach that allowed an enemy shinobi to enter inside Konoha, then the Hokage wouldn't keep Kakashi in his office. If he was worried for his health, he wouldn't have dismissed their teammate from the ANBU Medical Facility (why not heal him in the ordinary hospital?).

Obito really didn't know how to answer. He thought about the strange things that happened from the day Kakashi arrived later than the Uchiha, but he came up empty-handed. Maybe…

"Well, Bakakashi _did_ kill that Kumo jonin, ne?" Obito carefully said. Listening to (eavesdropping) some of his clansmen while they talked about their prodigies children, he heard the first kill was always the most traumatic.

From the way Kakashi behaved after the kill, Obito didn't know if that was his first or not. But how much younger was the silver-haired chuunin if that wasn't the first? He changed for the better after the 'poisoning' (is there a venom that makes people more normal?), true, but…

"We'll have to ask someone" Rin eventually concluded. Even if nobody answered them, they needed to know what really happened. For all they knew, Kakashi could have an incurable disease and no one had the heart to tell them he would die…

The girl shook her head. That couldn't be. The two genin finished their ramen in silence.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" ten-years-old Kakashi shouted after the fact that <em>there was an older looking him in his mind <em>finally made its way through his head. He had a double personality?! Was it a trick? Did he lose his sanity already?!

Thirty-years-old Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the plainly displayed emotions on his younger self's face (maybe it was harder for him hiding them in his mind?) and stated: "I'm older you. And the reason I'm here at all is because of _him_". The jonin pointed the laughing Kurama on his left.

**"****That face is priceless!" **the giant fox roared between laughter. Older Kakashi sweat-dropped a little and started explaining his presence here before his younger self went in a panic attack (it was obvious that Kurama wasn't going to do it).

"After Kami showed to Kurama the future…" he began "He brought me from my time to yours… to help saving the world". Older Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. The jonin (not anymore?) knew that all of this bullshit was rather hard to understand. It was written on his face.

"Uh… younger me" Future Kakashi said, catching the attention of the speechless boy "it's necessary that my presence remains a secret. Not even the Hokage and Minato-sensei should know about me".

Chibi Kakashi kept gaping at his older self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THEY MEET! :D**

**This chapter isn't my best. And it's more a transition one and is shorter than the normal one. But I had to write the requested awakening of Older Kakashi and the first meeting (?) they have.**

**Obito and Rin start to suspect there's something more alarming than they thought. Minato is still on the battlefield. Hiruzen is surprised. Danzo is waiting to throw off Hiruzen. Kurama is amused. **

**And, uh, Older Kakashi is a 'chakra ghost' because he doesn't have his own thirty-years-old body anymore.**

**I'm sure there are some questionable facts inside this chapter, but in the next I'll explain the one you write me. **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	12. Chapter 11: Planning and training

**Thank you Prescripto13, Ashelly and buterflypuss for reviewing the last chapter! :D**

**My sudden inspiration for this Chapter was brought by my schoolmates! Standing Ovation for them! ;3 **

**Warning! **"Blah blah" **is Older Kakashi talking from inside the other's mind! **

**I don't own Naruto. Not even a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Planning and training <strong>

Jiraya handed a scroll to his sensei. The Toad Sage spent most of the week to develop a seal that could contain the Kyuubi imitator (he didn't try it yet, and hopefully he won't).

The demon already showed its freedom inside the faulted seal, thus the Sandaime ordered his student to come up with something, in case the demon tried to escape again.

If it didn't, then everyone would happily fight for Konoha somewhere else.

If it did, every shinobi would fight tooth and nail to protect the village.

The Hokage would have involved Minato as well, but the blonde jonin was needed on the north-western border: Kumo was trying harder to break the frontline, sending more ninjas more often.

Hiruzen dismissed Jiraya (who seemed to go towards the hot springs) and analyzed the seal on the scroll while there wasn't any emergency whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I say anything about the future?" Younger Kakashi asked annoyed "If we reveal the major events, Sandaime-sama could help us".<p>

Kurama and the Older Kakashi looked at each other and the former raised a non-existing eyebrow: **"Would you believe a ten-years-old kid if he declared he has twenty years of future knowledge and his older self in his head?" **the demon asked mockingly.

"We have proofs! We could end the war –"

"- in a bloodbath" Older Kakashi cut off the younger "At this point of time, only a slaughter would end the war…" his eye unfocused slightly, like he remembered something awful "…causing the other villages to seek revenge".

Kurama snorted in agreement and growled: **"We could accidentally start the Fourth Great Shinobi War, for all we know".**

_That _was something to avoid. _Definitely. _

And Younger Kakashi couldn't tell anything without the other two knowing. Most probably they would stop him the moment he thought about it. He felt unnerved that his older self completely shut down his idea.

Chibi Kakashi wasn't exactly eager to involve more people, but he felt the need to tell someone else (something he didn't feel once in his short life).

He sighed in annoyance.

All the things that happened that month were unbelievable bullshit (and yet there was no way a demon would tell him all of that if it was a lie) and he could feel the nerve-wrecking stress of knowing what was to come (and everything pointed to the end of the world, just _great_!).

Kurama confirmed his nightmares were visions of the future, thus every single death (Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san and so on) _will_ happen if no one changes history's path.

Why should he work alone if he had the world's destiny in his hands?

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Raikage was not pleased.<p>

_No one_ of the shinobi he sent behind Konoha's lines returned! How was that possible?!

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, shattering his desk with a punch (again). His expression was settled in a scowl and he seemed ready to just destroy everything (he would have if Kumo wasn't under his command and responsibility).

Mabui winced slightly but continued reading the report from the Communication Center: "Raikage-sama, the Fifth and the Sixth Divisions can't afford to send other shinobi toward the border. The Third, Fourth and Seventh are still fighting the Konoha-nins and can't move from their positions without reinforcements…"

The Raikage was even more angry and annoyed. Those damn Konoha shinobi kept causing trouble to _EVERYONE_! How were they still alive after all these years?!

He suddenly stopped himself from hitting the nearest wall. That could work!

He gleefully started writing a very important message, all the while laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>Danzo wanted to shove the little Jinchuuriki in his ROOT program and use the demon's strength to become Hokage and lead Konoha to dominate the world. Absolutely <em>possible<em> and _understandable_.

After hearing the mission's report (because of his ROOT shinobi), the bijuu's 'chakra claw' and the Kumo jonin's death by the chuunin's hand (so young, yet so cold-blooded! Perfect!), Danzo's interest in the last Hatake increased exponentially.

If this was what he could do after only two weeks… the Elder smirked at the thought of a fully-trained Jinchuuriki ready to obey his orders.

The demon's collaboration was unexpected, and Danzo was eager to use it to his own advantage.

He continued thinking about the mysterious shinobi's face when he discovered his plan to destroy Konoha failed miserably, giving them a weapon with the strength of a _bijuu_ (one similar to the Kyuubi, no less!) on a silver plate. If Danzo wasn't a master with controlling his body language, he would have laughed so hard…

The Elder could wait until he saw his moment to step in, then… he would become Hokage!

* * *

><p>Kakashi opened his eyes. He could feel four ninjas outside his apartment.<p>

"They're probably ANBUs" The Future him said "These four feel like Black Ops Shinobi".

The younger tilted his head and, sensing their chakra, he agreed with his new… guest.

Kakashi looked out of the window and noted that his trip in his own mind took more time than he thought. It was a quarter past five in the afternoon.

What was he going to do until evening?

"Practise your ability to suppress chakra. With larger reserves it's harder, but totally worth it" Older Kakashi suggested.

The main problem he had during his shinobi career were his chakra reserves, but the Kyuubi had enough energy for every situation (except for a freaking godness with three eyes, but Kaguya wasn't going to be resurrected this time), thus it was pointless suggesting it.

The ability to suppress all that chakra, however, was going to require some hard work. Sometime in the future, Kakashi could sense his blonde knuckleheaded student from entire miles away without even searching him. He heard that Jiraya gave up on teaching Naruto how to suppress chakra and the latter's method to hide was to completely coat his surroundings with chakra.

Only using other senses it was possible to pinpoint him, but this was definitely counter-productive in stealth missions, when sneakiness was required. It was like putting hundreds of 'I'm here!' signs pointing everywhere: no one knows where you are exactly, but they know you're there all the same.

Younger Kakashi, however, could learn how to suppress the chakra gradually with the Kyuubi's cooperation: plus, he could rely on both Kurama and older him to do it, decreasing the amount of leaking chakra to almost none.

It wasn't like he would survive if someone managed to extract them.

The little chuunin was going to exit when he sensed Gai approaching. He face-palmed and sighed when Older Kakashi chuckled.

"He may seem annoying…" he ignored completely the muttered "_Seem? Are you kidding me?_" "…but Gai is a good rival and friend. He's stubborn enough to never leave your side, strong enough to be a good sparring partner and blunt enough to tell you everything".

Kakashi didn't say anything after that, leaving his apartment (he didn't want him to destroy his stuff with his 'youthful enthusiasm') and waiting for his 'rival' to arrive and challenge him. He didn't need his thirty-years-old self to know that Gai was stubborn. Kakashi almost face-palmed again when he remembered all the times the green genin tried to propose challenges, finding him _everywhere_. Literally _everywhere._

The fact that Gai managed to barge inside his apartment all those times confirmed that the boy was skilled enough to avoid the traps on the door and the windows. Maybe Kakashi had to give him some credit.

"YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi quickly avoided Gai's bone-crushing hug and looked blankly at him when the genin loudly showed his worry for the chuunin with long speeches about youth, winter, rivals and challenges.

_'…__You were right about bluntness' _he thought awkwardly. Kakashi usually escaped (or kicked Gai out of his apartment) before the boy could start with his speeches.

**"****That human will go really far with his Taijutsu" **Kurama spoke up **"he could even harm that should-be-dead ****_man_**** with cursed eyes, mokuton and the Tree's power…" **the demon growled the last part, clearly expressing his hate for the enemy _man_. Kakashi's curiosity skyrocketed and he was going to ask more about that, when his future self interrupted.

"He was right on Death's doorstep after his attack" the older Hatake deadpanned "If it wasn't for the Rokudaime Hokage, he would have died right there". It was clear he didn't want to talk about him. Kurama couldn't blame him, after seeing the corpse when it was crushed under one of Kaguya's attacks. It wasn't like he understood everything about humans' emotions, but he could guess the time-traveler didn't want to talk about Gai or Naruto.

Younger Kakashi didn't know why his future self was reluctant to name the Rokudaime (being inside his head, he could feel it but not know about the reason), but the chuunin wisely decided to not ask. He knew that he couldn't obtain anything if he pushed for information.

Realizing that Gai was still speaking (more like shouting), he quickly proposed his challenge: "Gai, if you manage to find and hit me before eight o'clock, you win. If you don't, I win. Do you accept the challenge?"

Kakashi really wanted to stop his self-proclaimed rival's speech and to train his ability to suppress his chakra: what better way to do both than challenging him?

Gai's eyes widened (was that the real Kakashi? Was he really proposing a challenge?!) and his teeth sparkled when he shouted "I ACCEPT, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LET'S START IMMEDIATELY! IF I DON'T WIN, I'LL RUN TWO HUNDRED LAPS OF THE TRAINING GROUND 32 ON MY HANDS! YOSH!" Behind him, a sunset appeared dramatically.

**"****I'm still asking myself how he does that" **Kurama deadpanned.

_'__You didn't discover it yet?' _Younger Kakashi thought, surprised.

The older one sighed "Nope. He just does. No one ever understood how".

Kakashi quickly went to hide himself somewhere in the Training Grounds, sensing the four ANBUs following him.

* * *

><p>Hound and his squad collectively raised an eyebrow at the challenge.<p>

It was _good_ that the kids found a way to train together, but the little Jinchuuriki would be harder to follow inside Konoha if he hid somewhere. Plus, the Hokage made clear that he wouldn't accept failure (their objective was endangered and/or the other people discovered the bijuu).

If they lose the Hatake in the crowd, he could be attacked or something (who didn't know about the security breach and the unknown shinobi's disappearance?): the Sandaime ordered to be alert all the time and stop every suspected enemy without being seen by anyone.

Hound felt the Jinchuuriki's chakra lowering and he found it harder to focus on his position, not seeing him from his position behind a building.

Cat seemed to be in a similar situation and decided to Henge in a random shinobi in order to follow their objective. Boar and Owl sneaked behind him from the rooftops while Hound took position in front of Cat, staying over the streets.

* * *

><p>Telling apart the real enemies and the people who simply hated the Hatake was harder than Boar thought.<p>

A lot of civilians and shinobi glared at the boy, who was doing an award-winning effort to ignore the stares and the whispers behind his back.

Were people really _that stupid_? This way, they were antagonizing the chuunin: he was a ten-years-old brat, but he was a shinobi (a _genius_, the _prodigy_ of his generation) as well. If it was useless, upsetting ninjas for something they didn't do wasn't worth the effort.

The people didn't even think about the possibility of the little boy to snap and throw ninja tools. The experienced ninjas, at least, should be able to see the tight control he had over his emotions: that reason was enough to know no one should upset him too much.

It would be a pity if a promising shinobi becomes insane and goes on a killing spree inside the village.

* * *

><p>Rin was training with Sarune Fuuma, medic jonin who agreed to help the little genin to learn medic ninjutsus. After seeing her amazing chakra control, she proposed almost two weeks ago to Minato to let her teach when he was busy and Sarune was free.<p>

Minato accepted with a pround smile and the girl showed to be talented for iryo-ninjutsus.

The brown-haired kunoichi eagerly studied everything about that and focused more than normal genins could on her task.

Currently, however, Rin seemed to lose her concentration repeatedly.

"Stop" Sarune ordered when the girl unfocused again. The genin let her healing chakra fade immediately and looked at the jonin.

"What's the matter? You don't seem focused on healing this fish" the medic asked concerned.

Rin tensed a little, then sighed and mumbled an answer: "It's just that… I'm worried about Kakashi-kun, Sarune-shishou…"

The jonin blinked. She heard (like all the shinobi inside Konoha) that the little Hatake was apparently attacked by an enemy who managed to sneak inside the village. Sarune received the warning to look out for unknown ninjas 'that could target the children'; fortunately, she didn't see any threats and no kids got hurt under her watch.

"I'm sure Kakashi is OK" Sarune stated with all the confidence she could pull off "If he wasn't, the Hokage would have sent him to the Hospital, ne?" she smiled at Rin.

The girl's worry visibly eased and she nodded, resuming her training after Sarune confirmed that the kunoichi would focus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this Chapter is longer! :D**

**Sarune is an OC. I don't know when or how Rin started her medical training, so I decided to let her begin before becoming chuunin. If I'm wrong… we can blame her early start to Kakashi's condition ;)**

**If there are other strange facts inside the Chapter… well, ask me! I'll answer in the next or through Private Message! **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	13. Chapter 12: Uchiha trouble

**I'm alive! :D**

**Answering Gearniac: Yep, Orochimaru is still a Konoha shinobi, not a nukenin. But who said he was inside the village? ;)**

**Answering Callian31: Danzo thinks that Kurama is OK with whatever the host does. He's in for the surprise of his life when he discovers that the Kyuubi isn't… ehehe! **

**Answering jleath1234: I could try, but I write no romance. I could do early friendship between Kakashi and Anko, but if you wanted deep love or something, this won't happen. I just suck at romance :(**

**Thanks to Prescripto13, buterflypuss, Tatahasi and beartes too for their reviews and everything! Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Uchiha trouble <strong>

Kakashi hid somewhere in the Training Ground 42.

**"****Aren't we near ****_that_**** Clan?" **Kurama growled.

Older Kakashi gave the mental version of a nod "Aa. We're near the Uchiha Clan Compound". He paused. "It's better if we stay out of their way. The average Uchihas are pretty paranoid".

Kurama snorted **"Understatement of the ****_millennium_****, Hatake".**

"Hey, there are psycos too. Not only paranoids".

_'__What the hell…?'_ Younger Kakashi was… baffled. He was forced to listen to two 'people' inside his head now, he would never be alone! He could never get bored, right, but he _really_ needed some privacy and silence… and his older self wasn't the best choice to have that.

Maybe Kakashi shouldn't have entered in his mind?

"Didn't you want to meet me?" The man (ghost?) pretended to be hurt, but inwardly he was laughing.

**"****Who does?" **the Kitsune asked with mock surprise **"You read ****_that orange book _****and you're so annoying!" **

Kakashi was extremely curious about his older self (what orange book?). By his speeches, he couldn't tell if he was nuts or not: sometimes the 'man' gave good advice (as expected from himself), other times he was an idiot.

Perhaps he developed double personality? But why?

Extremely traumatic experience? Stress? Refusing therapy? _All three together_?

Before Younger Kakashi went nuts trying to understand what happened to his Future self, his senses picked up a chakra signature different from his four ANBU guards and Gai.

Kurama and (both) Kakashi fell silent for several moments.

"Stupid old-geezers, stupid everyone…"

A _very _annoyed and angry Obito Uchiha muttered, his right hand twitching every few seconds. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at the log in front of him. The boy was completely oblivious of his teammate somewhere over him on a branch.

Said teammate swayed dangerously when an older, bloody and horribly scarred Obito overlapped the younger one.

The control over his (their?) increased reserves almost slipped, and it would have if Kurama didn't expect it.

_'__What- Why- What's happening?!' _Younger Kakashi screamed inwardly.

It already happened last month in the ANBU Medical Facility and some weeks ago, when he went to Obito's house for the mission: he still wasn't used to the sudden metaphorical wall of blinding emotions (most of them brought a pain left buried for too long) that he just slammed into.

At the Uchiha Compound, the buildings had bloodstains and Kakashi saw some corpses on the streets. If it wasn't for Kurama, the chuunin would have screamed bloody murder or something equally eventful.

At the end, Kakashi discovered that, somewhere in the future, the Uchiha Clan was slaughtered. He didn't feel really sorry about it (other than the fact they were important for the village security), and neither did Kurama (the demon looked rather gleeful, actually).

"…I think… our memories… uh, merged?" Older Kakashi's tone was unsure and it was more like a question to the bijuu.

Kurama shrugged **"Your memories partially did. Some people and places can trigger them and make them reappear". **The demon purposefully left unsaid 'because of the Sharingan's photographic memory'. Why should he seek for trouble and freak out Kakashi (other than because it would be fun)?

The chuunin snapped out of his internal conversation to see what Obito was doing there.

He seemed totally focused on beating the innocent log to a pulp with fists and kicks, muttering to himself some things Kakashi never thought Obito would say.

"…fucking elders and fucking speeches… '_you need to do better'_, '_you have to bring honor to the Uchiha clan!_'" the boy mimicked the elders' voices with a scowl, mumbling something about how Kimori-san could stick that honor up his ass.

"'_You mustn't disappoint us again'_, '_you aren't worthy to wear the Uchiha symbol'_". His attacks grew more vicious the more he recalled those sentences. "'_You had to be saved by that scum'_, '_it would have been better if you drowned in that river!_'"

_CRASH!_

The final punch (likely overcharged with chakra) left a deep mark on the log and Obito stared at it angrily.

Kakashi's brain left him somewhere on the last sentence. His happy-go-lucky, crybaby and idiotic teammate… wasn't? The day Obito wasn't happy, it was going to be the end of the world.

"'Scum' my ass" Older Kakashi scowled "I already have very good reasons to hate the Uchiha Clan, and now I have one more".

And _oh_, he was _right_. The Clan never forgot Sakumo's mission and every average adult Uchiha continued to remind him of it every time. Then Kakashi got Obito's Sharingan.

… 'cold-blooded asshole', 'thief', 'should-be-blinded soon-to-be corpse' and 'unworthy piece of scum' were the most popular insults the clansmen threw at him. But Kakashi quickly discovered the Uchiha had a lot of creativity and imagination, too. _Tons of imagination_.

Then, Rin… jumped in front of his Chidori, and the Uchiha Clan added 'Friend-killer'and 'murderous psychopath' to their list of insults. Really, every time some Uchiha spotted him in the crowd or somewhere in Konoha, they immediately started yelling at him for the stupidest reasons. They were too frightened of the Copy-ninja's wrath to face it alone, so they ganged up from two to six people.

When Minato became Hokage the Uchiha Clan had to quiet down, especially after the blonde looked at the Clan Head with the Yondaime Death Glare Of Doom, coupled with the most vicious threats Kakashi ever heard his sensei hiss at anyone. And the boy (fourteen at the time) was _sure_ Minato could carry out every single one of them.

After Minato died, Kakashi was too absorbed in his ANBU duty to be easily spotted: either he was at the Hospital, outside on a mission, in his apartment, at the Memorial Stone, at the graveyard or he was guarding little Naruto.

Fortunately for everyone, no Uchiha ever approached the blonde ray of sunshine under Kakashi's watch (or anyone else, really).

Then the Uchiha Clan was wiped out almost completely by their heir, thirteen-years-old Uchiha Itachi.

And now, before these reasons ever existed (other than Sakumo's mission), Older Kakashi added one more: they wished Obito died in that river and said it to his face. Really, sometimes the Hatake seriously asked himself why the Uchihas had to be stuck-up asses with an arrogance level over 9000. Maybe it was a genetic thing, a dominating trait?

**"****The Uchiha don't have only cursed eyes, but non-existent brains as well" **Kurama almost snarled. He didn't like the Obito kid (he remembered what kind of pain it was to defeat him and what he had done) but, somehow, he reminded him a little of Naruto.

Stupid, dead-last, stubborn and wearing a fake mask of happy-go-lucky attitude. Obito was born in the cursed-eyes Clan, but his personality was almost identical to Naruto's. Sure, the Third Shinobi War and the Uchihas did their part in making him different, but _still._

**"****Would it look out of place if I murder all the Uchiha?!" **Kurama downright roared. Both Kakashis flinched a little at the voice and, even if they were secretly planning the Clan's demise as well, they denied in unison the request/demand. They obtained angry growls in return.

"…Do we have to stay hidden or can we spar with him?" Older Kakashi asked after a little while.

_'__I prefer to stay hidden'._

**"****Same here. We weren't exactly supposed to hear him". **

"It was worth a try. He seems to need someone to spar against".

_'__And attract Gai here? Sparring with Obito would be just begging to be found: I wouldn't be too surprised if Gai suddenly becomes an expert at tracking to find me' _Younger Kakashi sounded very reluctant to follow his future self, not only for this reason.

"_Us_. We're all together in your body, Chibi me".

_'__Joy.' _His sarcasm dripped from that word.

**"****Let's stay here and shut up. We were training to suppress my wonderful reserves, weren't we?"**

Twin affirmative answers resonated in Kakashi's mindscrape.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Tsuchikage, well… he wasn't sure what he would have found in the Raikage's sudden letter.<p>

_This_ wasn't it.

Initially, it seemed a help request – it looked like some of his Divisions were too busy with the Konoha ninja to move elsewhere. Nothing too suspicious, other than the fact that the _Raikage_, of all people, asked for help. And maybe Kumo's urgency to break the tree huggers' border, as well.

At the end of the letter, Oonoki blinked and read again the last part.

'- If You decide to lend a hand to my troops stationed in the Land of Frost, we'll launch an attack on Hi no Kuni's western and eastern borders, effectively trapping Konoha and its ninjas. We can arrange this the next letters.

Whatever happens when we win the War, I get the chuunin Hatake, preferably alive.'

Then he wrote something about trading routes, dividing Konoha's lands and killing every other enemy ninja, and the Tsuchikage lowered the scroll on his desk.

Why was the Raikage so hell-bent to get the Hatake brat?

It was time to contact his spies: whatever interest Kumo had with the little chuunin, Oonoki was sure it would benefit him and Iwa greatly.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru, returning from his 'recon, spy and sabotage' mission in the Land of Steam, was… politely asking for information to a Kumo jonin. Who happened to be on the wrong side of the border.<p>

And Orochimaru had some truth serum with him, the lucky snake.

What left the jonin's lips, however, wasn't good.

"We were ordered to attack" was obvious. He wouldn't be there if he wasn't ordered to.

"Some ninjas sneaked behind Konoha's front line" was a little upsetting, but everyone complained about the mess on the battlefield. It was impossible to count every enemy.

"The Raikage wanted the Jinchuuriki" was worrying. Why did the Raikage suddenly gained an interest in Konoha's Jinchuuriki? It wasn't like Kushina did anything flashy on mission (not that Orochimaru heard of): but how were these increasing attacks explained?

When Orochimaru asked why, the Kumo jonin answered he didn't know.

The Snake Sannin killed the other ninja on the spot.

"Minato" he said to the jonin behind him "I'll relay this information to Hokage-sama, you remain here until someone else arrives to take your place". He didn't bother with formalities and promptly jumped away.

Was it Orochimaru's imagination, or Minato looked paler?

* * *

><p>Kushina had a foreboding feeling.<p>

She was ordered to a scroll somewhere near Uzu (being one of the last Uzumaki, it was obvious the Hokage would send her) with an Aburame and a Nara: the mission was A-ranked, but they didn't meet any resistance yet.

Sure, everything could go wrong on an A-rank, but Kushina didn't think her gut feeling involved her task. Maybe it was Furball?

Since Kakashi's Kyuubi calmed down a little Kushina's, she tried to have… normal conversations with him. It _did_ annoy both of them, though: the Uzumaki wasn't one to be respectful, formal and quiet. She preferred much more shouting and tell exactly what she thought about something or someone, but she was making an effort.

The Kyuubi, well… he was restraining himself to threaten the loud woman, rephrasing his words in a way to appear less murderous. But it was in his nature to be murderous, evil and irritable, so he had his moments of not-so-much self-control, too.

Kushina shrugged the bad feeling off. It wouldn't be good to stay unfocused on a mission, and she definitely was going down that route if she didn't stop musing over it.

* * *

><p>The Uchihas were angry and pissed.<p>

Obito Uchiha was their black sheep: clumsy, stupid, thick-headed, easily frightened and without the Sharingan. An Uchiha couldn't step so low even if he tried.

And, even if without any ninja skill worth mentioning, he was under _Namikaze Minato_'s wing, the Yellow Flash, Konoha's rising star: Obito was wasted in Team Minato. He was in the same squad as the little Hatake brat, too, who was fated to be like Sakumo and lead Konoha to its downfall.

Why the Sandaime put these two (with a _civilian_ girl, no less!) under Minato's apprenticeship, it was beyond the Uchihas' understanding.

True, it was tradition to place the genius, the dead-last and the girl with highest results on the same team: the Sannin were an example of it and there were a lot of other Konoha squads with the same formation.

It still didn't mean the Uchihas were OK with that.

Yurumo and Daichi were pure-blooded Uchihas, pround of their symbol, skills and powerful eyes. Who was going to get in their way to beat the black sheep a little for dishonoring them?

* * *

><p>Obito was still furiously punching the poor training log.<p>

They knew nothing. They could do nothing. And they most certainly didn't have the right to say anything.

Only because all Uchihas are mighty and geniuses, it didn't mean that Obito had to be like them: pompous asses with a hundred feet long pole up their butts.

At least, Kakashi got rid of it.

Under all those layers of insults, Rules, coldness, arrogance, glares and Kami-knows-what, Obito was sure there was something resembling a heart. Something that a strange poison managed to almost bring on the surface.

Maybe the genin should search some more of that?

…Nah. He would need liter of poison to change his Clan's attitude. Plus, how was he supposed to get it?

"Look, the black sheep is training".

Obito's eyebrow twitched and he stopped punching the log to glare at his clansman. When he looked behind him, however, he quickly discovered there were two Uchihas. He felt dread starting to pool in his stomach.

"Go away" Obito deadpanned through gritted teeth.

Yurumo and Daichi smirked tauntingly.

"I'm already quivering in fear, Daichi!" his companion exclaimed "The sheep is as scary as a cat! Save me!" he said, widely flailing his arms in mock panic.

The tall, spiky-haired man chuckled darkly, taking some steps forward. Obito tried to step backwards.

"You don't have to fear, Yurumo" Daichi looked a little too pleased "We're taking care of him together, don't you think?" He sent a grin that made Obito's insides churn with dread.

He gulped and his face could be mistaken a sheet of paper. Running would be just begging to be beaten, fighting was unfair against the two jonins (because they were, even if they were assholes), talking was out of question and Obito was trapped.

He did select this Training Ground because of its general isolation and position: near enough to the Uchiha Compound to go there without trouble, far enough to be avoided by most people.

Certainly his worst idea ever. How was he going to survive this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AH! Cliffhanger, buddies! :D**

**I lacked inspiration, but the Chapter is longer to make up for the lateness! **

**Ask me everything you want to ask and I'll clear it/them in the next chapter! ;)**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	14. Chapter 13: Uchihas are evil

**Another Chapter! :D**

**Answering beartles: …they share the same organs (creepy…), so I think they'll be affected from drugs and whatever if Kurama doesn't expel that first. If drunk, well… Older Kakashi can hold his tongue. I think :/ I'm sad to say FUTURE GAI IS DEAD! *YOUTHFUL WATERFALL OF TEARS*… but no, I don't think the Uchiha Clan could be exterminated without rising suspects. Pity. **

**Thanks to Prescripto13, buterflypuss and stroopery too for taking their time to review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Uchihas are evil<strong>

Daichi cracked ominously his knuckles with a sick expression.

Obito was currently cursing his decision to go there to vent his anger. How was it possible that all his ideas, somehow, always came back to bite him in the ass?!

Disregarding logic and common sense, Obito ran for his life screaming bloody murder and how he didn't deserve to die so young, prompting the two Uchihas to run (more like jogging for them) after him like hunters after their prey.

The clansmen, obviously, didn't have too much trouble trapping Obito.

Daichi was blocking his arms from behind while Yurumo raised his fist, no doubt about his intentions of smashing his face.

"Take this, crybaby!"

And Obito would have, but instead of a punch in the face he saw white.

No, wait… _silver_?

"_Go away_" Kakashi freaking Hatake (when did he appear?!) ordered coldly. So coldly he could have turned them into ice cubes.

Daichi gripped Obito tighter and growled: "_Brat_, who do you think we are?!"

"Two assholes who are picking on a genin".

Yurumo's expression darkened and he activated the Sharingan indignantly: "Being a _disgrace_ seems to run in the family, ne, _Hatake_?"

"Oh, but you don't have a family anymore! Ah!" Daichi sneered, his face twisting in an expression that would have made Orochimaru pround.

It didn't get any reaction from the chuunin.

Obito (shocked speechless by Kakashi's intervention) struggled unsuccessfully to get free from Daichi's hold, trying to ignore the forming tears in his eyes.

Yurumo suddenly gasped and stepped backwards.

He turned off his Sharingan and pointed Kakashi: "What are you?!" he exclaimed.

A ten-years-old, chuunin or not, shouldn't have that much chakra (_or Killing Intent, for that matter_)! How was this possible?!

The boy didn't deem the question worth answering and a fraction of second later, with a burst of energy, he kicked Yurumo's head as hard as he could without being too suspicious (or accidentally murdering him (Kurama sulked whole-heartedly)).

_'__Is our chakra that surprising?'_

**"****Hey, I added my very own Killing Intent, too". **

"That asshole didn't see it coming at all, ah!"

Kakashi disappeared again, but Daichi knew better than think it was a retreat. The Uchiha let go of Obito and blocked the incoming whirlwind of taijutsu attacks (why the clearly shorter shinobi did so, it was a mystery to the man).

Daichi had to admit the chuunin Hatake gained his rank fair and square: the chakra levels were higher than he thought, but it didn't intimidate him much. Really, why did Yurumo get hit?

The Uchiha, noticed the strange chakra flow in his opponent, struck him with a kunai in the chest (he was still a jonin versus a chuunin. He just didn't want to be accused of murdering another Konoha shinobi). His eyes widened as he dissolved in a cloud of smoke. _Kage Bunshin?! _

Daichi glared at the two kids some meters in front of him (as did Yurumo, who woke some seconds earlier). They both had two brightly spinning three-tomoe Sharingans and they were _pissed_.

"Now you won't escape, brats!" Yurumo exclaimed, charging at Kakashi and Obito as Daichi did the same on the other side.

Less than a second before the angry Uchihas could hit, the Bunshins dispelled in two twin clouds of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**BUAHAHAHA! Those faces!" **Kurama roared between laughter.

"They sure took their sweet time to recognize the Bunshins…"

_'__How couldn't they notice them before? They're supposed to be jonins' _Younger Kakashi asked. Really, if he was someone else he would either laugh uncontrollably or face-palm at their… lack of skill.

**"****The first was a special Bunshin, Kit!" **Kurama boomed **"It was a Rokudaime-approved Chakra Clone! It costs more chakra than Shadow Clones, but it's almost impossible tell it apart from the original!" **The demon was clearly very pround of the jutsu.

Older Kakashi mentally panted "And since we couldn't… use demonic chakra… you used mine… damn fox…"

Kurama laughed evilly and Younger Kakashi didn't know whether he should smirk or cringe. Obito decided for him.

"B-Bakakashi! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed from Kakashi's right. The Uchiha's face was beet-red, most probably from shame (he _did_ have to get saved by his teammate _again_), anger (his own clansmen attacked him!) and Kami-knows-what.

"I saved you" Kakashi bluntly stated.

Obito flushed deeper red "_Why were you there?!_"

**"****Geez, not even a 'thank you'?" **

Kakashi decided to tell the truth about his challenge, just as Gai's chakra barged inside Training Ground 42.

* * *

><p>Minato was left speechless.<p>

_Kumo wanted the Jinchuuriki_. But why _NOW_, of all times?

Even though one of the last pure-blooded Uzumakis and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Kushina was (almost) abducted only one time, when she was a genin (or some time near that). It was always Kumo…

_'__Who said they wanted Kushina?'_

Minato froze. Kumo… _Kumo knew_ Kakashi was a Jinchuuriki?

_'__And you left him – and Obito and Rin – with only a jonin. A good jonin, but one nonetheless'._

That realization brought out all Minato's worst fears and, to get away from the other ninjas, he offered to dispose of the corpse somewhere else.

Outwardly, he mechanically went through his movements (he disposed of corpses many times before, this was no different). Inwardly, his thought bounced around uncontrollably, all of them filled with fear and focused on his students.

_'__What if the enemy killed them? Or worse, captured them? What if right __now__ they were torturing them? What if Kumo extracted Kakashi's bijuu? What if the demon was unleashed on the battlefield – or Konoha, knowing about the security breach?!' _

It was difficult stretching his senses to feel wandering nins and trying to stop his creative imagination. His own experience as a shinobi wasn't exactly helping, adding gruesome details to the mental scenarios flashing in his mind's eye.

_'__Calm. Down' _Minato firmly told himself '_Fuuyuki is a jonin. Kakashi is a chuunin and a Jinchuuriki. At least, the Kyuubi imitator will try to keep him alive'. _He breathed deeply.

_'…__what about Obito and Rin? And what if Kakashi died because of the bijuu's extraction?' _Minato's pessimistic part whispered.

The blonde metaphorically squashed it, burned it and buried it deep down some dark corner of his mind.

If he cracked now, he wasn't going to survive until the next dawn.

* * *

><p>Kakashi suddenly tensed.<p>

"OI, Bakakas… mmphf!" Obito was silenced by the chuunin's hand. Really, things were happening too fast for him. He only wanted to vent his anger somewhere isolated, and instead his clansmen tried to beat him and Kakashi saved him.

The Uchiha was still red because of what happened before and he wasn't sure why his teammate helped him. And, even if he would never admit it, Kakashi had better sensory skills (other than everything else shinobi-related): if he tensed, it was better Obito prepared himself.

He seemed off in his own world for two seconds, then he suddenly grabbed Obito's hand (_who definitely didn't squeak_) and ran like hell spawns were hot on their heels.

If Obito could hear what was in Kakashi's head, he would have laughed at the irony.

_'__Gai almost found us!'_

"He already did, trust me and RUN!"

_'__What do you mean 'already'?' _

"Gai always managed to find me, even if I was in ANBU: after some time I developed a sixth sense when he knows where I am" Older Kakashi paused "And it's _TINGLING_! Keep running!"

The little chuunin sped up and (mostly) dragged a screaming Obito with him. But where were they going to go after leaving the Training Ground?

The Uchiha Compound was out of question.

Kakashi's apartment was the first place Gai would go.

Minato and Kushina were out on missions.

Jiraya was probably drunk somewhere in Konoha.

_Rin_, he thought with a jolt. Rin was their last choice and best bet.

"She might be at the Hospital" Older Kakashi said "…and I still hate hospitals".

_'__That's something I didn't get rid of, isn't it?' _the younger sighed mentally. He didn't have much choice but to head either there or to Rin's home, hoping to find her there. He turned around when Obito's panicked screams were getting on his nerves (some seconds after they started running).

"_Obito! Stop screaming_!" Kakashi hissed at his teammate. Luckily for the latter's health, he obeyed and eyed the chuunin with a mix of surprise, fear and anger.

"Where do you think Rin is now?" the younger asked tonelessly. With Gai and two angry Uchiha behind them, it was better not to waste energy and time searching and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Obito was more likely to know where Rin was.

"Why do YOU ask me?!" Kakashi shot him a look so dark that he could turn off the sun. Obito gulped and immediately answered "N-Now she should be at Sarune's house t-to learn iryo-jutsu!"

**"****I don't remember her".**

"Neither do I".

"We're going there. Do you know where she lives?" Kakashi became a little better dealing with two talking entities in his head and staying aware. Still, his eyebrow twitched when he said those words. It was like admitting he didn't know something his idiotic teammate did.

"Y-yeah, I do!" Obito replied, still unsure about why Kakashi was helping him.

"Lead the way, then. _Fast_!" The chuunin let go of his hand, almost making the boy trip on his own feet.

Obito didn't need more encouragement.

* * *

><p>The moment the Bunshins disappeared and the two Uchihas were ready to go berserk, Boar dropped from his branch and stopped them in their tracks.<p>

The two men straightened and schooled their features, waiting for the ANBU to say whatever he had to. A summon from the Hokage? A mission? Something else entirely? They didn't know.

"Stay away from Hatake-san" he ordered and promptly disappeared, not even waiting for the duo's indignant "WHAT!?" expression (because Uchihas do not shout. They either grunt, stay silent or go on a killing spree. Depends by their mood).

Yurumo and Daichi looked at each other. Why did an ANBU operative guard the little brat?!

They grunted Uchiha style and went to Obito's apartment. If they couldn't teach him a lesson when the Hatake brat was there, they would wait him at home.

It wasn't like there was anyone to stop them.

* * *

><p>Rin was carefully mending a cut when someone knocked urgently the door. Sarune frowned and got up to open it (with shinobi carefulness, of course), interrupting the exercise.<p>

A sweaty Obito and a slightly winded Kakashi weren't the ones Rin expected to see.

"Obito, Kakashi! What are you doing here?" the girl asked from behind her shishou. She really didn't have a clue about what could bring those two _together_, not counting training and missions. Rin quickly inspected them, but didn't find (fortunately) any bad injury.

She _did_ notice, however, Obito's less-than-good-looking knuckles.

"Sarune-san" Kakashi began before the girl could say anything about them "Can we enter? We'll explain why we're here".

_Now_ Rin was shocked. Since when did her unsocial teammate drag Obito (of all people) in another's home without any warning whatsoever? She knew Kakashi was a loner most (if not all) of the time, and this sudden action didn't help much to ease her worry.

The older kunoichi was clearly concerned as well, and she let the duo enter inside her house.

Once the door closed, Rin fretted over her goggle-wearing teammate.

"Obito!" she exclaimed and grabbed his right hand "What did you do _this time_?!" If he didn't take care of himself and Rin was away, she was sure he would forget even how to breathe! Wasn't this why she gave all her support to him, if there was need?

The Uchiha winced when the girl touched his knuckles, his face reddening at the contact (ah, to be in love!). He decided to tell the truth (well, a part).

"I was training!" he said "I may have punched _a little_ too hard… _ouch_… and they got bruised! It's not my fault!" Rin didn't need to know the reason why he punched that hard. Otherwise, who knew what the Uchiha might do to her?

They weren't going to hurt her physically, they weren't that stupid (with Obito was different: they could easily say it wasn't their fault and he tripped on a root, smashing his face on the bark. Who didn't know he was clumsy? Either way, everyone was most likely to believe 'the great Clan Uchiha' than a dead-last).

But the Uchihas were very good at finding 'alternative solutions', and they would without a doubt made her life a living hell for 'standing up with the disgrace of the Uchiha Clan'.

At least, that was what Obito thought. He didn't really want to find out.

Rin flashed him a_ look_ that clearly showed what she thought about his 'a little too hard' punch. After sighing in exasperation, she took some medical supplies from the table near her and started healing the 'bruises'.

"Kakashi-kun" Sarune spoke, gaining the trio's attention "What happened to lead you two here so urgently?"

If Obito could move his hands from Rin's grasp, he would have flailed his arms in the universal sign of 'NO NO NO NO DON'T TELL THEM NO NO NO NO SHIT SHIT SHIT'. His eyes were probably just as expressive, though.

"I didn't notice the Uchihas were this harsh on him in the past. I think we should somehow stop this – Obito has potential" Kurama snorts "but he'll need time to bring it out". 'So much time that he started a bijuu hunt with a criminal organization and declared the Fourth Shinobi War' the demon wanted to add, but that was a little too much for Younger Kakashi.

**"****I hate Uchihas" **the Kyuubi deadpanned when they wanted to know his reply. Both Kakashis thought this was his way to say 'do whatever you want' (it could be also 'let's kill them all', but they couldn't be too sure). They mentally looked at each other (how is this possible?) and decided to tell the two kunoichis about the… less than acceptable behavior of some Uchihas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It could have gone better or worse. Dunno :/ **

**Most probably I'm going to insert a little time skip in the next chapter. You know, to make Minato and everyone else move, return, go and whatever ninjas do in a war. **

**And yes, Obito's paranoid. Just a little… ;)**

**Like always, write me if you have questions and whatnot! :D**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	15. Chapter 14: A real Team

**I returned back from the dead? OMG! :O **

**I discovered that writing poorly attempted one-shots and going on with the other stories is not my best idea. Still, I made this chapter longer! (DUN, DUN, DUN DUUUUUUN!) **

**Look back on Chapter 6, you guys: I changed Obito's parents (who I didn't remember were dead) with uncle and aunt, thus there shouldn't be too much… incoherence between there and here ;)**

**Answering berates: …I'm already thinking "holy duck wherever she comes with things like this?"****, believe it! … Did I get Naruto flu? However, back on track – Kakashi didn't want to encounter Wild Gai because that meant fighting him (the challenge was still on), he wasn't sure he could avoid being hit if sudden memories crushed onto them and, well… Gai was too exuberant? And I'm shuddering at Shukaku's Jinchuuriki!Gai… worse than Orochimaru in a bikini! **

**Answering Guest: the Sannin will make more appearances (did Tsunade already left Konoha? Or was it after the Third Shinobi War?), A and Killer Bee may appear again, Darui and C (who was he again? I have a void)… I'll think about it. It wouldn't be good to forget the other countries, wouldn't it? **

**Thanks Prescripto13 and buterflypuss for your reviews! :D **

**Onto the Chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A real Team<strong>

"Rin, Sarune-san! I'm OK, really! Stop following me!"

Obito didn't like being babysat like he was still some brat who couldn't look out for himself: he was a _genin_, damn it! Even if he was at the lowest rank, he was still a _ninja_!

Rin rolled her eyes "Not a chance, Obito" she said patiently "Shishou and I _will_ follow you to your home – whether you want it or not". The Uchiha looked ready to argue, so she pinned him with a concerned glare (Minato managed to pull it off on them, why not her?).

"_Obito" _he gulped. That tone meant shit was about to hit the fan!_ "_Don't hide your wounds from me – physical or _anything else_. Understood?"

The boy turned an interesting shade of red and, scratching awkwardly his cheek, he mumbled an affirmative. Better not be on Rin's bad side, he mused wisely.

Sarune laughed inwardly like a madwoman. It was _so obvious_ Obito loved her! She was willing to bet there wasn't anything that could separate them: the boy would never allow being away from her, and her apprentice would search him throughout the whole world if he 'hid his wounds'.

Right before leaving, the medic jonin set some traps and security measures in Obito's apartment – they weren't the best, but they could warn Obito there was an intruder (not like a chakra seal would, but Sarune wasn't a Fuinjutsu user). Whether the walls remained stable or not, it was all to see.

…What? Uchihas _were known_ to be sneaky and powerful; they weren't going down if she set only chuunin-level traps.

Obito admitted he sometimes went to his uncle's house to help a little, but Sarune was almost sure it was more to be near some close relatives (not like being around the Uchiha Clan) and to feel gratefulness for his actions, even just a little.

No one was the wiser of the two angry shadows that left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU WON!" Gai exclaimed when he found Kakashi.<p>

It was a quarter past eight and the chuunin was calmly opening his apartment's door when the other boy shouted. He froze and eyed him dully through the latter's speech of youthfulness.

_'__Is there a way to shut him up without maiming him?' _Chibi Kakashi had a really hard time not whining that question. Or not twitching his eyebrow, for that matter.

"… Not really. I usually ignored him".

**"****Either you made 'Ignoring Gai' a ninja art or you have the patience of a saint" **Kurama deadpanned.

"I kind of forgot to label the former as an actual Ninpou…" Older Kakashi gave the mental impression of a sheepish expression, coupled with an eye-smile and scratching his head.

The youngest of the trio didn't know if he was being serious or not. He hoped it was the latter and he snapped out of his thoughts when Gai ran into the sunset, yelling:

"I'LL RUN TWO HUNDRED LAPS OF THE TRAINING GROUND 32 _BEFORE DAWN_! IF I CAN'T, I'LL RUN A HUNDRED _MORE_…!"

His loud voice eventually faded into the distance (and into the neighbors' shouts to shut up) and Kakashi, after a quick shower, fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru entered inside the Sandaime's office at night.<p>

"Your report can wait for tomorrow, Orochimaru" the older man raised his head from the scroll in front of him "You just returned from your mission, you deserve some rest".

The Snake sannin shook his head "Sarutobi-sensei, you need to know this now". The Hokage fell silent and the man continued "Kumo is trying harder to break out frontline because they're targeting our Jinchuuriki".

The Sandaime didn't question how Orochimaru knew it, figuring out he interrogated someone. And who wouldn't be scared enough to tell the truth by his mere presence? The Hokage had faith in his student to discern truths by lies: if the Snake sannin headed straight to his office, it meant he was sure it was the truth.

"Did they mention Kushina-san?"

"No, he didn't. The Kumo jonin said his objective was to capture or kill the Jinchuuriki and, since we have only one, I'm sure the target was Kushina-san" Orochimaru answered, shaking his head once again.

The Sandaime debated whether or not tell his student that Kakashi was a Jinchuuriki too. His genius mind would come in handy, but an S-ranked secret was revealed only on a need-to-know basis. Orochimaru didn't fit that criteria yet: he knew Fuinjutsu, yes, but he didn't have Jiraya or Hiruzen's level and two Fuinjutsu masters were enough for now (Minato was already going to reach their level, implementing his seals' knowledge in more ways than the Hiraishin and distinguish different seals).

"…That's right. You're dismissed, Orochimaru. Rest well" Hiruzen said, nodding and returning to his paperwork.

The Snake sannin bowed and left the room without giving any outwards signs of emotion. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong about this situation. Right now, however, he _really_ needed some rest. Staying awake four days straight in enemy territory was tiring, even for him.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Reinforcements finally arrived on Kumo's border and Minato, together with thirty or so tired shinobi, was ready to go back to Konoha.

Since he had the almost-confirmed suspicion the Cloud was after Kakashi, the blonde was more jittery than ever: knowing that his students could be attacked without his protection was nerve-wrecking; the fact one of them was _specifically_ sought after when he was deployed elsewhere was a whole new level of torture.

Luckily for Minato, the thirty shinobi split up in five-man squads to speed up the travel and leave weakest trails: if some enemies sneaked behind them already, they didn't want to take any chance to be followed and attacked.

Still, they were four long days for the blonde – four days more to worry for his students, of which he didn't receive any news yet.

It was something he hated whole-heartedly of being on the frontline (among many other things, obviously): they wouldn't get any letter from their close ones unless something really, really important (death and capture for the most part, but there was field promotion, too) happened to them. Konoha couldn't waste ninja to deliver 'pointless' (in the Councilors' opinion) letters on the frontline – only orders and the occasional warning (which, more often than not, arrived a little late to inform them of an attack).

Minato found little comfort in the only-vital-letters-rule: his students weren't dead or captured as far as Konoha knew and, given the facts Kakashi was a Jinchuuriki and the Sandaime was keeping a close eye on him, the blonde was pretty sure his Team was safe.

_'__What if the communications were cut, instead?' _the pessimistic part added from his dark corner _'What if you didn't receive the news because some enemy ambushed the delivers?' _It was hard keeping in check that side of him for two weeks straight, and now it was taking its toll on Minato.

So it was with no small amount of relief that he (along with other four shinobi) walked past Konoha's gates.

Or, like another jonin told him later, he _ran_ past Konoha's gates.

* * *

><p>Minato stretched his senses as much as he could without sending the village in immediate alarm, searching for his students' chakra signatures.<p>

Once he arrived there, the blonde screeched to a halt.

"- and then _SWHOOOOSH_! Did you see that, Rin-chan?!" a _very familiar_ raven-haired boy waved his arms in a poor imitation of a jutsu.

"It was hard not to see your Katon, Obito…"

"It drained a lot of your chakra – in a fight, you can't afford to waste energy like you did"

"I-I knew that!"

"At least you improved the Dragon's Breath…"

Minato stared for more time than necessary and blinked, shocked.

The students he worried over for two weeks were all up and about, happily chatting. Even _Kakashi_ was there.

At the moment, his genins (and one chuunin) were eating dinner at Ichiraku Ramen (Obito and Rin were, Kakashi seemed to have already finished) and they were chatting about their training, like (dare he say it?) a true team.

Obito was literally beaming with pride for his accomplishment (the Dragon's Breath was a little higher than C-ranked, of course he would be!), Rin was giggling cheerfully and Kakashi…

… Minato didn't know if he was happy, annoyed or resigned. After being the boy's sensei since the latter was five, he picked up his subtle body language – and, right there, Kakashi was somewhere in between.

Was it because of the bijuu? But then, which 'emotion' was Kakashi's and which the demon's?

"Minato-sensei!"

The blonde snapped out of his musings at Rin's voice. The girl was enthusiastically waving her hand at him and Minato noticed her clothes were a little dirty and torn (most probably from training, he thought).

He was almost tackled by his raven-haired student, who charged at him with a happy cry of "Sensei!"

After Minato pried Obito's hands from his waist and ordered some ramen, he asked what was bugging at his brain, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Why are you eating together?"

The trio looked at each other.

"We felt like it?"

"Too tired to cook alone?"

"To surprise you?"

Rin, Obito and Kakashi (in that order) replied at the same time, a little uncertain. They didn't want to say it was because they were safer from the angry Uchihas if they stuck together in a public place. The fact they couldn't go around accusing the Uchiha was an incentive, too. Kami knew what Minato would do to the Clan Head…

The blonde stared, somewhere between amused and annoyed. He luckily shrugged it off with a laugh, thinking his students were reluctant to admit it was for teamwork's sake.

"So… the Dragon's Breath, Obito?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, Sensei! I trained A LOT after our mission!"

Minato chuckled "I didn't know the Uchihas decided to teach you…"

The temperature dropped somewhere below zero at that. Kakashi's expression turned unreadable, Obito's face turned a strange shade of red and Rin clenched her fists. No one said anything to break the awkward silence.

"I did".

The quiet answer came, unexpectantly, from Kakashi.

"It was me who taught Obito the Dragon's Breath" he added, seeing the blonde's face.

Minato had every right to stare at his student like a gaping fish. Because, well… _Kakashi_? _Teaching Obito_? That sounded like a joke. But Kakashi never made jokes, didn't he? The blonde couldn't have missed so much in almost a month!

"He really did" Rin spoke from Minato's left "We started training together almost two weeks ago to… you know…" she fidgeted under her sensei's questioning gaze.

"Teamwork".

The blonde jonin almost spat his ramen when he heard that. Did _Kakashi_ really say it? The same ten-years-old boy who followed the Shinobi Rules like it was his religion? The one who treated his teammates like they were trash? What the hell did Minato miss?

"We have to become stronger together or we'll just endanger our lives like fools – so we decided to train like a real Team" Kakashi seemed oblivious to his sensei's gaping expression.

Minato was shocked, and for good reason. His little, cute, antisocial apprentice finally (_FINALLY!_) understood his teammates' importance and their roles on mission, trained willingly with them (where were the flying pigs?!) went _eating with them_… Hell, Kakashi _taught _Obito a new jutsu!

Which led to the question – where did he learn the Dragon's Breathe? Being a Raiton user, Minato would have noticed if Kakashi took a scroll, a book, _anything_ about Katon.

But he was very, very pleased as well: his students were growing up and the little chuunin matured enough to help his teammates, instead of scoffing at their lack of skill. All in all, Minato was on cloud nine – Kakashi finally accepted Obito and Rin, he didn't push them away and he didn't deny why he was helping them.

His world may be turned upside down, but who said it wouldn't end well?

* * *

><p>Minato couldn't help but think it was unfair – he wasn't there for his Team's 'reunion training' (as they called it later that night) and he missed a lot.<p>

Such as the reason his students decided to train together without him.

He was told that the seven-ninja squad ran into some Kumo jonins (the same that sneaked behind the frontline, Minato realized) and, somehow, managed to survive without heavy injuries.

"If Fuuyuki-san wasn't there" Rin whispered with a frightened expression "We would have surely died – Asuma-kun, Kurenai-chan, Raido and I had the worst injuries, being in the direct crossfire of two of the jonins".

At that, the Yellow Flash couldn't hold back a shudder of fear; legendary or not, he didn't know if he could bear his students' death at such a young age. He made a mental note to thank Fuuyuki and give her a gift – she had lots of skill to fight off two jonins, win, protect four genins _and_ have enough chakra to heal them afterwards.

When Minato heard Kakashi's side of the story (when he and Obito almost fell off a freaking _waterfall_), he felt his heart burst with pride: the little chuunin didn't abandon his teammate and managed to keep up with a jonin (for a ten-years-old it was quite an accomplishment). Obito, meanwhile, showed he could perform a jutsu even under pressure (something the boy always found difficult) and didn't bicker too much with Kakashi. The blonde ruffled both boys' hair, much to their annoyance.

The day after returning inside Konoha, the three young shinobi decided to train together; a combination of Kakashi's willingness, Obito's need to become stronger ("I won't be deadweight ever again!" the boy vowed loudly during their dinner), Rin's involvement 'to made sure they don't push themselves past their limits' and 'to exercise her iryo-ninjutsu' and Sarune's approval.

It helped a lot the three kids: Obito improved his focus, chakra control, stealth and he learned a new jutsu (not always with good results, but he was more than willing to continue); Rin increased a little her stamina, taijutsu skills and reflexes (on which she didn't focus much, as a soon-to-be medic); Kakashi tested his patience and strength control, all the while Sarune watched from the sidelines and gave some tips.

"I still don't understand" the silver-haired boy told him "how can you have this much patience to teach Obito-"

"OI!"

"-and match your strength with ours" Kakashi scratched his head, looking very puzzled about this strange phenomenon. Minato laughed it off, but he wasn't sure they heard his secret over Obito's indignant shouts.

After telling some of their 'adventures' (the blonde raised an eyebrow at the 'reaction-time training' Hatake version – which involved buckets of cold water and some… unknown… substance. Minato wasn't sure he wanted to know why Rin shuddered), each member of Team 7 had to return to their homes.

What could go wrong, now that they were more united than ever?

* * *

><p><strong>Minato-centric much? :D <strong>

**I hope this Chapter went better than the others – if it is, thank Tremblers for giving me constructive criticism and advice (not for this Chapter in particular, but on my general writing style)! If it isn't... blame my lack of experience! D: **

**The next one should contain Training, Kurama and more Training! **

**I'd write 'tell me what's wrong with this Chapter', but now I want to add 'if you think there's something wrong, tell me how to improve – without being too cruel (for lack of another word), if possible'. If you like it, well… it would make me very happy! :D **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	16. Chapter 15: Bell Test, rematch!

**Returning again! And... OMG, this Chapter is way longer than the others! :O**

**Answering berates: That was just the most insane review I ever saw. Really. **

**Endings 1, 4 and 7: You really like kidnapping Rin, don't you?! I'm not sure if those should be tragedy or parody. Maybe something in between? Endings 12, 14 and 43: No, just… ****_no_**** *cries in a corner*. Endings 21 and 59: that was Perverted, man. With The Capital Letters Of Doom. Ending 57: little Deidara with Sensei!Kakashi, Digievolved!Tobi and Mad!Rin? Oh my God… Ending 67: *cries some more*. **

**Answering Guest: Since this story tries to stick to canon (beside the events changed by Kurama and Older Kakashi), Madara will exist. What he does will be revealed… or not ;)**

**Thanks to buterflypuss, Prescripto13, Mw and (maybe another) Guest too for taking their time to review! :D**

**And, for those who want to know, **_"__Blah" _**is hand-signals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Bell Test, rematch!<strong>

After Minato talked with his students about their training, the blonde was curious to test their improved abilities and teamwork; that's why the four shinobi stopped in front of the three logs in the Training Ground 7 at nine o'clock in the morning. Obito wasn't even too late, a once-in-a-lifetime event that no one wanted to miss.

"Weren't there old ladies to help or cats to rescue, Obito?" Minato asked him with an amused expression.

"No one, Minato-sensei!" the boy chirped, scratching his head and chuckling. Better leaving unsaid he had to Henge into someone else to get there without attracting too much attention… not that the Uchihas couldn't have seen under his Henge, but who walked around with his Sharingan active?

Kakashi was going to scold him all the same: if Obito didn't learn anything from Kakashi's… _unusual method_ to get him on time (suggest directly from the 'wisest of all the Bijuus', no less!), than the genin was hopeless. Before he could, however, something near the logs attracted his attention.

Two kids – twelve-years-old, Kakashi guessed – were sharing their bento with a third boy, who was tied to the center stump. The chuunin was almost overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotions (happiness, sadness, longing, guilt, hurt, determination) the hallucination brought.

He stared and tried to memorize the kids' features, pushing the mixed feelings in the furthest corner of his mind.

The kid on the left was, without a doubt, an Uchiha; the girl with pink hair and _red_ dress was impossible to miss, and the last…

His breath almost stopped. It was like staring at a younger, whiskered and _orange_ version of Minato-sensei, happily eating the offered food.

_'__W-Who…?'_

"My (our?) genin team." Older Kakashi cut him off "They all died". He sounded oddly subdued, like he was debating crying in a corner or telling his story in tears. His tone clearly suggested he wasn't in the mood to tell much, and maybe he would never be.

**"****Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto" **Kurama added, wishing not to elaborate more **"…don't ask more about them, it's better this way". **It sounded suspiciously like an order and Younger Kakashi turned around to focus on Minato-sensei, who had some _very familiar_ bells in his hand.

"OK, everyone!" the blonde announced cheerfully "I'm sure you still remember the rules of the Bell Test, so today I want you to take these" he let the bells jiggle in his hand "before noon, which is in three hours from now!"

Minato waited with a smile plastered on his face, looking at each of his students. The three kids were tense, ready to jump away or drop into a defensive stance. Much to the blonde's surprise, even Obito was focusing entirely to receive the signal.

"Start!"

Team Minato disappeared in the trees.

* * *

><p>"Obito, Rin, set some traps in the east side of the clearing" the boy pointed a section of trees "I'm going to lure him there in ten minutes – make sure the traps work before then".<p>

"But Sensei won't fall for our traps!" Obito whispered back.

Kakashi shot him a dark look "_Of course_ he won't". His voice then lowered to a barely audible "Their objective is to keep him moving".

"How are you going to take the bells?" Rin asked with a frown "Sensei isn't the Yellow Flash for nothing".

The boy put a finger on his masked lips. "_Don't tell" _it meant, then Kakashi pointed his ears and Minato "_He could hear us"._

The genins instantly shut up and nodded. If there was something they discovered about Kakashi, it was his vast knowledge and innate talent for battle strategy – like he summed the work of different minds in less than an hour. Following and giving directions (with and without hand signals) was something they worked on with Sarune, and Kakashi was the one with more talent in planning quickly.

_"__Set kunai traps on three branches" _he hand-signaled, making sure at least Rin understood _"Exploding tags on the ground in a ten-meter radius from the first traps. Rin, prepare Crushing Logs" _the girl nodded _"Obito, do a Katon when you have a clear shot"._Obito stared with a clueless face at both his teammates.

The girl rolled her eyes. _"Later" _she motioned him and the boy nodded.

_"__Scatter!" _

Obito and Rin jumped away at the hand signal and Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Trust them and focus only on your fight – Sensei isn't exactly a slouch, even when he's holding back".

** "****My chakra's ready, Kit." **Both Kakashis could _hear _Kurama's smirk.

The boy nodded to himself and started digging his way under Minato-sensei.

* * *

><p>The blonde was actually surprised he couldn't sense Kakashi's chakra anywhere.<p>

Obito and Rin's signatures were suppressed a little (it looked like they really trained their chakra control when he was away!), but Minato could still sense them, as expected from jonin versus genin. But Kakashi – it was like he disappeared completely. He may be a chuunin, but to suppress _completely _his chakra? His _Jinchuuriki-sized_ chakra?

After the three kids jumped away, Minato tried to eavesdrop with chakra-enhanced hearing on his students. He only heard Rin's question of "how are you going to take the bells" when silence fell. He blinked, surprised. Kakashi actually taught them more complex hand-signals? Before Minato could spy on them, the two genins headed to the jonin's left.

The blonde was sure normal kids shouldn't be able to plan so quickly something remotely satisfying – not even Kakashi, who wasn't exactly normal and was a genius. But _this fast_? It was impossible! Was… was the _Kyuubi imitator_ helping him even in _planning_?

Only his honed shinobi instincts made him jump away in time when the ground beneath him crumbled.

The moment Minato landed, Kakashi attacked him from behind with a kick, easily dodged by the jonin. The blonde was suddenly targeted with a whirlwind of punches and kicks, faster than he would have thought. Kakashi didn't have any intention of giving up his Taijutsu fight with his sensei and sent more of Kurama's chakra into his attacks.

"Don't let him mark you!" 

Kakashi was almost startled by the shouted order, but his reflexes were better than that. Minato aimed a punch to his chest, purposefully on par with the chuunin's speed. It would have leaded him to block it and continue his attack, but Younger Kakashi followed his older self's advice and jumped away, much to Minato's surprise.

_Ox, Bird, Rat, Owl, Snake-_ "Raiton: Lightning Strike!"

A surge of lightning chakra shot towards the blonde jonin, who promptly disappeared.

Kakashi's chakra reappeared behind him and the blonde flashed away just in time to avoid a downward slash to his right shoulder. His student charged at him again with his chakra-enhanced tanto, eyes red with slitted pupils.

Minato froze for a split of second, remembering when the demon took over, how much he feared for the boy's life, the feeling of _hopelessness_…

He quickly moved away from the tanto's slash aimed for the bells and, upon checking his student's chakra, he inwardly frowned. It seemed that Kakashi was still in control (thank Kami about that), but it was like the chakra was pulled in three different directions at the same time – something never accomplished, not even by the most talented in chakra control. And, much to Minato's confusion, the three chakra flows flickered strangely...

_'__Genjutsu!' _His shinobi instincts screamed and the blonde quickly disrupted the illusion, which made his student seem further from him. The boy was actually some meters in front of him, the little chuunin.

Minato smiled proudly. Kakashi was already a little overachiever, wasn't he?

* * *

><p>"Obito, set two Kunais' Rain there" Rin pointed a branch "and there".<p>

The boy nodded and focused entirely on rigging the traps as she said. Fortunately, it was easier now that they knew Kakashi was keeping Minato-sensei busy – almost like a walk in the park. Obito really didn't want to go through _that_ training exercise _again_, which involved randomly falling branches, '_little_ zaps', mortal pokes and an unhealthy dose of craziness.

Obito knew Kakashi's more… _creative_ side had to go somewhere, but _why_ did he have to invent that exercise?

'_At least_,' he mused '_I remember how to make traps'_. He still shuddered at the _'little_ zaps' he got: if his traps were rigged wrong or he took too much time, the Uchiha quickly discovered he would be in for the shock of his life.

Shaking his head, Obito stepped away and double-checked his handiwork. The ninja wires were in place, the kunais were hidden right and he didn't trip over the strings. After a minute of intense staring, he smiled widely – it was so easy planting traps without the fear of getting zapped!

"Stop!"

Obito froze. What was wrong now? He looked at Rin with a surprised expression.

_"__Don't go there" _she signaled, crossing her arms and pointing the branch in front of him. He blushed and scratched his head. Rin knew very well how to hide her traps – not that Obito expected any less. She was clever, patient, talented, focused…

…and right at his side. She looked pretty pissed off, too.

"Obito," Rin whispered exasperated "pay attention. Follow me, hide where I say and prepare a Katon ninjutsu, got it?" The boy flushed a deeper shade of red and nodded. Great, now he made a fool of himself in front of his crush…

He followed Rin's instructions and steeled himself in his hiding place. He would concentrate only on his task: remain hidden, wait for Minato-sensei to be in his range and hit him with a Katon. Even if Obito died of curiosity, he wouldn't try to watch the fight, discover where Rin was (he still couldn't sense chakra properly, damn it! The fact she suppressed it didn't help in the slightest) or whatever. He won't be deadweight again, in training or on missions. He _won't_.

Rin was on a high branch with her kunai ready to cut a string of ninja wire. It would activate the 'Crushing Log' trap, as Kakashi called it when he… _tested_ it. It was difficult to make under pressure and in a limited time, but the girl was confident in her teammate's skill to hold off Minato-sensei and she took five minutes to rig it.

He already bought them enough time to set the traps – now she only had to activate the 'Crushing Log' the moment her sensei arrived. The unorthodox 'reaction-time training' would come in handy too, she mused.

The sounds of the fight neared their positions and both genins tensed, preparing themselves to attack or, if push came to shove, to flee.

* * *

><p>Minato continued to dodge and try to mark Kakashi, but the boy was always ready to get away with a Kawarimi, like part of him was continuously building up his chakra to perform it.<p>

Not that the blonde was putting all of his effort, but he was more focused than he normally would in normal training. He had to avoid Kakashi's tanto, his Raiton jutsus (which Minato recognized, having fought on Kumo's border for almost a month) and genjutsus. It was the first time the jonin knew of a Jinchuuriki capable of performing them, given the massive load of chakra to control with almost clinical precision.

Then again, the Jinchuurikis he knew had large reserves even before the sealing, making precise chakra control impossible. Kakashi, instead, didn't waste even a drop of his energy due to his early training with both his father and Minato. And now the Kyuubi imitator was added to that list, too.

They took their fight on the trees and the boy didn't perform ninjutsu anymore. Minato noticed and smirked inwardly – either Kakashi didn't want to hurt his hidden teammates or there was something important here. Whatever the reason was, the blonde knew he had to keep his guard up.

The second he landed on a branch, Minato had to flash away to avoid a barrage of kunai raining on his spot. So his little genins actually remembered how to rig traps? And in such a short time, too!

After the third rain of kunai, Minato was literally beaming at their ability: they predicted where he would jump and Kakashi saw exactly where the traps were, even without assisting Rin and Obito.

But he wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing and the moment he saw the field of exploding tags under him, he took out his Hiraishin kunai and marked the whole place.

* * *

><p><span>"Shit!" <span>

That word summed up _perfectly_ Kakashi's situation. Minato-sensei was currently flashing between all of his signature kunai, avoiding Rin and Obito's traps and _poking_ them. All the while repeating "Got you!", "Focus!", "Faster!" and "Ahah, _poke_!" Not even Kakashi himself was spared.

**"****Well, the plan was to make him move". **

Both Kakashis inwardly shot him two very dark glares. They were sure Minato charged his pokes with chakra just for the heck of it. Or was it to test his chakra system?

_'__Who knew pokes actually stung?!' _

"Chakra can turn everything into a weapon. _Everything!_" Older Kakashi seemed to shudder a little, but the other two were busy trying to come up with a plan to actually pay attention. Younger Kakashi was throwing kunai and shuriken to his sensei, hoping to get the bells. Even with Kurama's increased reflexes and sight, he soon discovered it was an impossible task.

"Katon: Dragon's Breath no jutsu!"

Obito spat in sequence five fireballs that resembled roaring dragons' heads. Two almost hit Minato-sensei, while the other three burned respectively some Hiraishin kunai. It wasn't exactly planned, but hey, their sensei was fast and those kunai were _everywhere_! It was obvious something would get in the way.

Rin was trying to avoid being poked, but the 'reaction-time training' could do only so much. She got some bruises from the chakra-enhanced pokes and every _damn_ time she tried to get Minato-sensei he would teleport away.

"OW, OW, OW! Sensei, stop hitting me!"

"They're not hits, Obito!" _poke _"They are" _poke_ "only pokes!" _poke, poke, poke_.

Minato sounded sadistically gleeful and it was written plainly on his face – not that anyone could see it. There was a reason he began the test at nine o'clock – he was _so_ not going to drop chakra exhausted when he could have this much _fun_!

"What are you going to do now, kids?" the blonde chirped cheerfully "I didn't even break a sweat! You have to do better to get the bells!"

"Damn it, I didn't think sensei would take out the Hiraishin kunai! He never did!"

**"****It still didn't forbid him from doing just that." **was Kurama's deadpan.

_'__What if we just use Obito and Rin as bait and, when sensei pokes them, we get the bells?' _Younger Kakashi really didn't see the point in helping his teammates if they _all_ were in neck-deep trouble. Only he had some chances to succeed and save them – or what remained of them after all those chakra-enhanced hits.

Both his older self and Kurama nagged at him to give Obito and Rin a chance, get to know them and socialize, but it was just _a bad idea_. If they were killed on missions and he was attached to them, who knew what emotional mess he would be? After what happened to _him_…

"You…!"

**"****OI! Don't space out!" **

Kakashi quickly moved away from Minato's mortal poke and landed on the opposite side of his teammates. The three of them were standing in a little clearing near a crater (which may or may not have been caused by the exploding tags), distant at least ten meters from each other.

Minato flashed near Kakashi and threw five kunais toward Rin and Obito. He was careful to not kill or maim them, of course, but the genins couldn't avoid the weapons at that speed.

Time seemed to slow down.

Rin and Obito were staring wide-eyed and they were ready to jump, but it was clear they couldn't avoid the flying weapons.

Younger Kakashi wanted to turn around and get the bells now, when Minato-sensei was near and wasn't poking him.

Kurama pumped his chakra to Kakashi's feet to make him faster than the weapons.

Older Kakashi wanted badly, _so badly_, to protect his Team from any harm that he _knew_ would fall on them.

Whatever emotional restraint he had, it flew out of the metaphorical window and Older Kakashi immediately took control of his younger self's body. He quickly dashed in front of his teammates, hands already forming hand seals.

"Doton: Earth Wall!"

Before the two genins could blink, a wall made of stone and dirt shot up from the ground and all of Minato's kunai stuck on the other side of it.

After a moment of intense staring, the blonde eventually decided that _yes_, Kakashi did protect his teammates instead of trying to get the bells alone. In which he would have failed, no doubt.

Instead, Minato's best case scenario revealed itself: Kakashi actually learnt the importance of teamwork and his teammates. It was a nice change from the boy who faked his faith in their ability to pass a test. The blonde hoped with all his heart Kakashi wouldn't need to learn it the hard way (i.e. one of them died), and his wish was granted. He smiled warmly.

The blonde already decided he'd let them have the bells, but who was he to not put up a fight?

* * *

><p>"Well done, kids!" he beamed.<p>

Tired pants answered him. Did he really overdo it? By Obito's sprawled position, Rin's amount of sweat and Kakashi's breathing, maybe Minato did. Well, it can count as training, he mused.

Their tag-combos were efficient, even if some were really,_ really_ dirty tactics. Because _yes_, a kick in the nuts could hurt quite a bit, but it was unfair trying to do it on your _sensei_. And Minato wasn't really sure he wanted to know if Kakashi's 'Thousand Years of Death' really struck _there_.

Other than that, he confirmed his students kept up their training even without him.

Traps, teamwork, hand signals, focus – yes, Minato had some really hard-working kids. And now that he returned from his month-long mission, they would train even _more_! There was so much they could do together when little Kakashi wasn't opposed to work with his teammates! But before, he had to work with the two genins…

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his sensei's sadistic grin and couldn't help but shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Explanations! Read before writing! :D**

**I thought 'Team Minato is a sabotaging team, so why not make them use traps?' and poof, the idea of the traps in the bell test. I gave the traps names like Kunais' Rain and Crushing Log because why not? There was a video with Rin and Obito working together with traps to get catch Minato, if I'm not wrong.**

**Why did Kakashi want Minato to move constantly without the Hiraishin? Because he (in their minds) would have been distracted by Rin, Obito and the traps to notice him; Kakashi would have sneaked behind him or lashed out a flashy attack to get the bells (almost) unnoticed. Things got downhill when Minato marked the trees with Hiraishin kunai. **

**I didn't think the Bell Test would take this much pages, but in the next Chapter Kurama will appear! This is a promise, believe it! There should be Kushina, Sensei!Kurama and training! **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	17. Chapter 16: Taking a step forward

**Kinda forgot in the last Chapter: OMG more than 100 followers? I'm so happy, grateful and youthfully excited for your support, thank you! *bows and takes roses* Thank you, thank you… **

**…*****cough* sappy things done, onto the answers! :D**

**Answering berates: Who said I didn't love your reviews? XD But why you don't share your youthful Ending 69 to poor, starving authors? *puppy eyes no jutsu* Don't even try to resist, it's useless! You shall succumb to my CUTENESS! ;3 **

**Thanks to Callian31, buterflypuss, Prescripto13, darkangelwp and Shadow-Shinobi666 (OMG 666! :O) for their support and reviews! And of course I'll continue this story till the end! Internally-arguing!Kakashi is too awesome to vanish into the darkness of not-creativeness! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Taking a step forward <strong>

Kushina started slurping her bowl of 'heavenly pot of goodness' at Ichiraku Ramen. She bolted there the exact same instant the Hokage examined the retrieved scroll and dismissed her team, much to the two men's amazement. Screw sleeping – she needed her bowls of awesomeness NOW!

The red-head was in a very happy mood. Her team encountered some resistance from a group of Kiri-nin, which made the worst mistake a shinobi could do: underestimate their opponents. It was actually a very brief fight – which ended immediately in Konoha's favor. Who suspected the graceful, slim and red-haired kunoichi to be a chakra powerhouse? For shinobi sent in Uzu's territory, they sure didn't know much about Uzumakis.

After that skirmish, Kushina and her teammates retrieved the scroll from the village's ruins (which brought so many memories about that large-scale attack…) and returned without a hitch in Konoha. Really, it could have been classified as a B-rank mission.

Fortunately for the loud red-head, she always had someone to talk to whenever she wanted. Extremely useful, especially when your teammates were from the Nara or the Aburame clans. They weren't exactly the chit-chat type and they weren't even funny to annoy, either. The Furball, instead…

_'__Kyuu?' _

**"****Don't call me that, human." **the Kyuubi growled in response.

Kushina pouted inwardly, _'Ow… why shouldn't I?' _

She could _feel_ the Kyuubi counting from one to ten. He was really in a grumpy mood now, it seemed. **"…Do you still want your limbs attached or not?' **

_'__I like my arms and legs, thank you very much.'_

The Kitsune snorted, **"At least you have a brain somewhere." **he mumbled to himself.

Kushina continued to slurp her ramen, now on her fourth bowl. She didn't know the exact reason she was giving the furball a chance. Mito-sama said that she spoke only once to the Kyuubi and then they pretty much ignored each other. If one didn't count the times the seal was weaker and he would try to break free, that was. When young Kushina asked about those, Mito laughed without much humor and, ruffling her hair, she admitted it was 'quite the experience'. Young Kushina was not impressed.

_'__How do you feel?' _

**"****What?!" **if the Kyuubi was a lesser being he would have spluttered. He wasn't much used to Kushina's random questions, even after a month! It was a little better when she simply ignored him.

_'__You heard perfectly.' _Kushina gave the mental version of a pout, still slurping her ramen _'You know, being chained and all with only one as company, I would get jittery. I don't know about you, so – how do you feel?' _

The bijuu grumbled something about weird human tendencies, then he began answering as angrily as 'non-threatening' could allow. **"I was chained to this damn ball for eleven years…" **he growled out **"HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD FEEL?! CAGED, IMPRISONED, ROBBED OF ****_MY_****_FREEDOM!_****" **

Kushina winced a little and almost choked on the ramen's broth. The Kyuubi was in a REALLY grumpy mood.

_'__Then why does Kurama help 'Kashi-kun – dattebane?!' _she had to work extra hard to keep her shout in her thoughts. She would get a one-way ticket to the psych ward if she randomly screamed in Konoha.

**"****THAT FAKE LOWERED HIMSELF TO SERVE A HUMAN AND TOOK MY NAME!" **the bijuu snarled and started struggling against his chains. Kushina wrapped around him as much chakra as she could without alarming the other shinobis, then his words actually sunk in.

_'…__Your name?' _she repeated a little unsure. The Kyuubi stopped snarling and, thinking back on what he said, he cursed. Damn, he didn't mean to tell her about that. Only the Ridoku Sennin knew it – and that was because he gave him his name, along with his supposed brothers and sisters. No one bothered to tell other souls their names and eventually they were called only by their titles.

Kushina took Kurama's cursing as a yes. So not only Kakashi's bijuu had a similar chakra, but he had the same name as well? Talk about coincidences...

_'__So I can call you Kurama?' _

The Kitsune glared at her with an unspoken 'don't you dare or else'.

_'__If you prefer Furball of Fuzzbutt…' _

**"****You're testing my patience, human." **Kurama's aura changed into 'they won't find your corpse' and his glare intensified.

Kushina inwardly waved her hand dismissively, _'Ahah… OK Kurama, I won't give you nicknames… no need to be such a killjoy, though… uhm…' _she seemed to think about something and the Kyuubi almost dreaded her next random question.

_'__Do you get grumpy because the seal is uncomfortable?' _

Kurama was going to growl at her to mind her own business when he actually listened to her words and stopped. What was she suggesting? He raised the equivalent of an eyebrow with a suspicious expression.

_'__You know, being chained and all – it isn't a wonder you are so irritating. I think I can change the mindscrape a little, dattebane…' _Now she was _seriously_ asking herself why she was holding a conversion with the Furball. Seeing him tied to a ball made her feel much more sure about the seal's condition, why was she suggesting changing it? Was it because… she wanted Kurama to act like his fake, friendly and helpful? Or it was because, deep down, she didn't like his condition as a captive?

The Kyuubi stared. Damn it, he actually liked the sound of 'changing the mindscrape'. He had to admit the seal was uncomfortable as hell, but he never paid it too much attention – he was sealed away since the Shodaime, first in his wife and then in Kushina. It was the norm for him to be chained and angry at the humans who dared to take his freedom and his power.

Never been one to waste his chances, the Kyuubi agreed to this deal.

When a lush forest appeared around him he couldn't help but stare some more. It was a nice change from being chained to a ball, even though there was a cage around him all the same. He wasn't sure how he should call the warm sensation he felt. Was it… happiness?

No, it couldn't be. No. He was only glad that he didn't have those uncomfortable spikes on his body, that was all.

_'__So? How is it?' _Kushina's voice resounded in the mindscrape. Kurama could almost feel her mirth running around.

**"…****Better than the chains." **he grudgingly admitted. It was the truth and he didn't have to explain the warm feeling in his chest. He hoped Kushina didn't pry more than he was 'comfortable' with and wrapped his finally free tails around him.

The Uzumaki laughed inwardly, _'See? Now you're definitely less grumpy!' _

**"****Shut up, woman." **

Kushina chuckled and cut off their mental link, apparently satisfied with her conversation. Kurama couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, not all humans were power hungry morons. He thought about Kushina.

Nah, other humans were just plain crazy.

* * *

><p><em>The day after<em>

After the Bell Test, Team Minato met in the Training Ground 25 to train some more. Obito arrived fifteen minutes late and, right when Kakashi was going to jump at him for lateness, Sarune appeared and snatched Rin from Minato. The woman said she had to leave in three days for a mission and it was better 'to train her while I'm here or else you men will recklessly jump in the middle of the fight and bleed out without a good medic there'. Minato could argue for himself about her logic, but for Obito and Kakashi…

…In the end, Sarune departed with Rin to continue learning iryo-ninjutsu.

Minato was left with Obito and Kakashi, the latter of which looking more than ready to punch his teammate straight on the jaw and the other itching to do something (that may or may not involve running for his life).

Seeing sparks between their eyes, the blonde instantly knew he had to do _something_ that didn't involve fighting. He got an idea when Kakashi's eyes almost bled to red.

"Guys!" he clapped his hands and caught their attention, "why don't we split up for today? Obito, I want to see what you learned with 'Kashi-kun!" the chuunin's eyebrow twitched at the name and Obito snickered a little. He quickly shut up and nodded when he saw Kakashi's glare almost turn blood-red.

"Kakashi, I already saw your improved skills during our fight." The boy fought very hard to keep down two people's worth of elation at the praise and listened intently to his sensei.

"Your physical attributes improved during my absence: speed, reflexes, strength and precision were all better than the last time. Your hand seals were faster and your ninjutsu knowledge was larger as well. You learned how to cast genjutsus too, but I don't think that's your field of specialization."

Kakashi nodded and his 'guests' agreed. Kurama muttered **"No shit, Sherlock"** while Older Kakashi remembered the strenuous work they both had to do to cast genjutsus during their fight. They entered in panic for a second, shouting at each other to '_split up the chakra dammit'_, '_it isn't that simple, do it_ _yourself_' and '_we'll never do this again'_. They still didn't know why they could divide their chakra flows for ninjutsu but not for genjutsu.

Minato continued his assessing "You came up with a plan in barely some minutes and trusted your teammates to rig the traps. It would have worked if I didn't use the Hiraishin to avoid you three."

Younger Kakashi felt a little less elated and guiltier of lying to his sensei. It wasn't _him_ that believed in his teammates, it was his older self. It was technically the same, but at the same time it wasn't. And yes, if Minato didn't take out the Hiraishin the plan would have worked. What a cheater.

"Just keep in mind that the enemies _always _have an ace up their sleeves and be prepared for the worst. In our case, it was my Hiraishin that made your plan fall apart. Got it?" the blonde smiled lightly, but underneath his face there was sternness – the kind that screamed 'you better get it or else'.

Kakashi nodded again and murmured an affirmative. Minato brightened instantly.

"OK then, I'll test Obito's one-on-one skills – think about my words and be on your merry way, 'Kashi-kun!" the blonde cheerfully waved at him and the chuunin leaped on a branch. Minato clearly knew he didn't need to say 'go training somewhere else' or 'take care of yourself'. There were four ANBU constantly tailing him, there was nothing to worry about.

"So we're left to our own devices?" 

**"****Looks like it, Hatake." **

_'__What should we do now?' _

Older Kakashi thought about it and snapped his metaphorical fingers in realization, "I know!" he shouted gleefully "Visualization Training!" 

Kurama sighed, giving the demon version of a face-palm and the youngest of the trio raised an eyebrow at that. What was this 'visualization training' about, if the bijuu face-palmed in exasperation?

**"****We're not going to read those perverted books, Hatake." **

_'__Perverted… books?' _

Older Kakashi nodded enthusiastically "Reading them while walking and sparring is a good way to learn multitasking, you know?" It was _obvious_ he would jump at the chance to corrupt his younger self at a younger age! He could just imagine his reaction…

**"****No way in hell! Don't even think about it – are they even written yet?" **Kurama didn't know how Naruto put up with two perverted teachers and he wasn't sure he really wanted to ask. And if the Icha Icha books weren't published yet… that would completely erase Older Kakashi's chances to get porn anytime soon.

He shrugged. "Well, I read them so many times I remember them by memory…" Older Kakashi almost purred in a _definitely suggestive_ tone.

Kurama and Younger Kakashi didn't like the sound of that very much.

* * *

><p>Hound raised an eyebrow when their target blushed furiously for no reason at all.<p>

Actually, he smelled _blood_ and he could feel his teammates tense near his position. He waved his hand at them and briefly lamented the lack of hand signals for 'don't worry – he just has a nosebleed because of probably perverted thoughts'.

…a ten-years-old with perverted thoughts? It sounded suspiciously like a younger Jiraya.

_That_ was something to worry about. Kami knew how many times the 'super pervert' peeped and the shinobi had to stop the kunoichis from murdering him, kid or adult, with or without students. The birth of his perverseness was unknown to everyone, but he seemed pretty skilled at eleven years old already.

The little Jinchuuriki clasped his nose in his hands and started tree-hopping with a speed no ten-years-old should possess. The four ANBU dashed after him, making sure to be hidden properly. Cat, Boar and Owl didn't seem to dismiss the nosebleed as nothing worrying.

"_What's that?"_ Cat hand-signaled. The others could almost imagine his confused frown.

Boar sighed noiselessly. "_All clear_" he signaled back, willing his comrade to understand it wasn't dangerous. It wasn't normal, per se, but after hearing Jiraya's peeping tales from some retired shinobi… nothing could surprise him anymore about children and teenagers.

Cat seemed still doubtful, so Owl and Hound signaled him "_Shut up_". Their captain added "_Follow him_" for good measure and the four ANBU stopped their 'conversation'.

Cat was still confused.

* * *

><p>Kurama had to take control of his host. He was left without another choice because Older Kakashi knocked out his younger self with the most… perverted… paragraphs of Icha Icha. When the mental projection of the chuunin fell over with a nosebleed, Older Kakashi gave the bijuu thumbs up and politely asked for control.<p>

Kurama was _not_ impressed and took over the body with a sigh. Well, now was time to advance in chakra control – why not bring him at Training Ground 46 to continue?

Older Kakashi pouted and crossed his arms, but went along with it all the same. He could resist without porn for some time, like during Konoha's reconstruction after Pein's attack and the Fourth Shinobi War. He remembered some passages, but it was much better reading them without racking his brain.

His younger self's reaction was so _hilarious_…

**"****Oi, wake him up." **Kurama growled at him and Kakashi did.

Younger Kakashi grumbled a little and got up from his position in the mindscrape. He wasn't sure why awareness was returning to him slowly and he was more than a little worried. Before he could open his mouth to ask something, Kurama beat him to it.

**"****Your coils adapted enough for the second stage, Kit." **

The chuunin got up immediately and the reason he fainted was forgotten in favor of training.

**"****You remember the chakra claw I created, right?" **not even waiting for an answer, Kurama continued **"it will be your goal: shape and extend our chakra."**

Shape and extend? If couldn't be that difficult: ninjas shape and change the nature of their energy every day and every time they perform a jutsu. Then why was it a separate phase of this training?

"Wait a second." Older Kakashi got the other two's attention, then continued "If we use your chakra it's more likely that someone else will know about you. What did you plan to avoid this?"

The demon actually snickered, **"Isn't that obvious? We won't use only my energy, but yours as well to cover mine. It's only a matter of precise control." **

_'__But isn't your chakra more powerful than ours?' _Younger Kakashi raised an eyebrow _'How should we cover yours without dropping exhausted?' _

**"****Like I was going to say… you have two people's worth of energy. Still nothing compared to me, but this makes control easier. We can divide our 'work' – I give the major load of chakra, older you wraps his (and yours if necessary) around mine and you direct it, increasing or lessening the force." **Kurama explained in easy terms.

After being inside Naruto for so many years he picked up the habit to tell things simply – the 'fool-proof' kind. Even in the midst of the battle, Kurama had to tell Naruto his plans in a way he could understand immediately. Needless to say, it was a little frustrating for the bijuu.

The two Hatakes obviously understood immediately – being geniuses sure helped matters. Everything would go smoothly if all of them fulfilled their roles properly.

"The Rokudaime told me he first unlocked your cloak and then he began 'chakra extension' training. Why is it different for us?" Older Kakashi asked curiously.

The youngest almost spluttered. The Rokudaime Hokage was Kurama's _Jinchuuriki_?!

**"****It because this seal and the circumstances are different." **the bijuu answered lazily **"He was a newborn when I was sealed in him and he had all his life to adapt to my chakra – plus, the seal restrained me from taking over at will. Little Kakashi**, **instead, got another seal, one that allowed me to release three tails' worth of my chakra before offering resistance. The fact he didn't have coils adapted to me is an important factor, which slowed the process of adjustment." **

Younger Kakashi shivered a little when he heard 'three tails' worth of chakra'. He didn't know how much power it took for Kurama to take over the first time, but he was sure it wasn't three tails. The boy was sure he didn't want to experience more burning chakra than necessary when he wasn't 'adapted' yet.

"So… because this is a different seal and the coils aren't tough enough, the chakra cloak has to wait."

**"****Exactly." **Kurama nodded. He didn't want to go into the more technical aspect of how the seal works – that was something only the bijuu needed to know.

**"****Now, returning on shaping and extending chakra… just gather our chakra in your hand – or wherever you want your extension to begin. It's easier focusing it on the hands, so I would start from there. Exit from the mindscrape and start training, Kit." **

Younger Kakashi still didn't understand why Kurama insisted on calling him 'Kit', but he followed his instructions all the same. How he ended up in a meditative position in the middle of Training Ground 46, it didn't matter now.

Kakashi got up and gathered his and Kurama's chakra in his right hand. He felt the pressure in his coils building up, like it was blocked by something. It actually started to itch and tingle, and Kakashi had to refrain himself from scratching it – he would not break his focus. He could resist, but what was happening?

"Gomen, gomen… I was just checking if there was anyone other than the ANBU guards!" his older self sheepishly admitted and the chakra coils weren't blocked anymore. Kurama grumbled something that sounded like 'about time you did' and their combined energy swirled in his right hand.

Younger Kakashi expected it to burn, but it actually felt… warm. A comforting, slight warm surrounding his hand. Yellow bubbles appeared on his gloves and he stared, mesmerized. When Kurama formed it on the waterfall, the chakra had a deep red colour, showing all of his demonic nature. Those yellow bubbles, instead, looked so… _soft_, and yet he knew they were powerful when combined. He didn't know if that was a coincidence, but that particular shade of yellow reminded him of Minato's hair...

**"****Kit, it's just red and white together." **He could feel Kurama rolling his eyes **"It isn't orange just because I put less of my chakra and older you focused more of his white one. Now, instead of gaping, you have to shape it into a hand – or a claw, if you prefer." **The bijuu didn't seem to like Younger Kakashi's staring at the yellow bubbles and the chuunin followed his instructions.

He gathered all the knowledge he had about shaping his chakra and concentrated on creating a claw around his hand. He had to admit it was a little more difficult than raising an earth wall or sending an electric bolt – he encountered a similar problem when he tried to copy Minato-sensei's Rasengan. It didn't end well at the time, but now Kakashi could count on… unexpected help to avoid chakra burns and random explosions. It was comforting having someone else to lend a hand.

After some minutes of trial, Kakashi formed a satisfying chakra claw around his right hand. **"Now extend it and hit that tree in front of us – it should feel like something between throwing a kunai and punching. Try it, Kit." **

The chuunin didn't need Kurama to tell him anything else and he hurled forward the chakra claw. He didn't have time to stare fascinated at the water-looking flow behind it when his hit landed on the bark. The tree was basically shattered by the force.

…Actually, several trees were shattered.

A loud sequence of random noises (crushed barks, falling branches and foliage, startled birds, upturning roots…) later, Kakashi gaped at the damage he had done _with a single hit_. He left a startlingly evident trail of destruction long several meters – fifteen, more or less.

_'__...Oops?' _

Kurama face-palmed and sighed. **"You had to control the force, Kit. It could have gone better, but at least you didn't destroy the entire forest… it was a close one, though." **

Younger Kakashi felt himself blush in embarrassment. He did quite a lot of damage, but it wouldn't be normal for chuunin and people would start suspecting him too soon. And what if he needed to grab someone and he ended up crushing him? What if he accidentally _murdered_ a comrade?

**"****Let's just change exercise." **Kurama suggested **"Grab a tree and try not to shatter it. The Rokudaime did so with stones, but it can work with wood as well." **

Older Kakashi nodded "This way we won't raze the forest to the ground and the ANBU will think this first attempt was to gather some material." Both Hatakes were glad it could justify the… _little_ slip in control of the chakra claw: they were pround of their skills and weren't prone to show weakness in front of random people.

So Kakashi took a deep breath and walked toward the fallen trees.

* * *

><p>Hound and his teammates were a little shaken by the amount of destruction the little Jinchuuriki caused with one hit.<p>

Scratch it: they were afraid, ANBU or not. They counted themselves as lucky for being several meters away from his attack. He didn't seem to have much control over it yet, and they knew all too well how uncontrolled jutsus could end...

The chuunin stopped and stared at the damage. It was a wonder no one appeared here to check if there was an enemy or some emergency of any kind – but, with legendary ninja running around, Hound couldn't blame others for not jumping around in panic. Destructive jutsus in the outskirts of the village were more often than not ignored, especially if they came from a Training Ground.

ANBUs never ignored them. It was their task to ensure there wasn't an enemy wreaking havoc, and after the news about the security breach of a month ago, the Black Ops were more alert than ever.

The little Hatake stepped forward and gathered yellow chakra around his hand again. This time, his movements were slower and he tried to grab a fallen tree. The chakra claw wrapped around it and he was carefully lifting it…

_CRUSH! _

The poor tree was crushed the moment Kakashi applied too much force. He seemed to curse under his breath and started again with another one on his right. The ANBU watched warily as the first three trees were shattered by the yellow claw, the fourth cracked ominously…

It was sure to be a long day this one and the four ANBU made themselves comfortable on their branches, keeping out of the Jinchuuriki's way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Chapter so soon? OMG! :D **

**…****I don't have much to say now, other than review and tell me how to improve! :D**

**EDIT: Since I'm still working on the next Chapter, I'll answer now to beartes's review: ...#69 is a really original ending. In a good way, of course ;3 And your 'awesomeness' infected me! The ANBU will report sometime in the future, Obito shall have SCREEN TIME, Kurama does hate him but Older Kakashi is... Older Kakashi and Kurama sees some of Naruto's personality on him. He wasn't directly responsable, since Kaguya resurrected sometime after Naruto became Rokudaime (in this story, at least). No one noticed Older Kakashi's chakra because it's the same as Chibi Kakashi and, well... he knows how to suppress it? Not everyone is a sensor-nin able to tell? Kurama is badass like that and restrains a bit of Older Kakashi's chakra? Kakashi is awesome? All of this together? Yes. A thousand times yes. **

**But what's 'sheshanigams'? ... *cough* anyway, I answered? **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**ShiiroiKitsune21 **


End file.
